Isabella
by Shiloh2010
Summary: Isabella had to deal with her overbearing mother all her life. What happens when Isabella meets Renee's new mysterious boyfriend? Will he change everything? What will happen to her relationship with her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

"You are going to _love_ him," her mother gushed for about the millionth time since Isabella got home from school.

Renee recently started dating, _again,_ and she couldn't stop talking about her boyfriend of a month and a half. Isabella thought it was somewhat odd that her mother has a boyfriend what with Isabella not ever having one herself. Yet she could not be at all surprised because Renee _always_ has a boyfriend. That fact did not keep it from being odd nonetheless.

Isabella slipped on some mitts and deftly pried the oven open. She poked and prodded at her handiwork before pulling it out and placing it on the counter to cool. She had always enjoyed cooking, which was good because if she didn't she would starve. Her mother had always been awful in the kitchen. There were countless occurrences of food poisoning and almost burnings.

"He's smart, funny and oh so handsome," Renee continued from her spot on a kitchen stool. She rarely kept her daughter company when she made dinner but tonight was special. Her boyfriend was coming over for dinner. Being there made her feel like she contributed to the dinner, a fact she would never admit to her daughter.

"Are you listening to me?" Renee screeched at an obviously aloof Isabella. "Ugh! Sometimes talking with you is like talking to air. I swear you have the attention span of a speck of dust."

Isabella was about to inform her that she was in fact listening but she was cut off as Renee got up from her perch on the stool.

"I'm not even sure why I have conversations with you. You're too dense to fully understand much of anything. You got that from your father. You're both a bit on the slow side."

_She always brings up my dad_ Isabella thought bitterly.

Renee strode out of the kitchen as Isabella rolled her eyes. Her mother always accuses her of being dumb. Sure she was a bit absentminded at times but that didn't equate to being dumb. Even though she always told herself her mother was wrong, it didn't stop her from thinking that maybe she _was_ stupid.

.

.

.

.

.

After Isabella finished preparing dinner she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Before she got to her door she was stopped by an agitated Renee.

"Isabella, get in here and help me!"

She strolled down the hall to Renee's bedroom.

"How's my -" Renee turned around stopped mid-sentence, "You're not wearing _that_ are you? At least put on some good jeans. God! Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go change," She screeched dismissing Isabella with a forceful wave of her hand.

Isabella did as she was told and went to her room to change into some of her better clothes. She put on one of her best Jeans and a white V-neck blouse. She even went as far as to brush her hair and put on some light makeup.

She heard the doorbell ring as she slipped on some ballet flats.

"Isabella, get the door!" Renee shrieked from her bedroom.

Isabella took one last glance in the mirror and hurried down the stairs. She flung the door open and was met with a pair of piercing eyes.

She was stunned at how beautiful the man before her looked. He was a tall man. There was hardness in his mouth and his eyes proclaimed no gentleness. His jaw was perfectly angular and he wore an arrogant smirk. He was also noticeably younger than her mother.

She looked away from his eyes and noticed what he was wearing. He had on dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He matched her.

He was looking at her with a look that could almost pass as admiration, but there was a bit of hostility to it. Hostile admiration.

He looked at her from head to toe and then back up until his eyes stopped at her crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable and was about to speak when she heard Renee coming down the stairs.

"Isabella what are you doing?" Renee screeched coming to the door. "Don't just stand there let him in."

She shoved Isabella lightly to the side, "Go check on dinner." Isabella turned and quietly made her way into the kitchen. "Come on in, babe," she heard Renee purr as she rounded the corner.

She started setting the table and pulling out all of the food she prepared. She felt proud of her work because cooking was something she was good at and she wasn't good at a lot of things. Like speaking, for example.

After she deemed everything perfect she went out into the living room to call in her mother and her new, much younger boyfriend.

.

.

.

"Oh by the way I didn't formally introduce the two of you," Renee said coming out of a long discussion in which none of the other two at the table were paying attention. They were all enjoying Isabella's pork chops and scalloped potatoes.

"Isabella this is Edward and Edward this is Isabella my daughter."

Edward looked at Isabella with eyes shining with mirth as she blushed deeply. "It's nice to _formally_ meet you Isabella. This food is excellent by the way."

"Oh yes, Isabella is an excellent cook. It's one of the few things she's good at. She's not very bright, not very pretty and not very graceful, but she is an excellent cook," Renee cackled, as Isabella blushed even more and wished the ground would open and swallow her.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "She is," he said wiping his mouth, "This is one of the best dinners I've had in a long time."

"So Edward, how is your work coming along?" Renee asked changing the subject.

"It's better. Things are picking up now that I'm in Seattle. I'm currently working on a portrait for a rich housewife with too much time on her hands," he chuckled.

Isabella looked at him as he spoke with her mother about his work as an artist and photographer. All traces of the earlier hostility were gone. He seemed friendly and energetic as he gestured with his hand while telling a joke that made her mother giggle like a school girl and playfully hit his arm.

They continued dinner with Isabella lost in her own world and the two lovers chatting and laughing with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabella had to deal with her overbearing mother all her life. What happens when Isabella meets Renee's new mysterious boyfriend? Will he change everything? What will happen to her relationship with her mother?**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 2**

I'm not sure exactly why it happened but about a month after the dinner with Edward something happened that changed things between Edward, Isabella and Renee. It was also the first time Edward heard Isabella speak a full sentence. Normally when he was over, and he was over quite often, Isabella hardly ever spoke. Of course, he heard her murmur on or to words and she rarely spoke directly to him.

It was a Friday afternoon when Edward came over and Renee was out with a friend. He had a key so he just waltzed right in and found Isabella on the couch reading a book.

"Is your mom home?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Will she be back soon?" she shrugged.

He sighed and sat down across from her. "Is that for school?" she shook her head. "You mom says that you're not a very good student." She hummed in agreement.

Still trying to start a conversation, he asked, "How old are you?" she put down the book and sighed.

"Seventeen. How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-seven," He licked his lips and she almost whimpered. "When do you make eighteen?"

"Monday."

"What do you _want _for your birthday Isabella?" he asked leaning in a little while staring into her eyes.

"Bella," she replied after thinking for a minute.

"Bella?"

She nodded. "I don't like Isabella because it feels so old fashioned. I want to be called Bella. I always did but my mom always says, '_Isabella is the name I gave you, so it is what I will call you. I'm not your father.' _My dad calls me Bella. He's a cop," she rambled.

Edward stared in mild awe, "Wow. I've never heard you speak so much. I understand how you feel though. I hate being called Eddie but I think I prefer you as Isabella."

"Really?"

"Yes Isabella is a very beautiful name. Calling you Bella would just take too much away from it."

She was about to say something else but she was interrupted by Renee coming in. "Eddie! You're here!"

Isabella sighed, "I'll go get dinner started." She quickly left the room.

Edward picked up the book she was reading and looked at the cover with the woman holding the baby and read the title. _The Scarlet Letter. _

.

.

.

.

The Saturday before Bella's birthday Renee went to Vegas with a group of her closest girlfriends and Bella was left home alone.

However, much to her and my surprise, Edward showed up at the house about ten o'clock Sunday morning.

She wondered what he was doing there but didn't ask. She let him in and noticed that he was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"I lost my key. Happy birthday, these are for you," he gave a graceful bow before handing them over and stepping inside. "It's Aster, your birth flower."

"My birth flower?"

"Yeah the flower for September," he said nonchalantly, "What are your plans for today?"

She shrugged and led the way to the living room where they both collapsed on the couch and she picked up a book.

"Is this what you do _every _year." he asked as he wrinkled his nose in disdain as she nodded.

He sighed and sat back in the couch, "I'm bored," she shrugged and kept her eyes on the book.

"Is that still _The Scarlet Letter?_" she nodded. "Wow you're almost done," he commented she nodded but gave no answer.

"I know," he turned to her, "let's do something fun."

"Like what?" She looked up from her book for the first time as he jumped up from his chair and pulled her with him.

"Get dressed we're going out."

Twenty minutes later they were in Bella's car because she refused to ride on his motorcycle. They sat in comfortable silence as Bella stared out the window.

"Where are we going," Bella asked. "I don't like surprises."

"_I can't tell you_," Edward sang and Bella huffed and sat back in her chair.

After a few more minutes of silence the pulled to a stop in front of a building with a bakery and flower shop. It had the name _Esmeralda_ at the top in red letters. "A bakery?"

"These two belong to my mother Esme," he said getting out of the car. Bella wondered why she was meeting his mom. It felt awkward because he was her mother's boyfriend. Edward came over to her side and pulled the door open, helping her out.

He walked ahead of her and held the door open. It smelled heavenly. Bella looked around the immaculately decorated bakery. The retro style furniture all blended perfectly and gave of a cozy feeling. There were vintage rugs with geometric prints and the floor had red and brown squares. Off to the side there was a door connecting the bakery to the flower shop. It was traditional with a modern twist.

A blonde woman stood behind a mahogany display case ad Edward approached her, "Hey Rose, have you seen mom?"

"She's still over at the flower shop," she said gesturing to the door, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Isabella," he gave no further explanation and the blonde sized Bella up.

"She's _pretty_," she said it in a tone that made it clear that it wasn't a compliment before flipping her hair and focusing on a magazine in front of her. Edward led me toward the door of the flower shop.

Before they entered he leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, you're more than just pretty. You're beautiful."

Bella blushed. Nobody had ever called her that before despite the meaning of the name. A woman with auburn hair stood arranging flowers in a bouquet.

"Hey ma, I'm back again," Edward said as she spun around and gasped. She was beautiful just like Edward and had the exact same green eyes as him.

"Is this her?"

"Mom, this is my friend Isabella," Isabella felt happy that he thought her a friend.

She went over to Isabella and gave her a tight hug, "So you're the birthday girl?"

"Yes," Bella murmured while blushing.

"Edward, she's beautiful," she said releasing Bella. "Did you like the flowers? I helped Edward pick them out."

"They were beautiful. Thank you."

"Mom, I'm going to go get the stuff from the bakery okay," Edward made his way back through the door leaving Bella alone with Esme.

"Well, I'm a florist. It's one of my passions along with baking," she led Bella over to the flowers. "Did you know Aster is your birth flower?"

"Yes, Edward told me. I didn't know it had those."

"Yes. And the flower has a hidden message. They all do," she lowered her voice as if telling a secret.

"What is it?" Isabella was curious.

"It's '_Take care of yourself for me,'" _she whispered while Isabella leaned in. "Yup that's the message," Esme said in her normal voice startling Bella.

"I like how this place is decorated." Isabella found that Esme was very easy to talk to.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going for. I wanted it to have a vintage look and a cozy laid back feeling. It isn't just a bakery it's also a restaurant but I really like to focus on my baked goods," Esme spoke as if she were a parent speaking of their child.

Edward walked back into the room holding a basket, "Thanks for this mom."

"Oh darling, it's no problem at all," she waved him off.

"We'll be going now. See you later mom," he waved and pulled Bella toward the door. "It's time for the next leg of our journey."

Isabella didn't say anything; she was lost in thoughts about the kindness Edward is showing her. Her birthday was never a big deal and nobody ever remembered it.

They got to the car and Edward started driving. "So, what do you do in Seattle for fun?"

"I don't get out much."

"Well, I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots," he said happily.

Twenty minutes later they were at a park, "We're having a birthday picnic!" The park was quiet and had few people around. Edward led them to a spot and he proceeded to spread a blanket for them to sit. After it was spread he pulled out the food.

"I made this myself. It's just sandwiches; nothing like you make," he shrugged.

"I love it."

"You haven't even tasted it yet," he laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the park. Later that day they sat in the living room at Isabella's house. The floor was covered in blankets.

"I can't believe you're making me watch _Titanic_," Edward huffed.

"Come on it's a great movie and _you_ said I could pick what I want," she reminded him, "but if you hate it I can put on something else…"

"No, it's fine I'm just teasing. It's your birthday and you should enjoy it."

"It's not that important," she mumbled.

"Of course it is. It's the celebration of you being here and I think your being here is the greatest thing in the world."

Isabella was overcome with emotion and before she could realize what she was doing, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Surprisingly he kissed her back. Things started getting steamy and she quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," he murmured, "I wanted to do that all day."

"I shouldn't have done that. You're dating my mom," she picked herself up off the floor, "I'm going to…" she pointed upstairs and made a hasty exit.

.

.

.

.

.

When Renee got home the following day Isabella felt guilty about what happened the night before. She wasn't sure how to face her mother.

"Oh, Isabella! It was so amazing, I even won some money. The girls and I had such a great time. I don't know where I get all this luck from, I mean, I won money, and I have great friends _and_ the perfect boyfriend. It's such a shame that Edward couldn't come with me. I missed him so much and I can't wait to tell him about it," she pulled out her cell phone and ran up the stairs as Isabella shook her head and continued making breakfast.

_All about Renee, _Isabella sighed.

"Oh and Isabella could you get me some painkillers I have a killer headache," Renee yelled from upstairs.

Isabella fetched the Motrin and made a plate for Renee then set it at the table and proceeded to pour her orange juice.

Renee strolled back into the kitchen, "I just spoke to Edward. He misses me too. He is such a great guy and I think I love him."

Isabella didn't reply and Renee continued, "He loves me too you know. He just hasn't said it yet but I fell like he's the one. We will get married one day and have a child and you'll have a father-"

"I already have a father," Isabella interrupted.

"Yes but he doesn't give a shit about you. He has new children. Besides, you're not very likeable anyway. That's why you have no boyfriend and probably have never been kissed," she said mockingly and gave a pout.

"Yeah probably," Isabella handed Renee her juice and went to make herself a plate.

"You don't need to make dinner tonight because Edward and I are going on a date. You can order yourself a pizza or something. I'll leave money."

Isabella didn't respond and Renee continued, "Some teenagers have to work for money but you have it easy. You're lucky to have me as your mom."

**Make my day and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3**

Two months had passed and Edward and Isabella barely spoke. When her mother had returned home it was like nothing happened. Edward was almost always over at the house being lovey-dovey with Renée. She mostly steered clear of them by hiding in her room until it was time to make dinner. Their love shouldn't have bothered her but she could not help the gnawing feeling of jealousy that ripped through her.

She watched them from her place in the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. They sat lounging in chairs on the back patio. Renée said something funny and he threw his head back in laughter. They looked like a picture perfect couple. Renée leaned into him and in that moment he looked up and met her eyes. Isabella stood frozen and couldn't move away as their brown and green eyes stayed connected. She noticed that his eyes looked empty and sad despite him laughing just a second ago. He shifted his gaze as quickly as it came and returned his attention to Renée.

_Strange, _she thought, and went back to chopping the vegetables. For the past few months she had been purposefully avoiding him and his knowing eyes. She just wanted to forgetabout that night but she couldn't. Everything had felt _right_ and because of that she couldn't bring herself to wish it never happened.

Isabella pushed away all thoughts of him and tried to concentrate only on dinner. Thirty minutes later she made her way to the glass door of the patio and pulled it open.

"Dinner is ready," she mumbled not meeting their eyes as Renée moved away from Edward's ear. She felt guilt whenever she looked at her mother.

"Oh! What are we having?" Renée asked in a horribly screeching voice that made Isabella as well as Edward cringe; though neither noticed his.

"We're having Chicken Piccata and Canelli Bean Fritters and I made a Tiramisu layer cake," she turned around and went into the kitchen for the food. She carried two dishes and two were already on the table. Edward pulled Renée's chair out and she giggled like a school girl and Isabella had to look away. She hated it when her mother did this.

"He is such a gentleman, isn't he? I swear I will never meet someone else like him," she gushed.

"You got that right," she mumbled. When the food was placed they all dug in.

"This is excellent as usual Isabella. You are an amazing cook. Maybe you should pursue it as a career," he complimented. He had a playful smirk on his face.

_Look at him, _she thought, _with is smooth voice and panty dropping smirk. He thinks I'll fall for it again. Well it's not happening. _She gave him a tight smile dropped her fork and didn't answer.

"What did you say you wanted to do again," he asked leaning in and his eyes danced with mischief.

"I didn't." It came out ruder than she intended.

Renée looked between the two of them seeming confused. She interrupted their stare down, "Isabella who farted in your cereal? I's not Edwards's fault that the only thing you are good for is a kitchen."

"Mom that's so gross," she said picking her fork back up and shoveling more food into her mouth.

"I know, but what is up with you lately. I didn't want to say anything but you have been more aloof than usual and you are always rude to Edward," Renée cried. "Are you…are you jealous," she placed a hand over her heart, "I know we haven't spent much time together since I started dating Edward. Do you feel like he's taking all my time?"

Isabella was getting angry, something that rarely occurred, and she wasn't sure why. She stood up angrily, "mom, are you _drunk_? We have _never_ spent time together because there is _always_ something new and interesting to take up your time," she didn't yell. He voice shook slightly, "You didn't even remember my birthday until two weeks after it passed. Everything isn't all about Renée you know. I don't even…"

Renée snapped out of her shock at Isabella talking back and stood up too. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Yeah, I forgot a birthday. Big deal! I have always been there for you but most of the time you are too busy in la la land to appreciate it. That's why I have to find other ways to occupy myself. I can't spend every living moment with you. I would lose my mind because you are so damn boring. You are so self-centered that's why your father doesn't want you."

Isabella swiftly glanced over at Edward who she had forgotten was even in the room. He was sitting relaxed, with a glass of wine, a satisfied smirk, and an impish look in his eyes. He was enjoying their fight.

"That's the same reason Edward is going around kissing other women," Isabella spat and instantly regretted it.

Renée gasped and slapped Isabella across her face with a loud smack. "How dare you accuse Edward of such a dreadful thing? He doesn't want anyone but me. You are jealous and trying to ruin my relationship. You are such a worthless piece of shit. What did I do to deserve a daughter like this? It is just my luck."

Renée went over to Edward who remained completely unfazed by Isabella's accusation, "Come on Edward. Let's go out I can't look at that bitch for another second. I try to include her by allowing her to sit with us and _this_ is out it ends." He stood up and led her out of the room.

Isabella stood frozen in the kitchen with her hand cupping her face and tears fell from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't let Renée's words affect her but they did.

.

.

.

.

"Are you going to apologize," Renée asked as she stood in the living room after Edward dropped her off the next morning. She didn't come home that night.

"I'm sorry mom. That was out of line and I shouldn't have said it. PMS, you know," Isabella really was sorry. Well partly. She knew that calling Renée out on her selfishness would do no good. Renée was blind. What she was truly sorry for was bringing up the thing about Edward and for losing her temper. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. I forgive you," Renée started climbing the stairs, "I already had breakfast so you don't have to cook any."

The next Friday afternoon after school, Isabella was on her way home when she was overcome by the feeling of being watched. She was walking in the light rain on the sidewalk and she looked around frantically. She continued walking and thought back about the things that went on in her home over the past week.

Renée had barely spoken to her and was out almost every night. Edward didn't spend as much time at the house as before. Her mother made sure of it. Because she was alone so much and she didn't have to prepare dinner every night she had a lot of time on her hands. Isabella was considering what Edward had said about pursuing a cooking career and she spent most afternoons with college applications. She didn't dare tell her mother about them because she was afraid of being discouraged.

She thought about the upcoming thanksgiving activities. Esme had told Edward to bring his _girlfriend_ and any other friends to Thanksgiving dinner, so both Isabella and her mother were going. She briefly wondered if Esme had met Renée and what her reaction and feelings were to Renée being a much older woman. It was bound to be awkward.

The rain started to pour harder and she regretted not bringing an umbrella. She normally had one in her car but since she didn't drive it is of no use. Renée had taken her car because hers broke down and she needed to make a trip to Squamish to celebrate a friend's birthday. She had said that Isabella '_would just have to walk home'_ because she had to be there for a friend on such a special day.

A dark-tinted sports car pulled up next to Isabella. She started to get nervous and wondered if she was going to get kidnapped, but wondered, '_Why would a kidnapper drive a sports car?'_ The driver rolled down the automatic window and a familiar voice said, "Get in!"

After a brief hesitation she went over to the passenger side and got in before putting on her seatbelt, "I didn't know you had a car."

"I have a lot of things you don't know about sweetheart. Besides I need something for rainy days," he said in a low voice all the while looking at her lips as he sped down the slippery streets. _What is up with him? Does he have a personality disorder or something,_ Isabella thought.

"Don't even start that, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yeah you might announce it to the world again," he laughed.

"It's not like they would believe me," she sighed.

"Maybe you should be specific about who was doing the kissing. _You_ kissed _me_ if I remember correctly, but I would gladly take all the blame. I really enjoyed it."

She looked at him disbelievingly, "You think I should have let her know it was me you kissed? Are you crazy? She would murder me!"

"Again, _you_ kissed _me. _Besides I doubt she is capable of killingyou. If anything it may be _you_ that kills _her_. Bella began to feel uncomfortable with the conversation. _Maybe he is crazy, _she thought.

She quickly changed the subject, "Why are you here? You don't live around here and Renée is in Squamish."

"Maybe I came to see you."

She didn't respond. She didn't want to feed his ego, "Have your parents met Renée?"

"No, but when we meet them again, I'll be sure to introduce them to your mother. I told them she is coming along."

"Do they know about your age difference?"

"It's not really important nor is it relevant. Wait we're talking about me and Renée right?

"Who else?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I think I told them about a difference in age," he said pensively.

They pulled up in front of Isabella's house, "Thanks for the ride," she mumbled and he stared at her with faraway look.

"What?"

"Nothing really," he said, "I was just thinking about how much things will change now and if you even realize it."

"What does that even mean? Are you going to marry my mom or something?" she asked annoyed.

"Of course not," he said it like it was the most absurd thing and she was confused as to why, "Maybe when you are finished with school."

**Notice Edward's strange choice of words? **

**Review please. I'm begging. It helps me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella had to deal with her overbearing mother all her life. What happens when Isabella meets Renee's new mysterious boyfriend? Will he change everything? What will happen to her relationship with her mother?**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4**

Isabella dropped her keys into the bowl on the table by the front door as she ambled into the house. She felt incredibly uncomfortable in her wet clothing.

"What do you want?" she asked, getting annoyed when she noticed him behind her.

"I want to watch a movie," he moved past her and sauntered into the living room.

"Can't you do that at, I don't know, _your_ house?"

"I wanted a human companion," he called back at her. He popped his head out from in the living room, "You are _human_, right? Because sometimes you act all strange and robotic."

She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Isabella listened as he moved around noisily in the living room. _If he thinks I'm going to watch a movie with him then he has another thing coming. Who does he think he is? _She rinsed out her glass and made her way upstairs to change into dry clothing. She put on comfortable sweats and a t-shirt before running back downstairs to make sure Edward didn't break anything.

As she hit the last step she noticed that the house was quiet. Walking into the living room she looked around and found that it was empty. The television was on and displayed the blue logo of the DVD player.

"Oh good, you're back," she jumped at the close proximity of his voice. She didn't hear him come in. As she whirled around she found his signature smirk plastered across his face. She wanted to slap him or kiss him. It was hard to decide.

He held up a bag, "I brought movies and some of my mom's pastries," he moved into the room, "You can get the popcorn."

He went over to the TV and started pulling out movies from the bag. Bella remained where she was standing. She didn't want a repeat of the last time. She thought of how soft his lips felt. She had never been kissed before and had nothing to compare it to but it was one of the best feelings she had. She enjoyed kissing him and was ashamed because of it. She wanted to do it again.

"What," he asked when he noticed her hesitation, "Are you afraid to be alone with me?" He sounded amused. "I won't bite. And I'll even try to keep my lips to myself. I promise."

"I don't like popcorn," she slowly walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch, "What are we watching?"

"Anything but _The Notebook_. You look like _The Notebook _type," he ginned at her.

"Well, for your information, I've never seen it. I wasn't really interested."

"Now you're making me want to kiss you," he smirked and her mouth fell open, "but I made a promise and I'll try to keep it."

"You do that." He gave a husky laugh at the comment and she rolled her eyes. He picked out a movie and quickly joined her on the couch. Edward angled his body towards her and she sat ramrod straight. She could feel his eyes on her throughout the movie. After the first few minutes Isabella relaxed and they slipped into a somewhat comfortable silence as they watched intently. She couldn't remember the last time she sat with someone and just watched a movie. It felt good.

"Why do you let her walk all over you?" His voice was low, "You are a beautiful girl. You know that?"

She blushed and looked away nobody but Edward tells her that. Maybe only he can see it and for whatever reason it made her giddy. She wondered if she would meet someone who thought the same of her in the future.

"She's my mother," she said simply.

When the end credits came on he turned to her, "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Isabella looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his ear, "I meant, do you want to go out."

"No. I think I'll stay here and clean up a bit," She pulled her feet unto the chair and hugged her knees.

"This place is spotless," he looked around, "Come on. We can go to _Esmeralda's_. My mom would be pleased to see you again."

Isabella smiled, "Okay."

.

.

.

Carlisle Cullen was a handsome man by most standards. He had pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. Time had made him even more handsome than he had been in his youth. He was also a very strict and dictatorial man but most people couldn't see it in his being unless they were looking for it. It was there. If you were to look deeply into his eyes you could also see the coldness and wickedness that lay there. If you tore your eyes away from his handsome face long enough you could see it in his countenance. He loved power and he loved to control those around him and that included his son.

His son, Edward had inherited a lot from him. They had the same smile, they were both ambitious, they shared facial features and they were both manipulative and somewhat immoral.

Carlisle sat in his car outside _Esmeralda's,_ checking his email on his iPhone and thought back to a conversation he had with his son a few months before. Edward had told him that he was dating a woman; a much older woman. Carlisle had not been happy in the least. He forbade Edward from seeing her and he had no doubt that his son would end it. Carlisle was the only person Edward seemed to listen to but Edward was still with her. He confronted him about it a few weeks later and Edward had simply said that he was handling it. He was very much aware about what Edward meant by 'handling'.

Carlisle looked up as a car parked in front of his. He watched as Edward got out helped a brunette out of his car. He held on to her hand as they made their way into _Esmeralda's._

"What is this," Carlisle mused. He pocketed his phone and got out of his car. When he got inside he saw his wife Esme, giving the girl a hug. This was obviously not the older woman and he wasn't surprised in the least.

They didn't notice his entrance and he stood unnoticed for a few seconds before speaking. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

The girl whirled around and he noticed how beautiful she was. He immediately approved. She was much better than the older woman.

"Oh, Isabella this is my father, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Isabella Swan," Edward introduced them.

_Even her name is beautiful_, he thought. _I notice he doesn't call her girlfriend. He's still with that woman no doubt. _

She blushed and Carlisle held out his hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you," he brought her hands to his lips. "Edward here has told me so much about you," he lied. He gave Edward a pointed look.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Esme excused herself, and Carlisle waited until she was gone to continue speaking.

"So what brings you here on this lovely Friday afternoon," he asked in a pleasant voice. He was trying to win her over.

"Edward and I were watching movies but then he got bored and wanted to come here," Isabella rambled and barely met Carlisle's probing eyes.

_She's a shy one,_ he thought. _She seems to lack self-esteem too…She's perfect._

"_Esmeralda's _is always an ideal place to come to relax and clear the mind_," _he said. _It's time for papa Carlisle to step in. _"This is why I came here. I was looking for you Edward. I need to go over some things with you. We can't do it out in the open, so let's do it at your place. It's closer."

Edward knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to play along. Isabella looked curiously between the two of them and she nervously bit her lip.

"Isabella you don't mind do you," Edward turned to her.

"I guess I can wait here until you get beck."

"Nonsense," Carlisle waved her off, "Come with us." He turned on his heel and approached the door as Edward and a confused Isabella followed after him.

.

.

.

Edward lived in the penthouse of his Seattle apartment building. Isabella was shocked by the luxuries of the building. The main entrance was spacious and consisted of a black and white theme. There was a large man with a pleasant face seated behind a desk and he rose when he saw them.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, , and Ma'am."

"Hello, Jeremy," Edward answered.

"Good evening" Isabella murmured.

"A Miss Denali was here to see you sir." He turned his attention to Edward.

"Thanks. I'll get back to her."

"You live here," she asked in astonishment.

"I own the building," Carlisle said coming up behind them, "Shall we?"

They entered the elevator and Edward pressed the button for the penthouse suite. _Of course. He owns the building anyway,_ Isabella thought as they waited for the elevator to ascend.

"Home sweet home," Edward said as he opened the door. He let Isabella and Carlisle go ahead of him and then shut the door.

The apartment was amazing. The living room was well decorated with expensive furniture. A plasma screen Television dominated one of the walls and the back wall was glass. It led out to a terrace that overlooked the Seattle skyline.

"Dad let's take this to my office. Isabella you can make yourself at home," Edward led his father down the hall.

She moved toward the snowy couch and carefully took a seat. She sat there for a few minutes before she took notice of the terrace door and got up to take a closer look. She opened to door and stepped into the cool air of the November evening. There was a Jacuzzi and swimming pool outside. Isabella imagined herself in it and immediately shook of the thought. It was inappropriate.

She went over to the balcony and looked down before taking a step back. She had always been afraid of heights and it looked like the entire Seattle was beneath her.

She turned around and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. She wondered what Carlisle and Edward were discussing. It seemed important and she wasn't sure why she couldn't have just stayed at _Esmeralda's _with Esme. Carlisle was a strange character and she wasn't sure what, but something about him scared her.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out and answered without looking at it.

"Hello."

_Isabella._

"Oh. Hey mom," she sighed knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant.

_Edward broke up with me, _she bawled. _I don't know what happened. We were so good together and he texts me to tell me he can't see me anymore._ Isabella wasn't sure why but this news made her happy beyond belief.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry." She didn't mean it.

_I don't think I can make it home tonight. Maybe, tomorrow._ She sniffled. _Why does everything happen to me?_

Isabella listened as her mother continued to whine and didn't notice as Edward silently approached her, "Who are you talking to?"

She whirled around in shock, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

She put away the phone and looked up at him, "You broke up with my mom."

"Yes."

"Why," she looked down at her hands and began to play with her fingers.

"It wasn't going anywhere Isabella. I didn't have feelings for her. I'm in love with someone else." Her eyes widened and she looked at him with disbelief etched across her face. She wasn't going to see him anymore. She would miss him even his annoying side.

"Oh," she looked down, "Well that's good for you. You're too good for Renée anyway."

"That's true."

"Where is your father," she looked past him expecting to see the man.

"He went home. We only had a quick meeting."

She let out a breath, "Well I guess we won't be going to that Thanksgiving dinner. It's going to be just me and Renée."

"No. _You're_ still coming," He stepped closer to where she sat.

"I can't go. You can't bring your ex's daughter to dinner," she gave a nervous laugh, "What would your parent's think."

"They like you. They want you to come."

"Renée wouldn't approve."

"We don't need her approval." She liked the sound of _we._

"She would never forgive me."

"Who cares. She treats you like shit anyway and I would do better," he pulled a chair and sat in front of her, "I'm moving after Thanksgiving."

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

He grabbed he hand and traced circles on them, "Well come with me."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Renée won't let me-"

"As I said before, we don't need her permission. You are an adult," he cut her off.

"I barely know you,"

"That's not a proper excuse."

"Yes it is."

"You'll never see me again," he reasoned. "Stop thinking with your head, follow your heart."

She remained silent.

"What about school?"

"Transfer."

"I'll lose my mother."

"You'll win something better and that's all you will lose. It would be better if you decided now before she came back. That way you can leave without a confrontation."

She tried to think of another excuse but she found herself wanting to go with him. He showed her things her mother never did. She felt like he cared. She wanted somebody to care.

"Just think about it."

.

.

.

Renée got home the following afternoon while Isabella was making dinner. She was making chicken soup in hopes that it would make Renée feel better about the breakup. Isabella listened as she slammed things around in the front room. She heard a male voice and realized that Renée wasn't alone.

"Isabella, get out here," Renée screeched.

She stopped chopping the carrots and cautiously went into the hall where her mother's voice was coming from.

Her mother was standing with her arms linked with a strange man, "Mom?"

"Oh you look terrible." Renée ran her eyes over her daughter's comfortable ensemble. "Couldn't you have dressed in something nicer?"

"You just broke up with-"

"Never mind that!" She turned her attention to the man, "John, this is my daughter Isabella. Isabella this is my boyfriend John."

The man, for once, looked to be about Renée's age. He was tall with large ears and squinty blue eyes. His blonde hair was in a buzz cut and he had a chunk missing from the end of his nose. John was no Edward; that was for sure.

He mumbled hi and otherwise gave no indication of noticing Isabella.

"What's for dinner?"

"I was making chicken soup because I thought…" Isabella let her sentence drift at the sight of the scowl on Renée's face. She couldn't understand what was happening. She expected Renée to come home distraught about her breakup but instead she brought a man.

"I don't feel like eating soup babe," John whined. "How about a celebratory steak instead," He looked at Isabella expectantly. Isabella ran her hand through her hair and looked at him in disbelief.

"Well I already started," she explained.

"Isabella can I talk to you alone for a moment," Renée grabbed her elbow and steered her out of the room. "Can't you just make something else? I really like him!"

"I'm almost finished," Isabella said in a loud whisper.

"Why would you make soup anyway?"

"You called last night crying. I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"Because you don't think," she looked up, "Why did I have to get the dumb useless daughter?" It didn't matter how often Renée said it, it always hit Isabella's self-esteem. _Yeah. Dumb me, _she thought.

"Where did you meet him anyway?'"

"At a restaurant. It was love at first sight; I mean His whole aurora was like wow!"

"Mom that doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does. Don't you know what an aurora is? My God, you are stupid," Renée scoffed. _I'm pretty sure you mean aura,_ she thought.

"How soon can you whip up some steak," Renée asked, getting back to the subject.

"We don't have steak. I'd have to go shopping."

"Well make something else."

"Like what?" Isabella asked.

"Use that empty head of yours for once," Renée turned to leave, "and make it quick."

Isabella sighed before staggering to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, she turned off the soup. Then she started opening cupboards trying to come up with something.

"What should I do?" she asked herself hopelessly. "Maybe he likes Italian." She didn't have much time to make anything with spectacular but she had the ingredients for spinach and prosciutto lasagna.

It would be ready within an hour. She got out the ingredients and preheated the oven. She started stirring the spinach, ricotta, garlic, salt and pepper. Fifty-five minutes later she pulled the lasagna out of the oven and called in Renée and John.

Renée sauntered into the kitchen, "John and I decided to go out instead."

"But I made Spinach and Prosciutto lasagna," Isabella said frustrated.

"That's great but we decided to go out instead," Renée turned to leave, "Don't wait up. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

Isabella groaned and sat down at the empty table, "I guess it's just me and you lasagna." Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out and looked at the number. It was blocked.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Edward."

"Hey," Isabella smoothed back her hair as if he could see her. "What's up?"

"Did you think about it?"

Isabella looked at the lasagna. Renée treated her like garbage all the time. She wouldn't miss her if she was gone. Renée might not even notice until she wants something or if she's hungry.

_She has a new boyfriend. She doesn't need me._ Isabella took a deep breath hoping that she would not regret the decision she was about to make.

"I thought about it, and my answer is yes."

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Myer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This may have some mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

Edward hung up his phone and placed his hand on the steering wheel. _That was easy, _he thought, _I'm not sure I would be able to beg. _He turned the car on and drove down the street. He passed three houses before stopping in front of Isabella's. He felt triumphant. He was finally getting what he wanted. He saw when Renée left with her new toy and he used it as an opportunity. As he approached the door it flew open and Isabella stood in the doorway.

"Well goodnight beautiful." She giggled and blushed. He had a way of making her smile. She stepped back to allow him to enter the house.

"Are we doing this tonight?" he asked after she shut the door.

"She won't be back until late tomorrow and it would be better to do this without a confrontation." She led him to the living room, "I just need to get my clothes and some books."

He waved his hand, "No need. We can leave right now. Just pack a small bag."

"Alright let me just get one thing," she ran upstairs. Less than a minute later she came back with a tiny wooden box and a duffel bag, "That's it."

"Let's get going then," he turned and approached the door while she followed behind.

Once in the car Isabella started thinking about what she was doing. She was running away from everything she ever knew with a man she barely knows. This was the most impulsive thing she has ever done in her life.

"Where exactly are you moving?" Isabella was trying to start a conversation to fill the silence.

"A town in Colorado," he said simply.

"Oh, where?"

"Crestone, Colorado," she looked puzzled, "It's a small town, and it has about one hundred and nine people."

"Why there?"

"I want to get away from the city, maybe settle down."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you will love it." She wanted to love it. She wanted to be impulsive for once and see where their path will lead.

.

.

Renée and John were laughing as they stumbled into her house on Sunday Afternoon.

"I had a wonderful time John," Renée removed her coat and flung it at the rack. It fell off and she ignored it, leading John into the living room. _Isabella will get it. She's a neat freak,_ Renée thought. The fell unto the couch and proceeded to 'make out' like teenagers.

"Can I stay for dinner sugar lumps?" John was starting to get hungry.

"Of course you can honey bear," Renée stood up, "Let me just make sure she makes something you like."

Renée peeked into the kitchen and seeing nobody she decided to look upstairs. _This is so strange, she is normally in the kitchen around this time, _she thought. When she reached Isabella's room she flung the door open only to find that it was empty.

She ran back downstairs to check the kitchen again in hopes that she missed her the first time, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Isabella?"

No answer.

.

.

Edward's apartment looked nothing like it had two days before, when Isabella first visited. There were white sheets over the furniture and boxes littered on the floor.

"I'm leaving my furniture," he said looking around the room, "I'm only bringing a few personal belongings."

"What exactly are you going to do in Crestone?"

"What do you mean," he led her to the balcony door, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate. I mean what is your job," she took a seat.

"I'm an artist and a business owner."

"What kind of business?"

"Restaurants, hotels, art galleries. I travel a lot."

"Amazing."

"Yes," he was looking deeply into her eyes and it was starting to make her nervous. "Do you want to see the house?"

"What house?"

"The one I had built in Colorado."

"Sure," he got up and took her hand leading her back into the apartment and down the hallway that he went down with Carlisle. They passed a few doors and stopped at the last one.

"This is my office," he opened the door and led her in. The room was large with various paintings decorating the wall. They all had different subjects but they blended perfectly. She stopped at one of the paintings. It was of a girl a heart shaped face and brown hair. She was reading a book and had a striking resemblance to Isabella.

"Is that…"

"It's you," he murmured.

"Wow," It was all she could say. The picture made her a bit uncomfortable but she shrugged it off. "Where is the house?"

He went over to his desk and turned on his MacBook, "Come here." She walked around his desk and stood behind him. "This is the place."

"Wow… It's big"

"Yeah, the size is necessary."

.

.

.

He led her into the room, "This is my room. Don't mind the mess."

"Okay, where am I going to stay?"

"You can have the left side," he said, unperturbed. He walked into the en suite bathroom and called out, "or the guest room if you prefer."

She started to regret her choice. _I can't stay in here with him_, she thought, _The guest room it is.  
><em>  
>She went over to the bed and sat on the edge. After a few minutes he walked out wearing only boxer briefs, "Did you bring something to sleep in?"<p>

She shook her head, "Well, you can have something of mine." He threw a t-shirt at her.

She started thinking about if she is making a mistake by jumping into things with him, "Which way to the guest bedroom?"

"It's across the hall," he smirked at her. "You don't like sharing?"

"I just think it would we best. We hardly know each other."

"I'm hurt," he put his hand on his chest in mock offense, "I thought we had a connection."

"If you stay, I promise to be good," He patted the spot next to him pouting his lips at her. She shook her head and settled in next to him.

"Your whole family is here, why do you want to go all the way to Colorado?" His decision to move to a remote town in a state far away from family perplexed her.

"I need to get away," he sighed.

"Away from what?" She was curious. His gamily seemed nice enough.

"Everything. Don't you ever have the urge to just leave? This place is supposed to be very quiet and secluded. I want to keep everything out."

"I've felt that way most of my life. Sometimes I would dream of my father coming back for me and taking me away from my mom," she picked at the bed sheet idly.

"What happened to your dad?"

"I don't really remember him, he left when I was little. My mom says it was because of me," her chest tightened with grief. She always felt that nobody wanted her and she never brought any good. All she ever had was her mother.

"Maybe it was best that he left. It's better to have no father, than have one that resents you," he reasoned.

"Yeah," she didn't want to talk about it anymore, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What is your dad really like? I've only met him once."

He was quiet for a while. "My dad is wise, bold and ruthless, and he can be a little domineering at times." Little was an understatement.

"Wow," He did seem very assured when she met him, "What was he like when you were a kid?"

"He pushed us to succeed at everything we did. He didn't and still doesn't stand for failure. He believes that if you want something, you must take it and let nothing stand in your way," He was lying on his back staring pensively at the ceiling.

"And your mom?"

"I think you can figure out what she'd like on your own. Let's get some rest," He reached over and switched of the lamp.

.

.

.

Edward and Isabella did not make it to the Cullen Thanksgiving dinner. Thursday morning they started loading up Edwards' car.

"Ever been on a road trip?"

She shook her head, "I've never even left Washington State."

"This should take maybe two days or more because I plan on making a few stops," he threw another box in the back seat and went over to the passenger side, opening the door for Isabella.

Once they were ready to leave Edward started moving towards Fifth Avenue, "We'll stop in places like Boise city and Salt Lake city. It'll be fun."

Isabella was quiet as they drove. She looked out the window enjoying the scenery. They had been driving for a while when she noticed they were entering Spokane and several other cities.

When they "How about we stop and grab a bite?"

"Sure." They stopped at an Italian Restaurant in Boise, Idaho.

A pretty blonde waitress came over after they were seated in their booth. She welcomed them to the restaurant and asked for their orders. When the meal was finished they got back on the road again.

They had been driving for twelve hours when Edward announced that they were in Salt Lake City and would be spending the night.

He pulled into an upscale neighborhood and stopped in front of a fairly large house. Isabella looked questioningly at him. "My parents own some property and such on this side."

She followed him to the front door and stood nervously behind him as he unlocked the door. He dropped the bag he was holding and led Isabella down a hallway to the living room. He sat down on the couch and she soon followed.

"I wanted to speak to you about something before we go any further," he said. Something in his tone was off. Her heart leapt, "What is it?" Many different scenarios ran through Isabella's mind as she tried to figure out what he needed to talk to her about.

"It's about my family," he sighed, "What I tell you today cannot leave this room. Don't mention it again. I want to make sure we come to an agreement before we leave here. If you don't want to, I'll just take you home."

Isabella didn't want to go home. This was the first time she ever left the state of Washington and it was thrilling. She wasn't even sure if she would miss her mother. Renée had always been on the go throughout Isabella's life. She had never really been there for her daughter emotionally.

"What is it? It can't be that bad," she reasoned.

"Well, my grandparents set up a trust fund for their grandkids," he started,

"Wow," Isabella was amazed.

"Yeah but there is a catch," he stated, "You have to be married first. If I get married before twenty-eight it's mine. If I'm not married by twenty-eight I can't have it and my father will stop funding my projects."

"I'm pretty well of on my own and I don't necessarily need it but one of the main reasons for me wanting to meet this obligation is my father. He will never forgive me if I disappoint Granddad. If I don't find a wife, he'll find one for me and I won't be able to say no. He would never allow me to because he's a control freak. If I don't do it he will take my art away from me. I love being in the family business but photography is a love of mine."

"So you're telling me this because…" she trailed off understanding the reasons behind him telling her.

"Let's get eloped. Vegas isn't too far, we can fly. We can go right now or leave in the morning. Whichever you prefer."

"You want to marry _me_," she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said, "Unless you are just here for show. If you are I can just take you home now."

"So if I say no, I have to go home?"

"Yeah, I want you to love me one day. If you can't then I see no reason for you to be here."

Isabella thought about what he was saying carefully. It may seem crazy but for some reason she wanted to just be impulsive and follow him. _How bad could marrying him be,_ she thought. _It can't be any worse th_

"So, is this a proposal?"

"Yes. Yes it is," he said softly.

She made her decision then, "Then my answer is yes."

He had a triumphant smile on his face as he embraced her. _Too easy,_ he thought.

**Please, please, please review. I need the motivation. Sorry this took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'm on TWCS.**

**Reviewers get teasers.**

**Chapter 6**

Edward and Isabella arrived in Colorado the next day. They had come to the agreement on how they would proceed with the marriage. His family would fly in via private jet and they would then have an impromptu marriage at Edward's new home in Colorado.

As they got closer to their new home Isabella stared at her engagement ring in admiration. It was really beautiful. Edward had reminded her repeatedly that the amount of money he was willing to spend on her was a sure sign of how much he cares for her. She liked the feeling of being cared for.

"What made you want to move here," Isabella asked as she looked out the window at the scenery. It became more secluded the further they drove.

"A change of scenery," he turned to her with a charming smile, "I like this place a lot. It brings back great memories. Why, you don't like it?"

"No, no it's fine," she said quickly, not wanting him to feel bad about something that has apparent emotional meaning to him.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to give this place up so soon," he reached out and grabbed her hand, tracing patterns on the back with his thumb.

She turned to stare out the window again when she was interrupted by _Mother_ by the plastic Ono band. She immediately knew it was Renée calling.

She turned to Edward, "It's my mother."

"Why don't you go ahead and answer it," his voice was encouraging but there was something off about his expression. Isabella couldn't tell what it was.

She nodded and pressed answer on the phone, "Hello?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I tried to call you," Renée's voice was filled with anger.

"My phone was turned off," she said quietly. She didn't remember turning it on, now that she thought of it. _I was too caught up with everything, _she thought.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in Cr-," She was about to tell her Crestone, Colorado when Edward interrupted.

"Don't tell her where you are, it's none of her business anymore. She only cares about her next meal," Edward said bitterly. _He's right,_ Isabella thought, _Renée doesn't care. She never did._

"Mom it doesn't matter where I am," she sighed, "What matters is, I left. I needed a change of scenery." She smiled inwardly at the words Edward had used earlier.

"I am your mother. Of course it matters, you stupid bitch. Get your ass back here this instant," she screamed.

"Mom-"

"I'm leaving for a week with John and his parents. You were supposed to bake me a pie to bring with me," she interrupted.

"Renée!"

"Listen to me," she yelled, "I'm leaving in a few hours, and when I get back on Friday, you better be here." Renée hung up the phone.

"That went well," Isabella sighed.

"She never seems to listen to you," Edward commented. "I would never do that. I always want to hear you." She smiled at him, loving the feeling of being wanted.

.

.

.

.

The house was enormous. Isabella had noticed they had passed a few houses on the way to this one but she couldn't see any of them now. Isabella took in the sunshine thinking of how easy it would be to get used to.

"Home sweet home," he said after the pulled into the garage in the back.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get inside."

Isabella was astonished to see the house was fully furnished. The living area consisted of solid parquet floors. The walls were covered in various pieces of what seemed to be original paintings and photography and the ceiling seemed to be over ten feet. The furniture looked to be all antique and there was a baby grand piano in front of a huge glass wall that had a spectacular view of the valley below.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow," he laughed wrapping a hand around her waist.

"I thought you said this was a last minute thing. When did all of this stuff get here," she asked.

"It was. I had my assistant, my mom and some movers set the whole thing up," he said. "I'm glad you think it's amazing. That was exactly what I was going for."

"I also have a surprise for you," he lifted her chin with his index finger so that she was looking at him.

"Oh you didn't have too-"

"I wanted too. I have the means so why shouldn't I," he asked pressing a finger to her lips.

He took her hand and led her to the stairs. He led her down a hallway and stooped at a double door, "I know how much you love reading, so I thought this was a great idea. And since you are going to be homeschooled, you can use it to study."

He opened the door and Isabella gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "This is all for me?"

"All for you, baby," he said softly as she looked at her newly acquired library. Bookcase lined all the walls except for the one covered in glass. There was a wooden circular table with two chairs in front of an oriental rug. There were a few comfy chairs around the room and the bookcases had sliding ladder and Isabella giggled at the sight.

Edward led her over to the table in front of the window, "I got you something else."

"Oh no, this is too much," she said whipping tears away.

"I'm offering you the world. Take it." He asked her to sit down and went to a cupboard on the far side of the room, coming back with two boxes.

"I got you a computer for your schoolwork. MacBook," he said holding up the box before sliding it over. "Everyone needs an iPod and it's pretty sad that you don't have one," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPod, handing it over. "I also got you an iPhone," he pulled out the phone handing it to her, "I took the liberty in putting the password in. It's your birthday."

He handed her the second box, "I also got you a kindle fire for reading when we travel."

_When did he get all of this,_ she thought. _It's almost as if he knew…nah._

Isabella threw her hands around his neck, "Thank you so much. This is too much. How will I ever repay you?"

"There's no need. You are going to be my wife so I guess you have to get used to this."

.

.

.

"When is your family getting here," she asked as they had dinner that night. Edward had driven a long way to get it while Isabella stayed behind to read.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said shoveling another bite into his mouth. _He has a cute way of chewing, _Isabella thought. _His mouth moves in amazing ways._

"Why are you staring at me like that," his eyebrows furrowed.

"No reason," she shook her head rapidly.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on. Tell me. This isn't fair," he whined.

She smiled at his tone, "Okay." Her voice lowered, "I like watching you chew."

"What was that?"

"Your chewing is cute," she repeated blushing.

"What can I say? He laughed, "I'm a cute guy."

She shook her head at his cockiness and turned her attention back to her food.

"I want to know you Isabella. I truly believe that we were meant for each other." His voice was firm. "Don't you feel the same way?"

She was taken aback by the change in the conversation, "Um…sure. I mean…"

"It only makes sense," he stated matter-of-fact.

"Yeah," she agreed, not entirely sure what to say. Edward's words sounded so cryptic. She couldn't be sure what to make of it.

"I knew you would agree with me," he smiled. "I'm going to take very good care of you. You won't ever have to worry again."

She nodded, agreeing without being absolutely sure about the meaning of his words.

After they finished with their dinner, he led her up to the master bedroom where they got ready for bed.

.

.

.

Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around Isabella, binding his body to hers.

She tried to wiggle her way out of his arms to no avail. _Wow, he's got a strong grip_. Her back faced his chest so she couldn't see him, but she was sure his expression would be adorable. _He probably has one of those sexy sleeping faces_. She giggled at the thought.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:55 in the morning. _Wow. I've never slept this late before. No more waking up early to feed Renée and her boyfriend of the week. _ _I guess I just have to wait here in his warm,_ sniff, _delicious arms_. She wiggled against him and felt something poking her. _Is that... oh God I think it is and I do NOT want to go there right now._ _Maybe after we marry. Marry. Ha ha. I feel like someone out of my romance novels. _ She shook him. "Edward?" Nothing. "Edward let go, I need too pee." He mumbled something unintelligible before smacking his lips loudly together.

His grip on her had loosened, she carefully unwound her body from his and made her way to the bathroom.

She quickly showered and put on some light day clothes. When she was finished she went downstairs in search of a drink of water or some orange juice. It was already close to noon.

As she rounded the corner to the bathroom, the doorbell rang, startling her.

"Oh!" She clutched her chest. _I wonder who that could be. Edward's family won't be here until later._

Isabella suddenly felt nervous at the thought of meeting Edwards parents unprepared. She smoothed down her hair and opened the door without checking to see who it was.

An older woman with a long skinny neck stood squinting at Isabella. Her silver hair shoulder-length looked professionally cut and she was very neatly dressed in slacks and a light sweater. She held a covered dish in her hands.

"Hi, can I help you," Isabella said smiling warmly at the older woman.

"You must be the new neighbor. If you really want to call it that, our house is so far apart. This place is so secluded. I can't even see yours from my place." She pointed backwards, "I'm your closest neighbor. I live a few ways over that way." The woman gasped, "Well aren't you the sweetest thing. You remind me of my granddaughter, Jane."

"I brought over my famous cherry pie." She gestured to the dish in her spidery hands. "Everyone in town talks about it. I sell them at the store in town."

"Oh, thank you. That's so sweet," Isabella said, reaching out to take the pie from the chatty lady.

"Oh, and where are your parents. Are they inside? I would love to say hi. I would love it if you all could join my husband and I for dinner," she grinned.

"Um...I'm actually here with my...um...my fiancé," Isabella stammered.

"Fiancé, how old are you young lady," she said looking at her carefully.

Isabella was about to answer when she heard a voice behind her.

"Old enough for marriage," Edward said snaking his arm around her waist. He had pulled on some flannel pajama pants before coming downstairs.

"And you are," he asked her coolly. He immediately disliked her. He knew people like her and didn't want her anywhere near his precious Isabella. He would not let anything jeopardize his relationship before it got anywhere.

She eyed Edward suspiciously. "The neighbor."

"I wasn't aware we had neighbors," he said burying his nose in Isabella's hair and tightening his hold on her.

"Yes, well I live down the road about five minutes away. I drove up here to welcome you to Crestone and offer some of my homemade pie," she explained.

"That's very nice of you," he said smiling at her. She noticed that it was cold and didn't reach his eyes. "Isabella, why don't you go bring the pie to the kitchen." His tone was final.

Isabella looked questioningly at him, and then nodded. "It was nice meeting you miss..."

"Mrs. McCarty. Rosalie McCarty dear," she said warily looking away from Edward. There was something about him she didn't trust. He seemed to lack something normal people had. His eyes were cold and empty.

"Mrs. McCarty," Edward let go of her waist and she stepped around him and into the house. The house he bought with a specific purpose in mind. Nobody was going to ruin his plans and he would make sure of it.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Edward said, gripping the door, ready to close it when the opportunity showed itself.

"I'll see you kids around," she turned around and made her way back to her car.

_I hope not_, he thought. _Nosy old hag._

Isabella had begun to cut a piece of the famous pie to sample a piece.

"Don't eat that," Edward warned as he entered the kitchen. She jumped in shock and dropped the piece she was aiming at her mouth.

"Never trust old ladies with pies," he said conspiratorially.

"Really Edward?" She rolled her eyes.

He walked over to her picked up the pie and the slice she had took and dumped it in the trash.

"Why would you do that," she asked slightly annoyed. He reached over and grabbed the fork she was holding. "That was a famous pie and now I can't taste the fame."

"I don't trust her and neither should you," he said firmly, pointing the spoon at her.

"She was harmless," Isabella reasoned, taking a seat on a bar stool. "What could she possibly do?"

He stepped towards her and placed his hands in either side of the counter, blocking her in, "Do me a favor and don't answer the door if you don't know who is behind it."

Isabella was confused by the seriousness of his tone. "Okay, if you say so."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean a lot to me," He gently caressed her cheek. "Don't go wondering off either. I don't like not knowing where you are."

He gripped both of her hands in his, "There are a lot of evil people in the world. Not everyone wants what's best for you. You can't trust random people."

_It was just an old lady,_ she thought. _Paranoid much?_

**Thank you for all the kind words. It really motivated me to continue working on Chapter 7. Review and let me know what you think. I have gotten many questions about Edward and Carlisle. You will find out everything soon enough. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**It's very important that you pay close attention to what goes on in this chapter. It will have more meaning later in the story.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**I'm on TWCS under the penname Velley.**

**Chapter 7**

Edward's parents were due to arrive any minute and Isabella found herself having a mini breakdown.

_Come on Bella. You've met them before. You can do this._' She looked at her frightened reflection in the mirror.

"Isabella," she heard Edward call. She turned around to see him entering the bedroom. "They just pulled in," he said. "Come on." He took her hand and led her downstairs.

As she followed Edward downstairs her mind drifted to her previous experience with his parents. They seemed to be really taken with her. Esme was a very sweet woman, and though Carlisle was strange, he _seemed_ nice too.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Isabella heard the front door open. As they rounded the corner they were met with three pairs of eyes.

"It's so great to see you again Isabella," Esme said stepping away from Carlisle and the unknown young woman, to give her a hug. "I'm so happy about you getting married after all this time."

'_All what time,' _Isabella thought.

"It's been many months and after all that time we are finally moving forward." Edward wrapped a hand around her waist.

"I can't think of a better way to spend Thanksgiving. My son has found happiness," Esme choked as tears welled up in her eyes. Isabella smiled gently at her.

"I'm getting way too emotional about this." Esme fanned her eyes.

"Yeah you are mom," Edward said chuckling. "Isabella you remember my father Carlisle." Carlisle stood quietly next to the young woman, who had since pulled out her phone, observing them indifferently.

"It is very nice to see you again Isabella," he said simply.

Edward gestured to the small dark haired woman next to Carlisle, "This is my sister Alice." Alice was a well-dressed petite woman. Her jet black shoulder-length hair was professionally done and brought out her piercing blue eyes.

The woman barely glanced at Isabella, only offering a, "mmhm…nice to meet you."

"Why don't we take this gathering to the living room," Edward suggested.

Esme pried Isabella out of Edwards's arms and led the way, while her family followed behind; Edward chuckling, Alice texting and Carlisle observing them carefully.

"So, Edward told me you wanted this done as soon as possible and I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of doing some planning," Esme started.

"Uh…o-kay?"

"I was thinking about Saturday in the back yard. The rest of the family will be coming and I think between me, Alice and my assistant, Tai, we can get it done. I already called the designer about the dress, so we will just have some last minute sizing later today so he can add to what he already has a-"

"Slow down mom," Edward chuckled. "I don't think Isabella is keeping up with you."

"Oh I'm sorry, sometimes I get lost in my work dear. Just know that you don't have to worry and I have everything covered."

Isabella wasn't sure about how she felt about all of this. Everything was happening so fast but that didn't seem like too much of a horrible thing. "Thank you Esme, for putting time into doing this. It means a lot to me that you care."

"Of course I care. My boy is finally getting married!"

"Yes he is sweetheart, but tone down the excitement a bit," Carlisle said. His eyes fell upon Isabella, "So how do you like the new home?"

"It's lovely. It's a bit big for just two people, but I like it here so far," she stated.

Alice's phone rang shrilly. "Sorry, I have to take this," she said moving out of the room with her phone pressed tightly to her ear as she whispered angrily.

Isabella watched her leave with curiosity. '_Strange.'_

"Alice can sometimes be a bit emotionally disconnected," Esme whispered.

"That's bullshit," Carlisle declared. "She's just a spoiled and selfish. I blame myself more than anyone. I was too damn easy on her. She should've gotten some tough love like Edward here." Carlisle patted his son on the back.

Esme ignored her grumpy husband and pulled out a large planner from her oversized bag, "Let's go upstairs and finish talking about this," she said, handing it to Isabella.

.

.

Carlisle and Edward sat silently facing each other. The older man carefully regarded his son, "So she agreed huh?"

"Yep." Edward beamed.

"I think she is very good for you. She can keep quiet," he murmured pensively.

"She won't say anything," Edward replied. "Besides, she doesn't know much. She doesn't even need to know."

"Well maybe not just yet," Carlisle advised.

Alice wandered back into the room, tightly clutching her phone. She sighed heavily and plopped down in the chair. She looked as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Carlisle turned his cold glare on her while Edward looked on indifferently. "What the hell was that about?"

"Rosemary had a problem with a few things back home," she said monotonously.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

"You're usually more lively," he observed. "I just think you're doing this for attention. You are completely fine."

"I'm usually more animated because of all the damn meds that's pumped into me. I'm just tired okay," Alice was getting annoyed but she didn't express her annoyance. She simply hid it by looking at everything but him. She wouldn't argue with her father. Nobody would.

"You better pull yourself together so you can help with this wedding. He has finally found someone and I won't have it ruined; especially after last time. I don't care if I have to drag her to the alter. He _will_ find happiness!"

.

.

"It's settled then," Esme sighed happily. "My little boy is all grown up. He had some time times but I'm so glad he's changed." She closed her planner and leaned over to place it on Edward's desk.

"I just can't help thinking that we're rushing into things," Isabella said worriedly. "I'm only eighteen."

Esme leaned forward placing her hand over the younger girls'. "Believe me sweetheart; you're not. I was about your age when I married my high school love. We are still completely happy. Fate brought you together, so it has to work. Age doesn't matter."

Isabella simply nodded.

"He told me about her," Esme shared quietly, Isabella appeared confused. "He told me about your bad situation at home."

"Oh, well I'm just happy to be away from all that," she replied quickly.

"Yes, and you should. Drugs are never the answer for that kind of situation," Esme declared.

'_What?'_

Isabella was about to ask Esme to clarify when they were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," called Esme.

"You have a call from Rosemary," Edward said holding out the phone.

"It's probably about the flower shop," Esme said reaching for the phone. "Is everything all right Rose," she asked as she departed from the room.

Edward smiled gently at Isabella, taking the seat Esme had just vacated. "How did it go?"

"Your mom is just as sweet as I remember," she giggled.

"Well of course," he said playfully. "She _is_ related to me and I know you think I'm sweet to." Isabella blushed and averted her gaze.

"We're getting married." She still couldn't wrap her head around it. She kept second-guessing her choice.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he said smiling brightly at her. "I can't wait to make you mine. I want to make you happy."

"I want to be happy."

"You deserve to be," he assured her.

"Tell me something Isabella," he said. "Where is the one place in the world that you have always wanted to see?"

She hesitated, "I wanted to see anything that wasn't Washington. I never left and thought I never would."

"What do you think about France?"

"Hmm Paris. Home of some of my favorite novelists," she hummed happily, clasping her hands together.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I have a home in the south of France. I was considering it for our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" She hadn't really thought of that. What did people do on honeymoons?

"Yes, honeymoon." He crossed his legs; ankle on knee. "We need our time together as man and wife. I want to get to know you."

"Me too," she smiled. Isabella looked carefully at Edward. His eyes were filled with happiness and another unknown emotion. She wasn't sure what it was but it seemed to be a good thing.

"Speaking of knowing things, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What did you tell your mother about me and my mom?" She thought back to Esme's strange comment.

"I told her about how much your mother put you down and her lack of affection for you," he said looking at her curiously. "Why did you ask?"

"When we were talking, I thought I heard her make a comment about drugs," Isabella explained.

"Drugs?" Edward looked confused,

"I probably heard her wrong and I didn't get a chance to ask because you came in," she backtracked.

"Probably," he agreed. They sat in comfortable silence; Isabella playing with a strand of her hair and Edward looking captivated in the girl across from him.

"You must understand something though," he said quietly. "Esme may be sweet but she has some problems. She confuses things sometimes."

"Really," Isabella asked worriedly.

"Yeah. She hates that it happens though, so I wouldn't confront her about it. It's best to ignore the little slips because if you point it out it would dampen her mood for the rest of the day."

"What causes that? Is it a medical…" she trailed off.

"She sees someone for it," he explained. "Just don't bring any of that up this week okay. She's really excited about us."

"Okay. I won't do anything if it would hurt someone as sweet as Esme."

"I know you won't" he said smiling gently at her. He stood up.

"Come on." He held out a hand and she took it. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her on the nose. "We better go socialize with the fam."

.

.

.

Later that evening, they all sat around the dining room table having dinner as a family.

"Isabella I hear you are from Washington." Alice's mood had improved drastically from the afternoon.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"Have you always lived there," she inquired, cutting into her roast beef.

Isabella nodded. "I've never been anywhere else."

"Wow. I don't think I would be able to do that. I'm a shopaholic and I love going shopping in New York and Paris," she gushed. "Maybe you can join me when fashion week comes around."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Edward chuckled.

"Oh be quiet," Alice said rolling her eyes at her brother. "All girls like to shop. It's in our DNA."

"It is," Esme agreed. "We really should take an all-girls trip. I want to spend time with my daughters." Isabella was overcome with emotion. It pleased her that Esme thought of her as a daughter.

"I think Edward's right. His wife shouldn't be off gallivanting during their first year of marriage they should spend as much time together as the can," Carlisle interjected. "Possibly focusing in grandchildren for us." Alice rolled her eyes.

Isabella chocked on her potatoes and Edward gently rubbed her back. '_Grandchildren?' _she thought. '_I don't think so.'_

"Are you alright dear," Esme asked gently. Isabella nodded reaching for her glass of water and taking a gulp. "Good," Esme continued. "We'll decide about that trip later." She winked at Isabella.

"We have to go into town tomorrow," Esme said to Isabella. "It would be nice if you could get used to your surrounding neighborhood."

**Thank you for reading. Review if you want a preview. See what I did there?**

**Tell me what you think. I want to hear details.**

**Guess who's making a comeback in the next chapter.**

**-Shiloh2010/Velley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Your wonderful reviews have warmed my heart and motivated me to write. Thank you for the support.**

**Chapter 8**

Isabella woke with something warm below her and something tickling her back. "You have to wake up baby. Esme will come calling soon." She nestled her head deeper into what she now knew was his chest.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

He sat up, bringing her with him. "Come on, get up." She unwound herself from his arms stretching and yawning delicately. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and patted her bottom gently. "Go get ready."

She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "I just want to lie here with you," she pouted. She snuggled into his side as he chuckled. "You're so warm, and you smell nice."

"As much as I want to spend the morning in bed with you," he said. "You really have to get up."

"Fine." she pouted. "But you're mine tomorrow. I love snuggling with you."

Isabella stumbled her way to the bathroom sleepily rubbing her eyes. She made a quick work of maneuvering out of her clothes and hopping into the shower. As she reached for the body wash and began to lather it onto her skin, she thought of her mother. She wanted to know if she was okay and if she missed her.

'_Maybe I'll call her later,'_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Edward," she called. "Is that you?" '_Of course it's him,'_ she thought. _'Who else would it be?'_

"Yeah baby," he answered. "I'm just brushing my teeth."

"Okay." Isabella felt nervous. Though he couldn't see her, she covered herself. She was naked, after all. "It's just a bit strange."

"Why," he asked with a mouth full of toothpaste. "If it's because you're naked then you had better get over it. You do remember that we agreed on marriage right?"

"I know that," she said with her arms still wrapped around her body.

"I'm pretty sure married people see each other naked among other things. I intend to act like a truly married person." He spat in the sink. "If you can't handle it then…"

"Oh no, it's not that," Isabella said quickly. "It will just take some getting used to. I've never shared a bathroom."

"It's okay, baby," he said as he rinsed off his tooth brush. "I understand."

After Isabella finished showering and dressing for the day she made her way downstairs and was met with an excited Esme and a tired looking Alice.

"Morning sweetheart," Esme beamed from her spot on her stool at the island. "Sit down and grab something to eat. We're going to have a long day."

"Morning," Isabella replied sweetly. She looked worriedly at Alice who was leaning on the counter, clutching a mug and holding her head up with one hand.

"Hey, Alice." Alice smiled softly and nodded in Isabella's direction. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alice answered. "I just didn't sleep well and my head hurts."

"Alright," Isabella said, beginning to butter a bagel.

"Where is Carlisle and Edward," she asked looking around the room as if she missed them before.

"In Edward's office having their "man" chat," Alice said, doing air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to eat anything honey," Esme asked Alice. She shook her head holding up the mug. "Sweetie you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Alice mumbled.

"You shouldn't take them on an empty stomach," Esme said in a worried. "Have some fruit at least. My nutritionist told me that smaller, frequent meals help. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Isabella observed their exchange with some confusion. She had no idea what was going on but there was something off about Alice. She wanted to know what it was but refrained from asking, out of fear that she would embarrass the girl. Alice did not seem too keen to talk.

Once they were finished with breakfast, the ladies situated themselves in Esme's Mercedes SUV.

"We're going to have to go over to some neighboring places to get some proper shopping done later," Esme said. "We have to stop in town for now though, to see what the people are like."

They pulled up into the parking lot of a little store not far from where they came. "Ooh a locally ran store," Esme enthused. "Let's go meet some locals, girls!"

Isabella and Alice followed behind a bouncing Esme as they made their way into the store. "It's so quaint looking," Esme gushed.

There was an elderly man sitting behind the counter and upon seeing them he got up to approach them. "Hey there," he called out to them. His dark eyes shined with happiness. "How are you ladies doing today?"

"Hello there," said Esme. "My son and his fiancé just moved here so we were just looking around town."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh, this is Isabella," Esme said pulling Isabella and thrusting her in front of the man, while Alice began perusing the aisles.

"She's a pretty young thing," he said looking her over. "Don't let anyone take advantage of that. There are horrible people in this world."

"Of course, no one will be taking any kind of advantage," Esme declared. "My son is the perfect person for her. They're getting married this Saturday."

"Oh, very good." The door dinged signaling someone's approach and the old man looked up to see the newcomer. "Here comes the love of my life," he said with a grin. "Rosalie, come meet the nice people!"

Isabella turned to see whom the woman was and was shocked when she locked eyes with Mrs. McCarty. "Mrs. McCarty," she gasped.

"It's good to see you again dear," she said smiling warmly at Isabella.

"You've met before," Esme asked looking between them.

"Yes, she brought us a pie," Isabella explained.

"I was just coming to bring a few more," Rosalie said gesturing to the box of pies she was holding. "There's more in the car Em."

"Rosie's pies are kinda famous around here," he explained. "Everyone loves them. They're the best."

"In that case we'll buy a few," declared Esme.

"I'll just go on out to the car and get the rest of those pies," he said stepping around Isabella and Esme and making his way out the door. He seemed friendly enough to Isabella. Maybe Edward was overreacting about Mrs. McCarty. They really seemed to be a decent couple.

"What do you guys do around here for fun?" Alice asked, rejoining them. Isabella noticed that she seemed a little bored. Her eyes seemed dead and her face held no emotion.

"This is a very quiet place, but it's great for family life," Mrs. McCarty explained. "We usually have days out at Artisans' Park. There is a planning commission that meets the first Monday of every month at the Town Hall. You could join if you're interested."

"Sounds nice," said Esme. "Peaceful small town life. I _love_ it!"

"That's all the pies," Mr. McCarty said coming into the store holding more pies. He went over to the display and placed down the box. "I'll stack these later."

"I'm Emmett by the way. Emmett McCarty," he held out his hand to Isabella and he shook enthusiastically when she took it.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett," Esme said shaking his hand as well. "I'm Esme Cullen and that's my daughter Alice."

Once they were finished with their introductions they purchased their pies and were on their way once again. Isabella was starting to feel more confident that she would like her new life. Everyone had been so supportive and she had never received more attention in her life, but her mind still drifted back to her mother.

"I think I should call my mother," Isabella said as they left Town Hall. They had met the mayor along with a few other townspeople. Isabella sat in the front passenger seat while Alice was a fidgety mess, sprawled out in the back, playing with her phone.

"Are you sure you can handle it after what she did," Esme said sympathetically.

_'After what she did?'_ Esme's statement confused her.

"What do you mean," Isabella asked.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but denial won't help. What she did was wrong especially her way of solving it," Esme said gently.

"O-kay." Isabella's eyes widened. "I just wanted to see how she was doing."

"Maybe it's best that you do. We don't want her doing anything drastic without your knowledge," she agreed, while Isabella fished out her cell phone.

She dialed the familiar number with trembling hands and waited impatiently as the phone rang. Her mother picked up just before it went to voice mail.

"What do you want," she snarled.

"Mom I was just-"

"Isabella, I can't do this anymore. What do you want from me," Renée's voice sounded distracted. There was loud laughing in the background. "Go BABY!" Renée yelled loudly into the receiver.

"Mom, I want us to be-"

"I have to go," Renée said cutting her off, "John is winning!" With that, she hung up the phone and went back to having fun with her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Isabella said softly, pretending that Renée was still there, to hide her hurt. "That sounds great. Tell them hi for me." She fought to hold back her tears. She refused to cry.

"She's getting help," Esme asked.

"Yeah," Isabella answered, not bothering to ask what the question meant. "Lots of it."

After a tiring day of exploring Crestone, they drove back to Edward and Isabella's mansion in the hills. Once they pulled in the unloaded the car they made their way inside to find the men, Esme and Alice in front and Isabella trailing behind.

"Back so soon," Carlisle asked walking up behind them. Isabella jumped at his close proximity and turned to face him. In his hand, Carlisle held a shotgun. She audibly gasped.

Noticing her reaction, he looked down at the gun. "Edward and I did a little hunting earlier." He gestured for her to proceed into the house.

"I didn't know Edward hunted," she said, Carlisle's presence behind her making her nervous.

"I imagine so," he said simply, taking off in the direction of the stairs as she joined Esme and Alice in the kitchen.

-I-

Later that evening they all sat down together for dinner. Esme had prepared an elaborate meal and they spoke animatedly of their day together.

"We met so much people," Esme prattled as she scooped some food on to her plate.

"Oh," Edward said with a strange look on his face. "Locals?"

"Yes, we met the mayor, a few town folks," Esme listed off happily. "Ooh, and Mrs. McCarty and her husband. We got some dessert from them." Edward had been holding Isabella's hand under the table and his grip tightened causing her the wince.

Isabella looked questioningly at him. "What's wrong?" His grip loosened slightly.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment Isabella?" His face gave nothing away. He calmly rose from his seat and led the way upstairs to his office. Once inside, he turned on her. Edward's face was burning with rage as he looked at her. Isabella cringed at the look he was giving her. _'Why would he be angry about that,_' she thought. '_I know he said not too but still.'_

"It seems to me that there isn't enough trust in this relationship," he snarled. "Maybe you should just go back to Renée." He took a threatening step towards her and she backed into the wall.

"I can't go back and you know it," she cried. "She will never forgive me." Her face contorted. "She doesn't w-w-ant m-me."

"She doesn't deserve you," he said roughly taking her face in his hands. "I love you. I care for you. Why don't you trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you," she cried. "I do feel that you care."

"Then listen to me," he whispered. "I don't trust that woman."

"Your mother didn't have a problem with her," she pointed out between sobs. "I'm sure she's harmless."

He kissed each of her eyelids. "My mother is unstable. She trusts everybody." He dropped his hand from her face, pulling her into an embrace.

"What do you mean by unstable?" Esme seemed perfectly fine to Isabella. She was a little over animated at times but she seemed perfectly normal.

He sighed, "I'll explain later."

"Isabella, you must understand that you are going to be my wife and wives listen to husbands. I know you have never witnessed such a thing but that's how marriages work."

"Really," she asked incredulously. That didn't sound very appealing.

"Of course," he assured her. "Why do you think my parents lasted so long together? I want to take care of you. If we are going to be together, I get to be in charge. It's only fair."

"You're probably right. You have more experience with life and people." Isabella wanted him to calm down and agreeing seemed like the way to go. Besides that she believed he was probably smarter anyway.

"I am right," he said. "Don't worry."

"We should probably head back down. Everyone's probably wondering what happened," she suggested.

"Before we go, I want you to promise that you will stay away from her," he said imploringly.

She furrowed her brows and looked carefully at him and sighed, "Fine. I will."

"Promise me," he repeated.

"I promise."

**Mrs. McCarty has returned! I know some of you thought it would have been Renée.**

**Special thanks to those of you who has been recommending this on Facebook.**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I know a lot of you are confused, but there is a reason you should be. I love hearing your theories, whatever they may be. I'm sorry this took so long.**

**Nobody has guessed right yet, but some are getting warm. **

**This is a bit short.**

**Chapter 9**

Don't you have a nickname or something Isabella," Alice asked as they prepared breakfast, the day before the wedding. They had enjoyed a wonderful thanksgiving dinner the night before and she grew to like Esme and Alice even more.

"No, I don't actually. Everyone just calls me Isabella," she said softly. Her mind drifted back to her mother.

"It just seems so formal and a bit long," she noted. "That's four syllables!"

"Maybe we should call her Izzy or Bella, or something," Esme suggested.

"Not _Izzy_," Alice made a face. "I like Bella though."

"Who's Bella," Edward asked walking into the kitchen as quiet as a ghost. The three women jumped in surprise.

"Oh, morning Edward," Alice smiled and went over to peck him on the cheek. Alice was unusually happy that morning. "We were thinking of nicknames for Isabella. What do you think of Bella?"

"I hate it," he said simply. "Why do we need to shorten her name? That's just laziness. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Isabella looked up from the fruits she was chopping and met Edwards challenging eyes. "I…uh… guess so."

"See even Isabella agrees," he pointed out. "Call her by her _name._ It's a beautiful name."

"Besides, Bella reminds me of a stripper I met in Vegas," he said opening the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"She could do this awesome thing with her…" he trailed off looking around the room and realizing whom he was with. The three women stared at him, almost comically, with their mouths hanging open.

"Never mind."

The rest of the day went by with speedy preparations and arrivals of a small handful of family. The morning of the wedding, Isabella found herself hyperventilating in front of the large mirror in the master bedroom.

"Calm down dear," Esme said resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She met Esme's eyes through the mirror and took a calming breath.

"I can do this," she said with her voice full of determination. "I want to do this."

"Of course sweetheart," Esme replied gently. "You and Edward are meant to be. I can feel it in my bones. You're going to make him so happy." They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Esme went to let in the hairstylist and Rosemary. They got to work on fixing Isabella's hair and dress.

~I~

Edward and Carlisle Cullen stood under a tree in the large backyard of the mansion. The two men looked almost identical, with the exception of hair color and one being more aged than the other. Carlisle regarded his son coolly.

"This is what we've been waiting for," he said. "Prove that you're not a total screw up. You better not mess this up, or I will be here to kick your ass personally."

Edward chuckled humorlessly, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try. You know how fucked up I am."

"Not as much as Alice," he countered. "I don't know where I went wrong with that girl."

"The depression isn't entirely her fault dad."

"Then whose is it," Carlisle asked. "Certainly not mine. Everything that's wrong with her, she gets it from Esme's side."

"What about me?"

"You're fucked up all on your own." Carlisle leaned off the tree and began to make his way to the line of chairs where guests were seated. "Come boy," he called. "It's time to take your place."

Edward stood at the alter with his hands clasped at his back as the wedding march began. He watched as Alice walked gracefully and energetically down the aisle with the aid of all the antidepressants she takes daily. He watched, as Esme stood calm and happy in the first row. It was possibly due to the low doses of chloroform Carlisle slipped her earlier. His attention then shifted to his father with his nervous looking bride-to-be on his arm.

_She's absolutely perfect,_ he thought. _I hope she can forgive me._

Once Isabella was at his side, he felt at peace. He was finally getting what he wanted. They repeated their vows after the minister and went through all the standard wedding proceedings. When it was time to kiss his bride, Edward felt triumph wash over him. Isabella leaned up to meet his lips and he passionately dominated the kiss. He almost didn't want to stop kissing her.

They had a small intimate reception after the ceremony in which they mingled with Edward's family. Edward couldn't wait to get away from it all and finally move toward consummating his marriage.

"We're leaving for our honeymoon soon," he whispered in her ear.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Not too far for tonight, but tomorrow we have a flight to catch," he sighed. "I think we should stay home tonight and be in our marital bed."

"If our honeymoon is here for now, why must we leave?"

"I've had enough for tonight." He reached for her hand and gently tugged her toward the house. They passed his mother on their way inside.

"Make sure everyone leaves," he said. " Isabella and I are turning in for the night."

Once they were inside their bedroom Edward locked the door and Isabella started to get nervous.

"So," she began awkwardly. "We're married now." She wrung her hand together. Edward went to sit at the edge of the large bed and removed his tie.

"Will you remove my shoes for me?"

She looked at him confused. "Your shoes?"

He gestured to his feet, "My shoes."

"I...is there a reason that you can't take them off." Isabella thought his request was very strange. Why does he need her to take of his shoes? There can't be a logical reason for that.

"My back," he answered holding her gaze. "I hurt it earlier."

"Okay, well I guess I can take them off," she said walking over to him. She bunched up her dress and knelt in front of him. She grabbed one of his feet and gently tugged his shoe off before moving on to the other one.

"Thank you," he murmured as she rose from the floor, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Isabella was once again nervous. She knew what Edward would want on that night and she felt anxious.

Edward stood up and began to loosen his tie, before pulling it off and throwing it on a nearby chair.

"I know this must feel awkward to you but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable," he said. "We are husband and wife. Husbands and wives have sex. We're going to have sex."

Isabella had absolutely no idea how to respond to what he just said. She just sat staring dumbly at him.

"Do you need my to unzip you?"

"What?"

"Your dress Isabella," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh…um…sure," she stood up and turned her back to him. She trembled as he slowly pulled down the zipper of her white dress.

Once he unzipped the dress he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck. "Just relax."

"Relax," she repeated nodding her head. He pushed the dress off her shoulders until it fell to the floor. She took a deep breath to muster up some courage before turning around and locking her lips to his.

Isabella wrapped her hands around Edward's neck deepening the kiss. His tongue found hers and she groaned in response. Edward gently pushed her towards the bed until she felt the edge of the bed and fell back onto the soft sheets. They never broke the kiss.

She didn't have time to be embarrassed about being in nothing but her underwear. She was in a daze. Everything felt instinctual and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She felt whole. He made her feel a wholeness she never felt before. In that moment she knew they belonged together, like their souls were connected. She closed her eyes and marveled in it.

Edward removed his lips from hers and kissed the side of her mouth then continued downwards placing kisses until he met the top of her breasts. He pulled her slightly forward and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"We are going to have an amazing life together," he mumbled against her neck. "Promise me something."

"What," she asked softly."

"Promise, you will never leave me," he said looking intensely into her brown eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." She reached up and touched his cheek and then giggled. "I like you a lot."

"Promise?" He sounded almost childlike.

"I promise," she said sincerely.

He pulled removed her bra from her body flinging it carelessly behind him. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. The feeling was very strange to Isabella, but it felt good nonetheless. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair as he lightly flicked it with his tongue.

He continued playing with her and she was in pure bliss. Isabella didn't even notice when they were both rid of the bottom half of their clothing and Edward whispered, "This will hurt." He lined himself up and gently pushed into her.

Sex wasn't what Isabella had expected. It wasn't horrible; in fact some parts were very good, but it was really uncomfortable at first.

She groaned as Edward pushed in and out. "It will be better next time," he murmured. After a few minutes, the pain left completely and it started to feel a lot better.

Edward started to slow his movements. "This is it baby," he groaned. He came long and hard before collapsing on top of her.

~I~

Isabella woke up alone the next morning. She was quite disappointed to find the spot next to her cold and empty. She sighed and slowly slipped out of bed, wincing at the discomfort between her legs. She threw on a robe and went to search for Edward and something to eat.

She heard muffled talking as she passed Edward's study. He did not sound very happy and seemed to be yelling at someone. Not wanting to disturb him, she decided to go search for food instead. Once she was downstairs, she was surprised to see Esme sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Esme," she called as she entered.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your night," Esme asked sweetly.

"It was very good," she said simply. Her night consisted of things she did not want to discuss with her mother-in-law. Esme sighed and looked weary.

"There was an accident early this morning. The road was swarmed with cops and locals on our way up here."

"Oh my goodness," Isabella gasped. "What happened?"

"It was that couple from the store," Esme said. "The one with the pies. Their car ran off the road and flipped over."

"Are they okay?"

"They got the woman out, and when we left they were trying to get to the husband," she said. "I think they'll be alright though."

"Is that why you came up here?"

"Carlisle wanted to discuss something with Edward and I wanted to wish you a safe trip."

"Any Idea where we're going," Isabella asked, hoping to gain some information.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Esme replied raising her right hand. The two women laughed together and went on to discuss their new status as mother and daughter.

**I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Review for a Preview.**

**I wish I could respond to the anonymous reviews and give them previews. **

**Chapter 10**

"Get your act together," Carlisle yelled at Edward slamming his fist on the table. His son stood across from him seething as he looked at his father. It was moments like this that made him really hate his father.

"You don't know who you're dealing with boy."

"No," Edward replied, eerily calm. "You don't know who you're dealing with. I can destroy you."

Carlisle laughed a cold empty laugh, "Is that a threat?"

"You of all people should know that I don't make empty threats," he replied. "I'm done talking about this. You know nothing, so drop it."

Edward moved from behind his desk and made his way to the office door. He opened it and turned to Carlisle.

"My wife and I have a flight to catch in a few hours. I'm sure you can see your way out."

Carlisle chuckled darkly and approached the door, "I taught you well. I wonder how long your wife will want to stay with you once she meets the monster."

Edward gave no immediate reply and Carlisle made his way out of the office, whistling to himself.

"She'll just have to accept it." Edward ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He calmly took a seat behind his desk once again and stared coldly at the door. He felt nothing but rage for his father. He despised the man and feared him all at the same time.

"Why doesn't he just die already," he said to himself. "It would make my life a lot easier if he wasn't breathing down my neck all the time."

_She's my wife. I'll do what I want._

~I~

Isabella and Esme were chatting over a cup of tea when Carlisle walked into the kitchen, whistling to himself. "We're leaving Esme," he said. "Get your coat."

"You guys are leaving so soon," Isabella asked. She enjoyed spending time with Esme and wasn't ready to part with her new mother figure just yet.

"You and Edward need to get ready for your flight," he answered. "Your honeymoon begins soon. This will be the time when you learn the most about each other and I wish you the best of luck."

Isabella was confused by his words but thought nothing of it because Carlisle had always seemed very strange. She got up from her seat at the island and gave Esme a tight hug.

"Tell Alice I said bye," she whispered.

"I'll miss you but we will see each other once you get back," Esme assured her. "I'll make sure of it."

"Goodbye Isabella," Carlisle said before leading Esme out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Isabella sighed and picked up the empty cups bringing them to the sink. She was a bit nervous about her honeymoon. She had no idea where Edward was taking her and what she would be doing while on a honeymoon. After she washed the cups, she made her way to Edward's office to see what he was up to.

The door to his office was wide open and she walked right in. Once she entered the room she found Edward seated behind his desk with his fingers folded in front of him. He almost looked like he was waiting for her.

"Hey," she said feeling awkward.

"How was your chat with Esme," he asked holding her gaze with his penetrating eyes. It was almost impossible for her to look away.

"It was great," she said. "I'm glad I got to see her one more time before we left."

"Come here," he said pushing back his chair and motioning to his lap. Isabella obediently went to his side and hesitantly sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body.

"We're leaving soon," he murmured.

"Where are we going," she asked, knowing he won't tell her anyway. She spent quite a bit of time in the days leading up to their wedding, trying to guess the location of their honeymoon.

"Somewhere really romantic, where I can have you all to myself," he answered. "I don't want to share you and I don't want anyone looking at you either."

Isabella giggled as he placed a kiss on her neck. She loved the feeling of being wanted.

"Let's go get ready baby," he finally said. "We may have a private plane, but that doesn't mean we can be late."

~I~

Isabella was absolutely mesmerized by the inside of the private jet. "How many people can it hold?"

"It has room for eight passengers," he said taking a seat in the black leather chair next to hers.

"You look beautiful today," he said to her and she blushed and looked down at her cream silk wool dress with cream buttons down the front. She wore her mahogany hair in soft waves down her back and her outfit was finished with comfortable cream flats.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I try," he said with a shrug and a smirk. "I have to keep up with my beautiful wife." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," she said emotionally. "You're changing my life and I think it's for the better."

"Of course it's for the better," he said. "I love you so much and I take care of what I love." She was shocked by his revelation. Nobody had ever told her they loved her before. Not even her mother. It felt nice to have who loved her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before," she cried. "Edward, I'm so happy. I don't deserve your love and I will do whatever is necessary to make sure I earn it."

He wrapped an arm around her and used his other hand to wipe her tears. "I know you will sweetheart."

~I~

When they landed at the Côte d'Azur Airport, it was a little after three in the morning. The flight had been long but comfortable due to the spacious bedroom located at the back of the jet. Edward and Isabella spent quite some time christening their new bed, before sleeping through most of the flight.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now," she asked him expectantly. He placed his arm over her shoulder as they made their way out of the jet and towards a waiting car.

"I don't know," he said, playfully contemplating her request. "I think I'm going to let you figure it out."

"How can I," she asked. " It's the middle of the night."

"It's three-fifteen in the morning actually," he stated and she growled playfully.

"Ed-ward," she whined. "Tell me." The driver of the car held open the door for them and Isabella slipped in with Edward following behind her.

"You want a hint," he asked, pressing his lips to her the side of her head.

"No, I want you to tell me."

"I don't think I will," he said with a smug smile, leaning away from her. Isabella opted to give him the silent treatment and not respond at all. She petulantly stared out the window for any signs of where they were. It seemed to be somewhere with lots of open space.

It was about an hour before they drove through an automatic gate and then down a long gravel private driveway. Isabella looked around curiously.

"We're at my vineyard estate in the south of France, Isabella," Edward said looking amused at her curiosity.

"We're in France," she all but yelled. "That is so cool!" She felt excitement bubbling inside her. Isabella had dreamed of travelling to places like France, but she never thought those dreams would be fulfilled. Her mother always called them silly and told her she would never leave Washington. She felt triumphant; like she overcame and adversity.

"Wait a minute," she said suddenly. "Why do you have a vineyard?"

He chuckled, opening the door, "Come on, Isabella. Let's get inside. I want to fuck you."

Isabella gasped at the forwardness of his statement, but he was already out of the car and pulling her behind him.

_It's going to be a long night,_ she thought.

~I~

Isabella was breathing heavily as Edward pulled out of her.

"That was amazing baby, " he said leaning over to give her a hand up. "Let me give you a tour of our new home for the next month or so."

"Month or so," she asked taking his hand.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just enough time to get to know my new wife?"

"Can we skip the tour," she asked. "I'm a bit tired and this place is huge."

"Six bedrooms and five bathrooms," he said with a smirk.

"You seem proud of yourself." He shrugged at her words and took her hand.

"Let's take a bath," he said. "I heard it's a must do for honeymoons."

"I think I would like that very much," she said grinning, embarrassingly wide. He turned and led her to the bathroom located in their master bedroom. Isabella was wearing nothing but her travel dress. Edward had simply ripped her underwear from her body in his impatience.

Once they were in the bathroom he turned on the water and proceeded to dump different bath essentials in the tub.

"We're thirty minutes from the bay of Saint Tropez. We should see it sometime this week," he said turning to face her. He sauntered over to her and placed light kisses on her face. He brought his hands to the front of her dress and slowly began to unbutton it.

"Do you love me, Isabella," he asked her softly. His voice was almost childlike. "Maybe you don't feel it yet, but I hope you will some day." He opened her dress and pulled it from her body.

Isabella wanted to love Edward with all her heart but she wasn't exactly sure what it was to love. One thing she was absolutely sure about was how happy he made her. She never cared for anyone as much as she did for Edward.

Instead of answering she simply tiptoed and locked her lips to his. Edward roughly kissed her back with an intense ferocity. She unbuttoned his shirt without removing her lips from his and pushed it of his shoulder.

His tongue met hers and swirled around each other before latched on to her bottom lip and bit down on it. She yelped in surprise and he let go of her mouth, easily lifting her into his arms and placing her in the water. He then shut of the pipe and slipped in behind her.

"What activities do you have planned for us while we're here," Isabella softly asked.

"I have lots. Most of them involve sex though," he said with a chuckle.

"Of course they do."

"We have a while," he said. "I haven't made any plans to go back yet. The honeymoon phase is the best part of marriage so I want to stretch it out until I'm satisfied that I have a thoroughly executed honeymoon."

"Don't you have to work," she asked. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned back against his body.

"I work for myself," he answered. "Plus I have some business to handle while I am here. My job involves lots of travel. I move a lot."

"What will I do when you need to travel," Isabella asked feeling uneasy at the thought of separation.

"You will come with," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about your inheritance?"

"What about it?"

"That was the reason we got married," she said quietly. "I just thought…"

"Don't worry about that," he said soothingly. "I don't plan on letting you go. You're stuck with me now."

"I don't mind being stuck," she said tilting her head back to look at him. "I like being with you. I feel like you're the only person who cares about me. My own mother doesn't want me and my dad left us."

"Well I want you." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "And I'm going to keep you forever." She sighed contentedly and relaxed in his arms.

"Let me wash your hair," he whispered letting her go and reaching over for her bottle of shampoo and a brush. He poured some in his palm and began to softly massage it into her scalp.

"What's your best childhood memory," she asked.

He frowned at the question, not understanding where it came from. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just trying to learn more about you," she said with a hum, enjoying his hands in her hair.

"My best memories were always with my grandmother," he said. "I loved her house more than mine because she understood me in ways my parents didn't."

"Where is she now," Isabella asked curiously. She wanted to meet this woman who seemed to mean a lot to Edward.

"She died in a car accident," he said simply.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard."

"It's okay. I got over it," he said with a shrug.

Isabella decided to change the subject to something lighter. "Which food or snack do you hate the most?"

"Definitely Jell-O," he said sounding disgusted.

"What's wrong with Jell-O," Isabella asked. "Everybody likes Jell-O."

"I hate it. _Everything_ is wrong with it. It's weird and it jiggles."

"That's the best part Edward," she said giggling. "It's what makes it fun to eat."

"It's gross and it's not allowed in our house," he said with finality.

"Whatever you say," she laughed. "Do you passionately hate anything else food related?"

"Cherry pie."

Isabella stopped laughing. "Is it because of Mrs. McCarthy?"

"Of course not," he said. "It's just the worst type of pie out there. I don't think pies and cherries are meant to be together."

"You're ridiculous," she laughed.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

~I~

Isabella lounged lazily by the poolside enjoying the view of her husband swimming and paying no attention to the book in her hand. She was very pleased to learn that there was a magnificent pool house not too far from the main house. It took her three days to find out about it because she and Edward only left the room to eat when they had first arrived.

"Why don't you join me," Edward asked leaning against the edge of the pool.

Isabella rapidly shook her head. "I can't swim."

"That's alright," he said. "We can stay in the shallow end."

"I don't know," she said sounding unsure.

"Come on," Edward said beseechingly. "That bikini is to hot to not get wet. Besides, if you don't come in, I'll come out to get you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would," he assured her and started to make his way out of the pool.

"Edward no," she said trying to sound stern, but failing miserably. "I mean it. I don't want to get in."

"Come on," he said grinning mischievously. He walked slowly towards her with his arms outstretched and she sat up and started to back away.

"Stop Edward," she giggled. "Your smile is so creepy right now." He simply grinned wider and as he got closer she jumped of the chair and ran away.

"I'm going to get you," Edward growled chasing after her.

"Edward Stop," she shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. He quickly caught up with her, capturing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I've got you." He smacked her on her bum and started to carry her to the pool as she playfully smacked him. He slowly eased into the shallow side and stood Isabella up in the water.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it," he asked with a wide grin.

"Shut up," she said playfully shoving his chest.

"Lesson number two," he said. " Never run from me."

She raised her eyebrows and a smile played on her lips. "What was number one?"

"I always get what I want."

She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. "You're an amazing man."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. It's what draws the ladies in," he laughed.

"It's sure working on this lady," she giggled.

Edward chuckled and pushed her against the edge of the pool. "We should go to Carcassonne tomorrow. It's about a three hour drive from here."

"What's in Carcassonne," Isabella asked curiously. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged gently.

"It's a surprise," Edward whispered mischievously. "We're in the south of France. I want you to see everything worth seeing."

"I'm sure whatever you have in store will be amazing," Isabella said, kissing his chest. "You're very romantic."

"You say amazing a lot," Edward teased. He wrapped one hand around her neck and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Her breathing picked up and his hand tightened around her neck.

The rough edge of the pool dug painfully into her back and Edward's hand kept tightening around her neck.

"What are you doing," she gasped feeling a little panicked. "It's getting a little hard to breathe."

Edward said nothing in response and simply let go of her neck and attacked her lips with his. He reached behind her and pulled on the string that held her bikini top up. The strings came free and the bikini top slipped down revealing her breasts.

"I'm horny."

~I~

"Isabella," a voice whispered poking her in the side.

"What," she grumbled, burying her face in her pillow. "Five more minutes."

"You have to wake up, or you'll ruin it," Edward said sounding exasperated. "Don't make me have to drag you out of bed."

She noted the frustration and a hint of anger in his voice and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" Isabella didn't like him being frustrated or angry. She felt like he was too good to her to cause him any disappointment.

"You have to get up," he said pulling on her arm. "Hurry up."

"I'm up. I'm up," she sighed, stretching her arms above her head. He grabbed her arm and all but pulled her from the bed. She was barely awake as he opened the patio door and led her outside.

"Why are we here," she asked, looking around. "The sun isn't even up."

"That's why we're here," he explained, leading her to a chair. "We're going to watch the sun rise."

"Shouldn't it be sunset," she asked with a yawn.

"Watching the sun set is so overrated," he said. "I'm setting new standards."

"I know I say this a lot, but you're amazing," she laughed.

**Thank you all for reading and please review my story. I write for your enjoyment so review for mine. I have 195 followers.**

**Remember, you must review if you want to get a preview of the next chapter. It's the only way.**

**Let me know what you think of the honeymoon so far. A month is a long time to spend on a honeymoon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to the guest reviewers for your continued support as well as my regular reviewers for making me smile.**

**If you don't want a preview, just let me know in the review. **

**In case you're wondering, Edward is not a vampire. That theory can be crossed off the list and feel free to keep guessing.**

**Everything Isabella asks Edward is incredibly significant. Especially the answers he gives.**

**Review and Recommend**

**This is a bit shorter than usual.**

**Chapter 11**

Edward and Isabella arrived in Carcassonne France, a little after eleven that morning. They would have arrived sooner but Edward wanted to have sex in the shower.

"We will stay a few days," he informed Isabella. Before they left his vineyard in Le Cannet des Maures, he laid down his ground rules for riding in his Audi. What she took away from their talk was that she was not under any circumstances, to make a mess in his car.

"You have a house there too," she asked with a shocked expression.

"Do I look like I'm made of money," he asked. "We're staying at the Hotel de la Cite."

'_You're the one with a €3,000,000 house in the south of France_,' she thought.

"I didn't mean it that way Edward. I was just joking bec-" He cut her off abruptly with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine. It's fine. I was joking as well," he said dismissively.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. It's just that you sounded annoyed at my question and I don't want you to think I'm only here for your money," Isabella explained.

"I said it was fine. Why are you still going on about it?" He sounded very annoyed now; almost as if he was on the edge of anger. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and glared out the window.

"I should shut up now," she said realizing that she wasn't helping the issue.

"You should," he responded. "We're almost at the Hotel and I have so much things planned for today. I just want us to get along. I want this to work."

"I want us to work too," she said quietly. "My mom always said that marriages were temporary. I want to prove her wrong by making ours last."

"It will last. I don't want you to go anywhere," Edward said soothingly. "Let's just enjoy our day today. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," Isabella said with a soft smile.

~I~

Their hotel suite was very elegant. It had very high ceilings and beautiful damask draperies. The luxuries of her new life, intimidated Isabella. She realized Edward was extremely rich, but she wouldn't dare comment on it again after his reaction earlier that day.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked wrapping her in his arms as she stared out the window. She didn't hear him approach. She was too mesmerized in the breathtaking view of the courtyard and the city.

"I was just enjoying the view," she said softly. "It's so beautiful here."

"A beautiful city for a beautiful girl." Isabella still got giddy when he called her beautiful. She couldn't deny that she loved hearing it.

He kissed her softly on the side of her head and said, "Come on. We have plans."

"Where are we going?"

"On our daily excursion.

After they were seated in his car, Edward decided to fill Isabella in on some History.

"This city is a World Heritage Site," he said as they drove through the city.

"Everything here looks so medieval, she said looking around in awe.

"It's a very charming place," he said. "A good way to experience French country town."

"I'm hungry," Isabella told Edward softly. "Will we be eating soon?"

"We're going to a restaurant right now," he said. "It's really good. It's called Restaurant La Marquiere." He said it in a very convincing French accent that made Isabella's mind go straight to the gutter.

"What's the blush for," he asked smirking at her.

She quickly shook her head and turned her attention to the window. "Nothing."

"You're not fooling me Isabella," he said. "I know that was something."

"It was not-" she was interrupted by her phone ringing and she sighed in relief and quickly reached for it.

"Hello," she said without looking at the caller ID.

"Isabella," Esme exclaimed on the other end. "How is everything going? I've wanted to call you for ages but I didn't want to interrupt your time with Edward."

"Everything is wonderful Esme," Isabella said and began to fill Esme me in on all the appropriate things that happened. They talked until Edward pulled in outside the restaurant and Isabella gave Esme her goodbyes.

"I might have to take away that phone for the rest of this trip," Edward said as he got out of the car. Someone opened Isabella's door and helped her out.

"Why," she asked furrowing her brows.

"I don't want anyone intruding," he said. She didn't have time to ask him to elaborate before he grabbed her hand and led her into the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't very big, but it was extremely cozy. They were seated at a quiet table and Isabella looked over the menu.

"Everything looks so good," she said as her stomach growled in hunger. Edward hummed in agreement.

A waiter came over to the table and asked in a heavy French accent, "Have you chosen?"

"Yes," Edward said before Isabella could answer. "We'll have the Basil Palmiers to start and then the Light Salade aux Lardons for her, and the filet de Beouf de Fois gras for me." Isabella gapped at him.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward ordered them both a glass of white wine.

"I was going to order the beef steak with fois gras," Isabella said quietly.

"But what I got you is so much better," Edward said confidently. "I thought you couldn't decide so I ordered for you. You can pick next time."

"It's okay. Everything here is probably delicious anyway," she said with a soft smile. When her food came she ate it gratefully, trusting Edward's judgment.

When the waiter came back Edward ordered them a chocolate, cherry marscapone mousse cake.

"That was excellent," Isabella said after Edward paid the check. "I would love to try some French recipe's at home."

"You can try any recipe you want," Edward said. "I know how much you love cooking."

"Speaking of cooking," Isabella started. "When will I continue with my schooling?"

"You can start in January," Edward said dismissively. "You're not in any rush."

After their lunch Edward and Isabella wondered around town and saw the sights. They drove to a few museums outside of Carcassonne and enjoyed spending quality time together.

"I really like it here," Isabella said once they were in bed together. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself sweetheart," Edward said wrapping his arms tighter around her and pulling her closer. "I just want to make you happy."

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow," she said placing a kiss on his chest.

"We're leaving tomorrow actually," he informed her.

"We're going back to Le Cannet des Maures," she said, not even trying to make the words sound French.

"Yes," he said removing her from his chest and moving to hover over her.

"I love having you underneath me," he said huskily. They were both naked already so all Edward had to do was push into and take what he wanted. What he believed was rightfully his.

~I~

"What made you want to buy property in France," Isabella asked as they drove to their newest destination.

"My grandmother," he sighed. "Esme's mother. Her name was Elizabeth and that house in Le Cannet des Maures once belonged to her family. I tracked it down a few years ago and bought it from a businessman that had just lost his wife."

"Wow," Isabella said, looking at him admiringly. "You wanted to save a piece of your family's history."

They slipped into comfortable silence as Edward drove them back to his Estate. When they arrived back Edward gave Isabella some news.

"A friend of mine will be visiting us," he said as they walked into the house.

"What kind of friend," Isabella asked, rushing to keep up with his long strides.

"What kind of a silly question is that?" he asked glancing at her with a smirk as her cheeks heated. She suddenly felt extremely stupid and she wasn't sure why.

She rapidly shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was a really stupid question." He hummed in agreement and entered the bedroom with Isabella trailing behind.

When Isabella and Edward were changed into a different set of clothes he brought her to the main hall to meet the staff. Isabella wasn't aware that they even had people that worked for them. Edward informed her that they were given strict instructions to stay away until he needed them back.

Edward introduced her to the butler, two maids and the chef. They all spoke in heavy French accents and were very friendly people.

Later that evening Isabella met a few of Edwards' friends. They had a comfortable dinner and got properly acquainted with each other. After they left, Isabella and Edward retreated to their bedroom to practice what Edward loved to call, "honeymoon activities."

**Please review. **

**It would be much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Another chapter so soon!**

**Please review. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. I'll answer.**

**Chapter 12**

Isabella found Edward in his office arguing in a low voice. She had woken up to find him gone from her side. Sometimes she couldn't bear to be away from him. She was afraid to wake up and lose the only person that ever cared for and loved her. He looked up at her entrance and held a finger up. Edward quickly offered the person on the phone a goodbye and hung up.

"Hey baby," he said with a warm smile. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good until I had to wake up without you," she pouted. "Who was that?"

"My accountant." Isabella nodded at his answer and approached him, taking a seat on his lap as he opened his arms to her. He wrapped an arm securely around her and placed his other hand on her lower abdomen. She leaned into him with a contented sigh.

"You know I'll always look after you right," he asked softly. She nodded and looked at him carefully. "Just don't leave me."

"I love you," she murmured. He hummed quietly into her hair before moving the hand on her stomach to her thigh. He slowly dragged his fingers up and down her leg. Isabella shivered in pleasure at his touch. She loved being touched by Edward, especially when he was tender. It made her feel loved.

"I want you now," he groaned into her hair as he roughly pressed his erection against her. "I love it when you wear my clothes. It's sexy." She was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear so he had easy access. He brought his hands to her now soaked underwear, shifted it aside and started his slow torture. Isabella both loved and hated when he did this.

"You left our room looking like that," he growled into her ear. "What if someone saw you?"

Isabella was too caught up in the pleasure of what he was doing to answer. She didn't really think much of what she was wearing when she left the bedroom. She just really wanted to find Edward.

"How do you think I would feel if another man saw you like this? Jacques could have seen you," he said as he continued to play with her. Isabella cringed at the thought of running into the butler in her state of dress.

"I...I'm...uh..." she tried to gather words but nothing seemed to come. She was on the brink of an orgasm when he abruptly pulled his hand away.

He cupped her breast roughly and roughly pulled her into him, "answer me!"

Isabella squeaked in surprise and winced in discomfort. "Uh...ye...what was the...Uh question?"

He chuckled softly and squeezed tighter. "I don't want anyone but me to see these pretty thighs okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Or these," he said, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric if the t-shirt she wore. She winced again. Her breasts had been very tender lately.

"Let's get you changed and then we can have breakfast," he said getting up and bringing Isabella with him. She grumbled to herself as they made their way to their bedroom. She didn't get her release.

.

.

.

Isabella and Edward snuggled closely in front of their large fireplace. Isabella held a book of poems as he read a piece to Edward.

"That was beautiful baby," he murmured as she finished.

Isabella smiled contentedly and thought back to the time they spent in Paris the week before. All the forms of art she was able to observed inspired her. She always dreamt of having experiences like the ones she had with Edward. She was thankful for him.

"We're leaving soon, " he said. "Are you excited to go home and begin the rest of our lives?"

Home. Isabella was both excited and nervous at that thought. She and Edward would be living together as husband and wife. They have been living together for a while, but thus felt more real. It is not a honeymoon and they will be completely alone.

"Yeah," Isabella answered. "I guess I am."

"You _guess_," Edward hissed, tightening his hold on her. "Not looking forward to married life huh?"

Isabella quickly tried to explain her words. She didn't want Edward to get mad or think little of her. "I didn't mean it like that," she explained. "I don't know what to expect or what you want."

"For a second there I thought you was reconsidering your feelings for me."

"Never," breathed, trying to bring her body even closer to his. "I love you."

He smiled warmly at her. "Say it again," he commanded. "I love when you say it."

"I love you so much," she said burying her head in his chest. "I'm glad we got married."

"Good."

All to soon the day they had to go home came. Isabella was sad to say goodbye to the place she called home for the last month, but Edward assured her that they would be back.

Once they arrived back in Crestone they fell into a natural daily routine. Isabella made them breakfast then Edward locked himself in his office for hours at a time. Isabella made lunch and Edward came out to eat. They had dinner together and then they would retreat to their bedroom to have sex.

"I'm going into town to get groceries," Isabella said from the doorway of Edward's office. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Hurry back," he called, as she made her way down the hall.

Once she got to the store, she carefully perused the shelves, identifying items on her list. As she passed through the frozen foods section, her eyes locked on the ice cream, and she had a sudden urge to have ice cream.

She opened the freezer and took in all her options. '_I want that one,_ she thought. '_No that one…but I really like this… no that…I'll get all four.'_

She quickly gathered four flavors and dumped then into her shopping cart. She swiftly spun it around, ready to head to the checkout lane, when she nearly collided with a woman.

"Oh," Isabella said, jumping back. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's alright," the woman said with a smile. She was wearing a business suit and was pushing a cart of her own. She looked at Isabella curiously. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes, I just moved here with my husband," Isabella answered.

"How nice! Is it the big house on the hill?"

"The very one," Isabella said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Angela by the way," the woman said holding out her hand. "Angela Weber."

"I'm Isabella Sw-Cullen." The new name was still hard to get used too.

"Having trouble with the new name huh," Angela said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, it's been such a short time," Isabella mused. She chatted with Angela for a while longer and was invited to a community gathering at the park. The two women exchanged numbers with promises to catch up later.

When Isabella arrived home Edward was nowhere to be found. After some searching, she found a note that said he had gone out to run an errand. Isabella got started on dinner in the mean time. As she mixed the ingredients for dessert she thought of something she had been meaning to ask Edward. _'When he gets home I'll ask.'_

Isabella also worried about her mother and how she was doing with no one there to care for her. Before she could change her mind she found herself dialing Renée's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom," Isabella said. "How are you?"

"What do you want Isabella," Renée said in a tired voice. There was yelling in the background.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she answered. "Was there something else you needed?"

"I got married." Isabella wasn't sure why she was telling her, but it felt like the right thing to do. It felt wrong to keep that information from her mother. However she didn't dare tell her who the groom was.

"Good for you," Renée said with a yawn. "I thought I said not to call."

"I know but-"

"Goodnight Isabella," Renée interrupted.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Then she added, "I love you." Renée was already gone.

"Whom do you love," a voice said from behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Edward," she said with a breath of relief. "You're back early."

He ignored her statement, taking slow and deliberate steps toward her. His eyes were dark and he looked at her like a predator looks at their prey.

"I asked you a question," he said in a cold voice. She took a step backward. Something wasn't right. Edward looked like he was about to commit murder. "Who was that '_I love you'_ for?"

"Edward," Isabella said, as her voice quivered with fear. "Calm down." He took one last step and grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the fridge, trapping her with his hands.

"I asked you a fucking question," he hissed. "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Edward," Isabella said, trying to make her voice soothing. "Calm down. That was just my mom."

"Your _mom,_" he asked with a crazed laugh. His grip on her arms tightened. "How can you call that bitch your mom? She doesn't want you. She doesn't even love you."

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have called her."

"_You _called her," he hissed. Isabella winced. "You must really hate me. You must really hate it here." He het go of her arms and brushed her away.

"No, Edward," she said reaching out to touch him. He brushed her off.

"I try to make you happy, but you go behind my back and do something like this," he said shaking his head. He ran his hand through his bronze hair and began to pace in front of Isabella. She stood rigidly, looking at him cautiously.

"I am happy here," she said softly. "I love you Edward."

"How much?"

"What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed and she rubbed away some tears with the back of her hand.

"I don't want you talking to her. If you love me, you will cut ties with her," he said, stopping in front of her and looking at her with a burning intensity. "This had better be the last time you pull something like this."

"It won't happen again," Isabella promised. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's your problem," he said stepping forward until she was pressed against the kitchen counter. "You never seem to think things through. You're to trusting and not everyone has good intentions."

"I know," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. "That was stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby. I forgive you." He held her away from his body to look into her eyes. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. What had started out as chaste kiss, turned into an intense and passionate make-out session. Isabella didn't even take much notice as he lifted her and placed her on the kitchen counter. Edward reached for Isabella's blouse and made quick work of removing it from her body. When he got it as well as her bra off he threw them aside and attacked her breasts with his mouth.

"Your boobs are awesome," he groaned. "And they're all mine. Nobody but me should see them." He roughly cupped them and she whimpered in discomfort.

"What," he asked. "Tender?" She nodded and he gave her a strange look before trailing his hands down until they stopped above the button of her pants. He slowly unbuttoned it and helped her slip it off. He then undid his pants and released his erection. "This won't be gentle."

.

.

.

"We missed Christmas with my parents while we were in France," Edward said, when they were in bed later that night. "We're going to their place in Washington in a few days to make it up."

"Okay," she said with a yawn. "I'm so tired."

"We'll stay until after the new year," he said. Isabella hummed sleepily. "I have some things to take care of."

"Things," Isabella murmured and then released a delicate snore. Edward chuckled at her cuteness. He looked her over as she slept. Her mouth was slightly open her hair was fanned out around her and she clutched onto him tightly as if afraid that he would disappear. He traced a finger across her cheek. '_All mine,' _he thought. He then moved his hand to her abdomen and gave it a gentle pat.

The next morning, as Edward and Isabella were having breakfast, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was Angela from the supermarket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabella," she said cheerily. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," she said taking a bite of her spinach omelet. Edward had insisted that she changed her diet. He helped her start by making her a really large breakfast.

"I wanted to let you know that the town picnic is this Saturday."

"I don't think I'll be able to make that. I'll be out of town until after the new year." She took a sip of orange juice and looked over to Edward who wore a stoic expression.

"Oh, well that's to bad," Angela, said. "I guess you're still in your honeymoon phase."

"We probably are," Isabella said with a giggle. "But we're just going to visit his parents in Seattle."

"Well have fun," she said sincerely. "We'll catch up when you get back." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Edward said with an edge in his voice.

"My friend Angela," Isabella answered. "We met at the supermarket. She's a social worker."

"A social worker," he said rubbing his jaw. "Sometimes you do such stupid things."

"What do you mean," she asked, dropping her jaw.

"How many times have you met this woman for her to have your number," he asked. "She's not your friend. She's someone you met at the store and you shouldn't be giving her personal information about us."

"This is a really small town and-"

"I don't care," he said. "Quit talking to strangers."

"I'm sorry." He waved her off and returned to his breakfast.

"Hurry up and eat so you can take your vitamins," he grumbled.

**Review please!**

**The next chapter is very important. We'll peak into Edward's past.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I couldn't reply to those of you that had PM disabled. Sorry you didn't get a preview.**

**Edward is not a mystical creature of any type.**

**This chapter is the beginning of an even bigger story and soon the mystery will deepen as we learn more. There are lies, secrets and deception in the Cullen family.**

**I fixed the mistakes that were in the teaser. It's slightly different now.**

**Not too much Edward in this chapter, but there will be more of hin in the next one.**

**Chapter 13**

Esme was waiting for them when they arrived at the airport in Seattle. She was dressed smartly in a gray pantsuit and her hair was perfectly styled as always.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she said pulling them into a hug outside the car. Isabella noticed that Esme gave her a strange look before hugging her. "You look different," she whispered in her ear as they embraced. Isabella did look different. She noticed that she had been putting on quite a bit of weight although she had been sick for the past few days.

The drive to the Cullen house consisted of Edward and Isabella recounting all the amazing adventures they had on their honeymoon. Esme prattled on about how amazing France is and her experiences there.

The Cullen house was absolutely beautiful. It was a large brown brick mansion in a secluded area just outside of Seattle. It looked like a castle in a way, as it sat enveloped by the green, perfectly manicured lawn.

"Your home is beautiful," Isabella remarked. "It reminds me of a castle in a way. Except it doesn't really look like one."

"Thank you," Esme said sweetly. "It was built in 1929. Tudor architecture. There's a river that runs through the back. It was one of my parent's three homes. Edward practically grew up here."

"Really," Isabella asked looking at him.

"His grandparents lived here until he was five or six," Esme said as she parked the car. Edward remained quiet. "I'll give you a tour."

"That sounds great," Isabella grinned. She couldn't wait to learn more about the house. Once the things were unpacked from the car and were taken to Edward and Isabella's room they started the tour. Edward had decided to go into the city to see his father.

"Well since we're on this floor, let's start here," Esme started, "You and Edward are staying in that guest bedroom. His original room is on the third floor. He hasn't stayed there since he was a boy."

"Why," Isabella asked curiously.

"This was his grandparents house. He only visited on weekends and holiday's," she explained. "When we moved in he wanted a different room."

"Can we go see it," Isabella asked.

"Of course," Esme said leading her to the staircase.

"This house is very bright," Isabella remarked.

"Yeah. There are one hundred and twelve south facing windows to give off that bright feeling," she said. "My parents loved it."

When they got to Edward's childhood room away from home, Esme pushed the door open and gestured for her to go in. Isabella took in her surroundings as she walked inside. The room wasn't as big as there current room but it seemed comfortable. The sky blue wall was bare and the room only had a bed, a dresser, a rocking chair and a large trunk.

"What's in the trunk," Isabella asked.

"Some things Edward had as a child," Esme said quickly as Isabella moved closer to it. Isabella lifted the lid and peered in. There were some drawings, books, and other trinkets that seemed to belong to a young boy. She closed it back, not wanting to pry in front of Esme. _'I'll come back later,' _she thought.

"Well that's that," Esme said cheerily. "Shall we continue?"

After an hour or so, they went through almost the entire house. Isabella saw the gym, the sun room and the wine cellar. She found out that they had a butler and when Edward was young they also had a nanny.

Edward found them having tea on the terrace once he and Carlisle got home and they chatted for a while before heading inside to have dinner. Isabella was enjoying the time they were spending with his parents.

When Isabella woke the next morning she was overtaken by nausea and she barely made it to the bathroom before she started vomiting. Edward woke up once he heard her and he went to the bathroom to hold back her hair.

"Something's wrong with me," she groaned once she brushed her teeth and went back to lay in bed with Edward. "This is the third time this week."

"I know," he said softly. "We will go see a doctor. Don't worry."

"It's probably the flu," she sighed.

"Well I think-"He was cut short when someone knocked on the door. Esme poked her head in after a second and asked, "May I steal Isabella for a moment?"

"What if we weren't descent," Edward asked his mother teasingly with a raised brow.

"Oh hush," she said, waving Edward off. "Isabella. A moment please."

"She's not feeling well right now," he said, wrapping her protectively in his arms.

"It's okay." She got up and made her way toward Esme. "I feel fine now."

"Good. Follow me dear." With that, Esme took Isabella's had and briskly led her down the hall and up the stairs. "I have a few heirlooms to pass on to you." She came to a stop in front of a pair of doors.

"My favorite part of the house," Esme said, looking back at Isabella and giving her a wink. She pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

Everything in the room looked like artifacts. There were bookcases lining two walls, antique tables and chairs and a complicated looking door. Isabella noticed that there were no windows. "Everything in here has been in the Cullen family for generations," Esme said placing the keys and her phone on a table.

"These books belonged to my great grandmother, my grandmother and mother. They all added to the collection as the years passed," she informed. "I was going to donate them, but Carlisle wouldn't hear of it."

"It's amazing in here," Isabella said in awe.

"I brought you here because I wanted to give you something," Esme made her way to the door and began pushing and shifting the immaculate bronze adornments that decorated the door. Isabella realized that it was some kind of complicated lock. The door finally let out a snap and slid open. Esme led Isabella inside.

"You can sit," she said gesturing to a chair. The room was small and everything looked like antiques. It only had two chairs, a small table, a small bookcase, and two portraits on the walls. The walls were painted gold.

Esme reached on the bookshelf and pulled off a book. The wall with the painting hummed to life and slid away to reveal a keypad. Esme pushed some buttons and a black rectangular box in the shape of a safe emerged from the wall. There was a circular dial on top of it with lots of small finger shaped holes. Esme stooped to the level of the box and placed the fingers of her right hand in and began to twist and side the circles around until the box clicked open. Isabella looked on in awe.

She reached inside and found what she was looking for before closing it back and everything whizzed shut. Esme got up and Isabella noticed that she held an emerald colored box in her hand. She slowly made her way to Isabella and pulled the other chair closer before taking a seat.

"I want you to have this," she said handing Isabella the box. "I hope you put it to good use."

"Whatever is in here must be _really_ important if we have to go through all that to get it," Isabella remarked gingerly taking the box.

"Don't worry about that," Esme said. "I put these here only for preservation. It's all family things and Carlisle thinks it's better than a bank.

"This is a pretty box," Isabella said running a finger over it.

"What's inside is even prettier," Esme said with a grin. "Open it."

Isabella opened the box and gasped. Nestled inside the box on velvet was an intricate diamond and emerald necklace. The pendant was an emerald heart with diamonds circling it and leading up to form the necklace made of diamonds.

"It belonged to his grandmother Elizabeth. Emerald was her birthstone. I want you to have it as an official welcome into the family." Isabella admired the beautiful piece of jewelry. "It could also be inspiration for the start of a new collection of family treasures."

"It's too much Esme," she whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Nonsense," she said waving her off. "I want you too have it. It will look very beautiful on you. I'm sure there will be an occasion very soon when you will need to wear it."

"Was it your mothers'?"

Esme nodded. "My father gave it to her as a wedding present."

"He told me a little about her."

"They were very close," Esme said pensively. "He loved her."

"I'm sorry about the accident," Isabella said sympathetically. She wondered how much Esme was affected by her mother's death. She wasn't close to her mother anymore, but she would still be sad if something bad happened to her.

"Well I wouldn't call suicide a complete accident," Esme said shifting uncomfortably.

"She…she committed suicide?" Isabella's head snapped up. She was shocked by this revelation. "I thought it was a car accident."

"Oh, no. She overdosed on antidepressants and she…" Esme paused and continued without finishing her sentence. "Edward found her before my dad did. He was just...standing there."

"Wow. That must have been hard. How old was he?" Isabella wondered why Edward would tell her there was a car accident.

"He was five I think," she said softly. "Maybe six. He had a strange reaction. He developed an unhealthy attachment."

"What do you mean," Isabella asked, lightly fingering the piece.

"I mean he was just…" she sighed heavily. "He acted strange. Erratic."

Isabella thought over this new information about Edward. She could partly understand why he lied. He probably didn't want to awaken the old memories. He could have just told her he didn't want to talk about it. She would have understood and let it go.

"He got into quite a bit of trouble in his teenage years," Esme added. "He was always up to some thing. Then as he got older he developed strange hobbies."

"Strange how," Isabella asked, suddenly intrigued. This whole thing sounded both strange and fascinating at the same time. She leaned forward, fully immersed in this story.

"Real estate," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How is that strange," Isabella asked. "Carlisle is in real estate."

"Edward likes to find houses that were owned by men who-" There was a ringing noise and Esme was cut short.

"That's my phone," she said getting up and leaving the small room to retrieve it from where she left it earlier. Isabella closed the box and admired its texture.

"I was just showing Isabella around," Isabella heard Esme say to the person on the phone. She paused as listened to the caller. "I'm sure we can make time…that's fine…I can't…well I'll just come there…yeah, I'll leave now…see you then." Isabella idly wondered to whom she was talking to.

"Isabella, I'm afraid we have to cut this visit short," Esme said coming back into the room. Isabella nodded and stood to give her a hug. "I'll return you to Edward."

"I need to put this in a safe place," Isabella said gesturing to the box. "Although I can't imagine anywhere safer than this."

"You'll find somewhere," Esme said before striding out of the room and waiting for Isabella to follow. "Maybe you can even find some time to look at it more thoroughly. It's a beautiful piece and a beautiful box." Isabella thanked Esme again and left the room after assuring Esme that she could find her way back. She left her locking up the room and she made her way back downstairs to Edward.

She found Edward lying across the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm back," she said in a singsong voice. He looked up at her and smiled, sitting up.

Edward looked down at the Emerald box in Isabella's hand and he sucked in a breath and grew extremely pale. "Where did you get that," he asked.

"Esme gave it to me. It belonged to your grandmother," she answered. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a memory. "Nothing's wrong. That was nice of her."

"I just don't know where to put it," Isabella sighed. "I have a safe. Put it there."

"You do," she asked. "Where?" He showed her the safe and the combination. Isabella felt a lot better after putting the box away.

"I made an appointment for you to see a doctor," Edward said as they lay in bed.

"A doctor?"

"Yes. Something is going on with your body and I may have an idea of what it might be," he answered. "We're going to see an OB/GYN on Tuesday."

"An…you mean I…you…" It all came rushing to her. It made perfect sense now. She felt stupid for not realizing it before.

"Yes, Isabella," he said evenly. "I think you're pregnant."

"Oh my God," she gasped.

Isabella was truly shocked. She had never even given much thought to motherhood and now Edward was telling her that she would be approaching it. It was a lot to take in and Edward spent quite a bit of time talking her down and reassuring her. In the end, although she was overwhelmed, she trusted Edward when he said everything would be fine.

They spent the entire day together. They had the whole house to themselves because Esme was gone and Carlisle was at work. They watched movies from Edwards' collection; they played Scrabble- Edward was convinced that Isabella was a cheater- and when they were bored of it they baked cookies to curb Isabella's new craving.

"I want to show you something," Edward said as they nibbled on chocolate chip cookies.

"What is it," Isabella asked curiously. It seemed like everyone was all about sharing things with her today. She hoped Carlisle didn't have anything too.

"Somewhere I like to go to be alone," he said, getting up and holding out a hand for her to take.

"Alone, Mr. Cullen," she asked with a raised brow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he teased.

"Look who's talking," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said taking a hand. "Let's go before I change my mind and keep my place all to myself." Isabella laughed as he pouted on the way out the back door.

"Is this place close by," she asked as the walked to the back of the house.

"Close enough," he answered.

He led her through the tress at the back of the house and into the forest. After walking hand near the bank of the river for about ten minutes, Isabella's curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Always impatient," he chuckles. "We're almost there."

After a few more minutes they went downhill and met a pathway. As they walked through the pathway they came upon a meadow with a large tree house on the side.

"Wow," Isabella said.

"I think I used to come here with her," he said softly. "I just don't remember." Isabella didn't have to ask she knew whom he was speaking about.

"I found it when my parents moved here when I was ten," he continued. " It seemed familiar. I just _knew _where it was."

"Why do you think you didn't remember," she asked.

He shrugged and took her hand. "Want to go inside?"

"You want _me_ to climb up into a tree house," she asked incredulously. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Yeah," he agreed after looking her over. "Probably not a good a for you to climb while pregnant."

"We don't know about…that…yet," she said uncomfortably.

"Let's just lay here instead," he said, pulling her down into the grass with him. "Just to be safe."

They laid back and she snuggled into him. They stayed there for hours, staring at the sky and enjoying each other's company. Edward eventually fell asleep and as Isabella lay watching him she noticed how child-like he looked. This brought her mind back to their possible child she didn't feel ready for. She let Edward sleep some more, until the sky started turning dark. She woke him and they made their way back to the house.

Edward left early the next morning to handle some business with Carlisle so when Isabella woke she was nauseous and all alone.

"This sucks," she said as she got up from the floor in front of the toilet. She scrubbed her teeth viciously and gurgled lots of mouthwash to get the horrible taste of vomit out of her mouth.

As she made her way out of the bathroom her phone rang and she looked at it to find an unknown number. She hesitated at first before finally answering.

"Hello," she said, still wondering whom it could possibly be.

"You've been ignoring my calls," Renée's voice said from the other end.

"You said to stop calling," Isabella said angrily. "You didn't want to listen to me so why should I answer when you call. I can't talk to you right now."

"Don't hang up," Renée said hastily. Isabella waited for her to continue. "How are you?"

"You're seriously asking me this?" She laughed humorlessly. "I don't want you calling me and I don't want to talk to you."

"You said you got married," she said slowly. "What's he like? Where did you meet?"

"This really isn't the time for small talk mom," Isabella said ignoring her questions. "If you're only calling because you're in the _mood_ to pretend to care then it's best if I hang up."

"Your father is dying."

**Review Please. I really want to know what you think. I want to hear from all of you.**

**All of this is necessary. Things are changing; new characters will be introduced as well as some skeletons in this Family's closet. **

**What do we know about Isabella's father? Hmm…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please review. It's what drives me and puts me in the writing mood and I update faster.**

**I had more time to write because of hurricane Sandy. I'm stuck inside.**

**There is a lot going on in this chapter.**

**Isabella does some snooping and she meets someone.**

**Chapter 14**

"I wish I took better care of you," Renée continued after her shocking revelation.

"Whoa," Isabella said trying to grasp the situation. "Back up for a minute mom. What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry for…I'm…can we meet somewhere," Renée asked.

"No. We can't," Isabella said in an eerily calm voice. "Tell me what you're babbling about. Are you high?"

"I'll explain everything, but you have to meet with me."

"What did you say about my father," Isabella asked. "He's dying? I never even met the man. I thought he ran off."

"Yes, he ran off but-"

"Then I don't see how it's my business if he's dying. Why do you care anyway? You hate the man."

"You're right, I don't care," Renée said.

"Great! Now that that's settled and we're on the same page, I can hang up now," Isabella said in a cheery voice.

"No wait I-"

"Goodbye Renée," Isabella said and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and rested her phone on the bedside table before plopping down on the bed. She wasn't sure how long she lay there staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Renée said.

A knock on the door brought Isabella out of her thoughts. She shifted her head to the side and looked at the door as it opened and Esme walked in.

"Oh good, you're up," Esme said happily. "Would you like to go with me to _Esmeralda's _today?"

"Sounds great," Isabella said, feeling happy because she didn't have to stay home all alone.

"I'll leave you to get ready then," Esme said. "I'm leaving in an hour."

After Esme left, Isabella began to prepare herself for her day at the shop. It seemed like forever since she had last been there and she could hardly wait to visit again. An hour later they were on their way to _Esmeralda's._

"Is your name Esmeralda," Isabella asked Esme who had her eyes focused on the road.

"Oh, yes," Esme answered. "My full name is Esmeralda Elizabeth Platt. Well it's Cullen now, but I was a Platt before."

"Your middle name is your mother's name," Isabella observed. "That's cool."

"I never really liked it," Esme said. "I wasn't close to Elisabeth and the name seems so stifling."

"Oh." Isabella didn't know what to say.

When they arrived at the shop, Isabella started up the conversation again, "You like Esmeralda though. The name I mean."

"Not really," Esme said as she led they way into the flower shop.

"Then why did you name this place _Esmeralda's,_" she asked. "I don't mean to be nosy, I'm just really curious."

"I don't mind your questions sweetheart," Esme said waving her off. She went to the back room to put down her stuff and Isabella followed. She opened a door and removed two aprons from a hook and handed one to Isabella. As Esme put on her apron, Isabella followed suit.

"Elizabeth named it," Esme said. "It was hers originally. It used to be just a flower shop and I added the bakery and kept it all under one name."

"She must have loved the name," Isabella said.

"She did," Esme said, sliding her gardening gloves on her hand. "Esmeralda means Emerald and Emerald is her favorite stone."

"That makes sense," Isabella said thinking back to the Emerald box and necklace.

"She also used to say she liked what Emeralds are associated with," Esme continued. "Which is confidence peace and harmony. I just think she liked it because it's her birthstone."

"So, what are we doing," Isabella said as she took the gloves Esme handed her.

"I'm going to prepare a bouquet of blue roses for a customer," Esme said.

"Blue roses?"

"They didn't exist in nature," Esme explained. "And to get the blue color florists have been dying them, but now we have genetically engineered blue roses."

"Wow," Isabella said. "I've never seen a blue rose."

"The genetically engineered blue roses looks more lilac than blue but it's close enough," Esme said. "Come on. I'll show you."

Isabella followed Esme out of the room and to a table with two pots of roses bushes. One had white roses and the other with lilac looking roses.

"Are those the blue roses?" Isabella asked. Esme nodded. "They do look lilac."

"Yes and that's exactly why he doesn't want it," Esme explained. "We're going to have to dye the white roses to give them a nice deep blue."

"Do they mean something," Isabella asked.

"What, the blue roses," Esme asked and Isabella nodded. "They symbolize mystery I think. I'm not entirely sure." Esme took out her scissors and retrieved all her supplies. Then she began working on dying the roses. Isabella helped out in simple ways and she enjoyed learning about flowers from Esme.

"Wow," Isabella said once they were finished. "They're beautiful."

"Hmm…they are aren't they," Esme said. "Why don't I clean up and you take it out front. Mr. Darnell should be here soon."

"Are you sure," Isabella asked nervously. She didn't want to trip and mess up all their hard work.

"Yes, go on out there."

Isabella carefully lifted the bouquet and made her way to the front of the store before placing the arrangement in its designated place. As she placed the flowers down she heard the door jingle, alerting her of the arrival someone.

She spun around and found a tall figure. His back faced her as he held the door open and closed his umbrella from outside. After he closed his umbrella he turned around to face Isabella.

He was an older man with a head full of white hair. He wore a dark trench coat over a perfectly tailored suit and he had a stoic expression on his face.

"Hello," he said. His eyes drifted over Isabella for about a nanosecond before they moved on to his other surroundings.

Isabella opened and closed her mouth, felling unsure about how to respond to his simple greeting. He left his umbrella by the door and took slow deliberate steps into the shop, with his hands in his pockets.

"Can you speak," he said slowly as if talking to someone slow. He even used hand gestures. She noticed his English accent.

Isabella's mouth snapped shut and then opened again. She was sure he thought she looked like a fish.

"I…um…hello," she said, feeling incredibly stupid. She wasn't sure what, but something about this man was incredibly intimidating. Maybe it was smart clothing, or his superior air. It could have been his cold blue eyes or the way he looked at her as if she was pitiful.

"Mr. Darnell,"Esme exclaimed coming from the back and unknowingly saving Isabella. "You're early!"

"Yes," he answered. "Are the roses not ready?"

"They are actually," she said gesturing to the roses that were hidden by Isabella's frozen body. She gently nudged Isabella.

"Ah," he said stepping towards them. "Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous." He looked towards Esme. "They're perfect."

She nodded and gave him a tight smile. "Isabella why don't you go next door and say hello to Rosemary. I'm sure she will be excited to see you."

Isabella doubted that Rosemary wanted to see her but she left anyway. It was obvious that Esme wanted to talk to the man in private.

She went through the adjoining door that led to the bakery. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Esme leading the man to the back.

'_I wonder what that's about,'_ she thought.

"Hi Rosemary," she said as she noticed the woman sitting in one of the comfy couches reading a book and sipping coffee. Low jazz music was playing and the place only had a few people sitting and enjoying coffee.

"Hi," she said dryly, not looking up. Isabella stood rocking awkwardly side to side.

"Good book?"

"Hmm." She flipped to a next page.

"Well…I just came to say hi," Isabella said with a tiny wave. She felt incredibly foolish.

Rosemary sighed and lowered her book. "Anything else," she asked in an annoyed voice.

"No…I'll just…I'll just be over there," Isabella said pointing to an empty chair on the other side of the room.

Isabella mentally kicked herself as she sat down. She made a fool of herself in front of Rosemary. She wasn't sure why the woman didn't like. It seemed like she could never do right by anyone. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her two hands. She decided to wait until Esme was finished with her customer to go back to the flower shop and away from Rosemary's glare. She was in perfect line of sight with the bouquet in the flower shop.

After a few minutes she saw Mr. Darnell stroll out of the back room. He stopped and picked up the bouquet. What he did next caused her jaw to drop in shock.

He plucked out one of the roses and placed it on the table where the bouquet was. Then he looked strait at her. He held her gaze for a few seconds and winked before promptly turning around and making his way out of the shop.

Isabella looked over at Rosemary who was studiously ignoring her and then back at the flower. She quickly got up and dashed over to the table in the flower shop. She paused for a second before picking up the blue rose. There was a small card underneath it. She didn't remember him taking out a card.

She lifted the rose at picked up the card.

_**Charles Darnell**_

_**(719) 547-6174**_

The card had no address, just a name and number. She heard the clicking of Esme's shoes as she approached and she shoved the card in her pocket. She wasn't sure why she took it, but she believed the card was meant for her. If he wanted to give it to Esme he could have done it what he was in her office.

"Isabella," Esme said sounding surprised as she appeared from the back.

"Hey Esme," Isabella said still clutching the flower.

"What are you doing with that," she asked gesturing to the blue rose that Isabella held. "Did it fall out of the arrangement?"

"Yeah," Isabella quickly replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Mr. Darnell said that um…it was…"

"Don't tell me I put fourteen roses in there," she said sounding panicked. "I can't believe this. He asked for thirteen specifically."

"It's alright," Isabella assured her. "He didn't seem mad."

"That's good," she said with a deep breath. "That's good. I'll be in the back if you need me. Could you look after things out here?"

"I don't-" Isabella stated to protest, but Esme was already going down the hallway.

Esme stayed hidden in the back for a few hours while Isabella sat out front. The day went by uneventfully. Rosemary came over to help with customers when Isabella almost wreaked complete havoc. She was happy when the time came to go home.

"My mother called," Isabella said casually as they lay in bed that night. She was snuggled into Edward's arms with her head resting on his chest.

"What," he said pulling her back so he could see her face. He didn't look happy.

"Don't get mad but she said my father is dying," Isabella explained. Edward remained quiet and she didn't say anything else as she waited for him to speak.

"Do you even know the man," he asked.

"No, I've never met him," she said. "Renée said he left and it was my fault. I made him leave. He didn't want me."

"Then what was the point of her telling you," he asked. "How do you even know if she's telling the truth? You've never met this so-called "father" so how are they in contact? If he left her and never looked back why would he find the need to tell her he's dying and why should you care?"

"I know," she agreed. "It doesn't make sense."

"Did she leave you a way to contact him," Edward asked.

"No," she answered. "But I didn't exactly give her a chance."

"She doesn't deserve one," he said. "This is probably a ploy for her to weasel her way into your life because she wants something and you seem to want her to."

"I do not," Isabella said defensively.

"I think you do."

"I do not," she repeated. "I'll even change my phone number to prove it. I should get a new number."

"You should," he agreed. "I'll handle it later." They snuggled closer together before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Esme moved around like a hurricane. She was doing a wedding later that day and she had to make sure everything was prepared. Her bakery was in charge of the wedding cake and the flower shop provided all the flowers.

To top that off she was in an extremely bad mood, which was uncharacteristic of her.

After she left Isabella was happy to have some much needed quiet time with Edward. Edward had made breakfast that morning and after breakfast the lounged on the patio, looking at the grounds.

Edward's phone ringing interrupted their quiet time and he got up to answer it. After a few minutes Edward got of the phone and walked back towards her with a sigh. "Esme forgot a package in her office and I have to go take it to her. Will you be okay for an hour or two," he asked. "I know she's going to try to recruit me to help out."

"Ill be fine," Isabella said reassuringly. She didn't need to be babysat and she didn't want to be anywhere near that flower shop. Things had gotten too weird the day before. "Go help your mother. She must be freaking out."

"I'll be back before you know it," he said planting a kiss on her lips before dashing towards the front door.

"Edward aren't you forgetting something," Isabella called. He spun around and raised a brow in confusion.

"What?"

"The package," she reminded him with a grin.

"Oh, right," he said slapping his hand to his forehead and dashing up the stairs. He reemerged a few minutes later and ran to the door after a quick goodbye. Isabella shook her head with a smile. _'He's been acting so carefree lately_,' she thought.

After sitting on the couch for another few minutes Isabella decided to get up and find something to do so she wouldn't get bored. She decided to do a little exploring. Since she took the home pregnancy test that came back positive, she had been wondering about what Edward was like as a child.

Without even realizing where she was headed she ended up outside his childhood bedroom. '_Maybe I shouldn't go in here while nobody is home,'_ she thought as her hand grasped the doorknob. _'Then again, nobody said anything is off limits and I'm bored.'_

With that, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She slipped inside and then closed the door behind her. She hoped to learn more about Edward by exploring his childhood bedroom. Now that she was alone she could look around without anyone thinking she's nosy.

She slowly walked further into the blue bedroom. She wondered if Edward even kept anything personal in there. She decided to look into the dresser first.

'_Maybe there are baby pictures.'_

She opened the top drawer and peered inside to find it completely empty. She repeated this with the next two with the same results. As she pulled open the final drawer she was shocked to find that it wasn't empty.

She picked up the first thing that caught her eye. It was a framed photograph of a woman. She was very beautiful and looked a lot like Edward. They had exactly the same hair color.

She placed the photograph back and retrieved a diary. As she opened it she noticed that there was a whole set of pages missing. It looked like someone ripped them out. There was writing on the page after the missing pages. It simply said:

_I am tired._

_I'll leave them be. If he wants her, he can have her as long as he gives me what I want._

What was it doing in Edward's childhood bedroom? It obviously wasn't his. Esme did say that Edward hasn't been here since he was a child. He probably didn't even know about this. She wondered whom it belonged to.

She placed the journal back in the drawer and shut it. Then she got up and moved to the chest. It was the main reason she came into the room. Something had caught her eye when she was last there with Esme.

She knelt in front of the trunk and pulled it open. She reached inside and pulled out a makeshift folder with Edward's drawings that was nestles among some toys. She leaned her back against the chest and started looking through the stick figured drawings.

She smiled as she watched the multiple pictures with a small person holding the hand of a bigger person with long hair. It resembled a woman and child.

Isabella wondered what her child's drawings would look like. She kept flipping through them until she came across one with a bigger stick figure that appeared to be a man. He stood in the middle of two figures that she assumed were women. Next to one of the women was a small child.

'_Strange, but cute.'_

She put the papers back and reached for the next item. A photo album. This meant baby pictures. When she opened it she saw a handwritten message on the inside cover for Edward from Elizabeth and Edward.

'_That must be his grandfather.'_

It basically said that they wanted to document their life together to share with his girlfriend and then their future great-grandchildren.

She flipped to the first page and found a picture of a baby in the woman she assumed to be Elizabeth arms. Her bright green eyes were shining with happiness as she smiled for the camera. The baby must have been Edward because on the side of the page was some lines for written captions and the caption said:

_Edward at one week_

As she flipped through there were more pictures of Edward as a baby. Elizabeth and Edward seemed to be the only ones in the pictures until she came across a picture of a man. He was very handsome and he looked a lot like Esme. They had the same face. The only difference was the eye and hair color his hair was black and his eyes were gray.

The man must have been Esme's father. He was sitting on the back patio of the very house she was in with the baby balanced in one arm and a mug in the other. He was looking down at the baby with a grin on his face. The caption read:

_Edward admiring his handsome grandson_

Isabella smiled and turned the page. The picture on the other side of the page was missing but the caption was still there. It read:

_Edward and Siobhan_

Isabella briefly wondered who Siobhan was as she looks on the next page at Elizabeth and Edward once again. A picture of Carlisle and Esme made an appearance at Edwards first birthday. They both smiled at the camera but their smiles didn't reach their dull eyes.

She flipped on and on through the album, looking at the pictures of Edward and Elizabeth and occasionally coming across other members of the family. When she was finished she placed the album back into the chest and closed it back before making her way back downstairs. She suddenly felt very tired and wanted to take a nap.

**If you could pick a character in the story for Isabella to ask a question, who would it be and what would be the question? I may consider it.**

**Review please! I want to know what you think.**

**I wrote this just for you so show me some love. Give me something to work with. Do you hate it? Do you love it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you for all your questions and reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**We're getting closer to the truth. This is a very important chapter and some things will shock you. Review and tell me what you think! I have quite a bit of silent readers. I hope you guys are enjoying.**

**Chapter 15**

When Edward arrived home Isabella was sitting outside on the patio where he had left her. "Did you stay out here the entire time," he asked as he sat down in his vacated chair next to her.

"Mostly," she answered. "I wanted to take a nap but I decided to wait on you instead."

"Let's go upstairs then," he said. "I'm pretty tired myself and it's chilly out here." He took her hand and led her up to their bedroom. They got into bed just as they were.

"I haven't told Esme yet," he said softly.

"Told her what," Isabella asked absentmindedly.

"About the baby," he said placing a hand on a stomach. "I'm…I'm a little excited."

Isabella shifted so that she could look up at Edward she never heard him sound so unsure. He was always confident and in control.

"Will you tell me about Elisabeth," Isabella said, changing the subject. Edward stiffened.

"I don't really remember much about her," he said in an even tone. "She died so long ago. I was five or six."

"Do you remember what she looked like," Isabella asked, wondering if he would mention the photographs in his old bedroom. Esme did say that he never goes in there so there could be a possibility that he didn't know.

"Why do you want to know about this," he said with an exasperated sigh. "She was my grandmother, she died a long time ago and I barely remember her."

"How did she die?" Isabella asked.

"I told you before." H sounded annoyed. "It was an accident. A car accident."

"Esme said she committed suicide in the tub," Isabella said. "She said you found her."

Edward remained quiet. Isabella could feel his hand tightening on her upper arm to the point where it became painful. "Ouch, Edward," she hissed in pain trying to wiggle away but his grip was firm. In one swift movement he pinned her underneath his body and he hovered over her.

"You think I'm a liar?" he asked. His cold low voice sent a shiver of fear down her spine. It was scarier than if he yelled. "You're playing little games with me to prove to yourself that I am a liar."

"I was just curious," she tried to explain, but he clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Listen," he said leaning closer so that his lips were at her ear. "And listen carefully. How dare you? Next you're going to go out and betray me because you were curious. You seem hell bent on ruining us. I can't believe you're accusing _me_ of lying." She tried to protest and he pressed his hand down harder.

As she looked up at Edward's cold glare, she barely recognized him. It was like he was someone else. Suddenly he was off the bed and was going out the door.

"Where are you going," she called after him, and her voice quivered a little. As she spoke she felt soreness in her jaw from the pressure he had placed on it.

Isabella looked worriedly at the door after his abrupt exit. His reaction to her questioning struck her as strange. She wasn't even sure why he was so angry.

He finally returned after a few minutes with a picture frame in his hand. "There she is," he said thrusting it at her. She took the frame without looking at it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"Why were you talking to Esme about her?" he asked. "Huh? You think I'm a liar."

"I didn't," Isabella said, lying a little. "She told me when she gave me the necklace."

"Well all you need to know is that Elisabeth died a long time ago," he said. "How it happened isn't important. She's in the past and we should keep her there."

She handed him back the frame, still not even giving it a glance and said, "You're right. Besides it's none of my business. If you don't want to talk about her, I shouldn't push."

"Lets just…" He gave a heavy sigh. "Lets leave this alone. I should have never brought her up."

Isabella nodded but she couldn't bring herself to completely agree. In the future she wouldn't ask Edward about Elisabeth, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't ask other people. The situation was too bizarre to brush off. Edward was hiding something from her and she wanted to find out what it was. She was also sure that it had a lot to do with Elizabeth. Why would he and Esme have different stories? Why did he not deny either story?

**~I~**

When Isabella woke the next day, Edward had already left. He left a note saying that he had business to handle in the city.

_**I've gone to the city to handle some important business. I wish I could have heard your voice before I left. I know I'm gone a lot, but this is important. I'm sure you will find something to do. Esme is home today because she's ill. Let her get her rest.**_

_Poor Esme. I wonder if she's alright._

Isabella quickly got herself ready for the day and went to find Esme. She remembered that Esme and Carlisle's room was on the other end of the second floor. She knew Edward was implying that she should leave Esme alone, but Esme was sick. She couldn't just leave her. She might need something. Isabella knocked gently on the door when she reached it and heard a muffled voice answer. She opened the door and went into the room.

The room was entirely white. It had white walls, white drapes, and a white rug. The wallpaper was white and had a white floral pattern. The large white bed had a tufted and behind it was mirrored wall paneling. The room was beautifully decorated but it gave Isabella a cold empty feeling. She felt like she was in a hospital.

She noticed a lump under the covers that must have been Esme and went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Esme," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she grumbled.

"Would you like me to get you something," Isabella asked. "Do you have a cold? Are you nauseous? Do you have a temperature?"

Esme rolled unto her back and pulled the covers from over her head. She gave Isabella a strange look before saying, "Yeah, you can get me something."

"What would you like?"

"Some chardonnay would be nice," she sighed. "It would calm the hell out of me."

"What?" Isabella looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing, nothing," she said waving her off. "Would you mind getting me some tea?"

"Coming right up," Isabella said getting up and going to the door. "What kind?"

"Anything will be fine," she said. Isabella turned around and looked at Esme. Her face was pale, her hair looked dull and she stared blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't the happy and cheerful Esme she was used to. Esme must have been very sick.

After she made two cups of tea, one for Esme and one for herself, she made her way back to the room. She found Esme in the same position when she walked in. She placed her cup on the bedside table and went to hand Esme hers.

"Here you go Esme."

Esme sat up, took the cup and scooted back until her back met the headboard. "I hate missing work."

"You like it a lot," Isabella stated. It was an observation

"I do," Esme said with a smile. "It's my life. It's what keeps me sane. I never even gave it much choice until after Elisabeth died."

"You decided to follow in her footsteps," Isabella said. "It's nice that you kept something that was close to her going."

"She loved that damn shop," Esme sighed. "She would try to get me to like it too, but I wasn't interested. I used to indulge her because it made her happy. I never dreamed of becoming a florist. I didn't want to be anything like her."

Esme closed her eyes, savoring a distant bittersweet memory. "She was…she was…Elisabeth." She had a small smile on her face.

"Your mother sounds like she was an amazing woman," Isabella said. "She would probably be happy that you kept the place."

"My mother was a selfish bitch," she spat. "I didn't do it keep that place because of her. I kept it for my own sanity."

Isabella was taken aback. Esme had never said anything bad about Elisabeth before, but then again, she didn't say anything "good" either. It was always general.

"She couldn't have been that bad," Isabella said trying to remain positive.

"Oh yes she was," Esme said. "She was stubborn and wanted everything to go her way. She could barely even stand me. I was never good enough."

"I'm sorry," Isabella said. "It must have been tough." Isabella thought of her own mother.

Not wanted the mood to turn sour, Isabella changed the subject. "Where is Alice? I haven't seen her since I've gotten here." Isabella thought they were here to celebrate the holidays since they missed it but all Edward did was work, she barely saw Carlisle and she hadn't seen Alice at all.

"Alice is," Esme paused. "Where _is_ Alice? I haven't seen her in a while. I should call her. Maybe I can invite her over. I think she met a guy. I wonder if she'll…maybe no…oh maybe we can…no that won't work…tonight. I'll call her tonight."

"Okay," Isabella said. She tried to think of something else to say.

"I've got a massive headache." Esme rubbed her forehead.

"You want me to get you something for it," Isabella asked, standing up.

"There's some painkillers in the bathroom," she said. "I think it's on the counter."

Isabella hurried into the bathroom to look for the painkillers. She saw the bottle on the counter and picked it up to find it empty. _'Maybe she forgot it's finished.' _Isabella decided to look in the medicine cabinet and found nothing. She then opened a drawer to find lots of pill bottles.

She picked one up ad red the label. It was vicodin. This struck Isabella as odd. She picked up another that read pentazocine and another was proxpoxyphene. There was citalopram and trazodone and pirlindole. _Why the heck does she have all of these?_

She quickly sifted through the medicine until she recognized one that was definitely a painkiller. Then she took out two and filled a glass with water before returning to Esme.

"Here you go Esme," she said handing her the pills and the water.

"Thank you dear," Esme said sweetly, as she took it. "You're so good to me, unlike that asshole I call my husband."

"I'm glad to help," Isabella said looking carefully at her. She realized for the first time how small and pitiful Esme looked in her bed. She lifted the pills to her mouth and swallowed it dry before taking a sip of water.

"Do you get headaches a lot," Isabella asked. "I mean, is it…chronic?"

"No," Esme said absentmindedly. "Why?"

"No reason," she lied. "I had a friend with chronic migraines." Isabella never even had many friends. The room went silent and Isabella shifted from a sitting position to a lying position next to Esme.

The two women lay silently, side by side, staring at the ceiling. The silence was a comfortable one as they were both lost in their own minds, one thinking about the joy of family and the other about the lies they tell.

"Is Mr. Darnell a family friend?" Isabella asked. Her strange encounter with him had been plaguing her mind for days and Esme seemed to know him well enough.

Esme's head snapped in her direction. She gave Isabella a strange look. It almost looked like suspicion.

"No," Esme said, slowly. "He's not. What made you think he was?"

"I don't know," Isabella said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Well I've never met the man before that day," Esme huffed defensively. Isabella hummed noncommittally. They lay together in silence once again.

"Did you know that your name is a variant form of Elisabeth?" Esme asked suddenly. It was a very random question.

"No, I didn't know that," she answered dubiously. "That's very interesting."

"Yeah," Esme whispered. "…Always coming back."

"What?" Isabella thought she misheard Esme or didn't hear her full sentence because her words weren't making much sense.

"I'm so fucking tired Isabella," Esme said softly. Her voice was small and pitiful. "It's driving me nuts."

"Get some rest," Isabella replied, not knowing what else to say. There was a long silence after that and Isabella thought Esme fell asleep.

"I'm…I'm a m…kill…" her words drifted off and she let out a soft snore. Isabella looked at Esme as she slept. She didn't look at peace in her sleep. It looked like something was bothering her. _Poor Esme,_ she thought. _I wonder what is bothering her so much. Why did she just mumble kill? _ Isabella thought about the medication in the bathroom and what Esme said about Elizabeth. Esme had said that she died of an overdose and Isabella hoped she wouldn't go down a similar path.

She snapped her fingers in front of Esme's face to make sure she was asleep and when she got no response, she grinned triumphantly. She got out of bed, being careful not to wake Esme.

_Where would she keep her keys,_ Isabella thought to herself. She spotted Esme's designer bag on a table by the door. _Bingo!_

She hurried over to the bag, snatched it up, and brought it to the bathroom with her. Then she opened it and started searching through it. She found three more pill containers, a wallet, some paper and…_Aha, the keys!_

She took the bunch of keys and placed it on the side, before looking through the side pockets. She found Esme's phone and a small crushed up strip of paper.

_**(719) 547-6174**_

It was handwritten and it didn't have a name. She suspected that it was because Esme already knew whom the number belonged to. Isabella tried looking through the phone but it had a passcode.__She picked up the bag and the keys and returned to the bedroom. She placed the bag back in its place and headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Isabella looked down at the keys in her hand. She spotted the key Esme used when she showed her the room. It was very distinct because it wasn't really shaped like a normal key. _Maybe I shouldn't do this,_ she thought. _Edward was right. This is none of my business. I'll return the keys. _

Isabella looked back at the room and then to the keys in her hand. _I already have the key though,_ she thought. _I'm only doing this once. Besides everybody acts like Elisabeth is some kind of secret._

She hurried to the room that Esme had retrieved her necklace from. When she got there she selected the appropriate key and unlocked the door before slipping inside.

Once inside, Isabella realized that she had no idea what she was looking for. What ever it was had to be in her though, because the room was always lock and it wasn't accessed very easily.

The shelves were filled with books, and Isabella doubted they contained anything useful. She walked over to a desk by the far wall and started opening draws. They didn't seem to contain anything of importance to her. She decided then that it was pointless to be in that room. Esme would wake up soon and she had no idea what she was looking for.

She plopped down in the chair behind the desk with a heavy sigh. As she did this, her foot hit something under the table and she felt it topple over.

_Oh shoot. I hope I didn't break anything._

She quickly leaned over to find a cardboard box on its side. She got out of her chair and hoisted it into an upright position before picking up some of the things that fell out.

As she picked the things up, Isabella saw something that made her stop short. It was the picture Edward tried to show her. She new it was it because she recognized the frame.

She leaned forward picked up the picture and then turned it over. The back of the frame fell off when she picked it up. It must have loosened when she knocked it over.

It was a photographed picture of Elisabeth. She wore a blue evening dress and the necklace Esme had given to Isabella. She looked like she was at a very formal party.

She picked up the back of the frame and was about to reattach it when she realized that something else had fell out of the frame. It was a newspaper clipping.

_**Elisabeth Platt: Dead at 45**_

_Everyone in Seattle had heard of the Platt foundation and the famous Platt family. They have been part of all the popular charity causes to pass through Seattle. The family hosted last nights Charity ball to help raise money for clean water in developing countries. The entire family was at the event and Seattle's favorite philanthropist was stunning as ever. All eyes seemed to be on her as she socialized with her circle of close friends, which included Governor Darnell and his wife. Once the party was over Elisabeth bid all of her guests goodbye, and little did they know, that would be the last time they see her alive. Underneath all the glamour, glitz and smiles, Elisabeth Platt was not as perfect as she seemed. Elisabeth suffered from a serious problem. A problem, that led her to take her own life with the use of drugs. That happy May night turned into a night of tragedy. The authorities were summoned to the penthouse apartment she owned with her husband. Elisabeth Platt was found submerged in the bathtub of the master bathroom. She was pronounced dead at 3:27am on Monday May 27, 1991. The death is still being investigated and may be ruled a suicide._

Isabella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She realized that Edward was lying to her about Elisabeth. It shouldn't have been all that shocking to her because she never believed that Elisabeth died in a car accident as Edward had said, but the proof was right in front of her. Edward lied.

With shaking hands she fixed the picture in the frame and then she placed the clipping inside before placing the back on the frame. _Something fishy is going on. Why is Edward being so secretive?_

She fixed the box and then made sure everything was the way she met it and then she quickly left the room and scurried down the hall to Esme's room. She slipped in as quietly as she could and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Esme was still asleep. She carefully placed the keys back into Esme's bag before leaving the room again.

She hurried down the stairs with full intention of getting some air and some time to think. She couldn't figure out why she felt so shaken.

As she got to the front door she opened the door and ran straight into Edward. He caught her and held her up before she fell from the force of slamming into him.

"Whoa," he said. "Where are you running off to?

"I was just going outside for fresh air," she said. "I've been inside all day."

"You could get fresh air on the terrace," he said, giving her a suspicious look. "There's no reason for you to go outside."

"You know what," She said. "You're right. I can. I don't know what I was thinking about. I'm on autopilot."

"Hey listen," Edward said, seriously. "We need to talk."

"Okay," she said slowly, trying to figure his mood out. He looked a little angry about something. She wondered if he had a bad day.

"Come take a drive with me," he said, taking her hand.

"Okay," she said again. An incredibly uneasy feeling washed over her.

Edward led her out to a big black Jeep and opened the door for her. She slipped inside and he shut the door securely behind her. He then made his way over to his side before getting inside and pulling away from the house.

They drove in silence for about a half hour. Isabella had no idea what to say to Edward so she just sat there biting her thumbnail absentmindedly while looking out the window. They were soon completely encompassed by forest. Isabella had stooped seeing houses and other cars after about fifteen minutes into the drive.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but you're driving me crazy," he said, pulling of the main road and unto a muddy trail that seemed to lead into the forest. "I'm losing my control. Everything has to be a certain way and you're messing me up. I didn't plan for this to happen, but it's going to happen."

"What," she asked, getting anxious as he drove on. "What happened?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said. "You just _had_ to bring it up. It's because of you and your fucking curiosity. You left me no choice." He stopped the car and turned to face her. They were completely surrounded by trees in a completely secluded area.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Edward was starting to worry her with his words. "And where are we?"

"I'm seeing someone," he said looking her dead in the eye as he pulled out a cutlass from under his seat.

**Ooh, what does that mean? Review!**

**What did you notice about the article?**

**I'll answer your questions, but the preview might be short because I don't want to give too much away. Everything will tie together in the end.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to those who keep reviewing. It's nice to know that at least 33 people are enjoying this. I really appreciate all the support.**

**We get some more Edward. He's a really confused man an Esme is a very strange woman. Hopefully you can understand him a little better after this.**

**Edward has a cutlass/ machete. Whatever you want to call it.**

**Chapter 16**

"What do you mean, 'seeing someone,'" Isabella asked with a wavering voice. She hoped he wasn't saying what she thought he was. "And what are you doing with _that?"_

"What do you mean what I mean?" he asked, opening the door. "All you had to do was shut your mouth and…" he waved the cutlass around wildly.

"Please don't kill me," Isabella said shrinking back into her seat. He stopped waving his sharp weapon and looked at her with his head cocked to a side.

"You think I'm a killer now?" His voice was low and cold. "Who have you been talking to? What did they say about me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward," she said as tears filled her eyes. "You're scaring me. Put that thing down."

He looked down at the cutlass in his hand and the back at Isabella who had her back pressed to the door with tears spilling from her eyes. "Why?"

"You're scaring me," she repeated. "Think of our baby. You wouldn't want to hurt our baby."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HURTING ANYBODY," he yelled, waving the machete around again causing Isabella to cower in fear.

Edward dropped it on the ground and made his way over to her door. She tried to jump over to his seat to escape out of his door but he caught her around the waist before she could.

"Who's trying to hurt the baby now," he said softly in her ear. She jumped in fright. "You need to calm down baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me out in the woods?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I'll explain everything," he said turning her around to face him. "Just trust me please." She searched his eyes and saw the sincerity there.

"Okay, I trust you," she said, jerkily nodding her head. "I'll…I'll listen."

"Thank you." He helped her out of the car and shut her door. She wrapped a hand around her torso and looked wearily at their joined hands. He led her over to his dropped weapon and picked it up once more. Then he reached inside for a large backpack.

"What…what are you going to…to do with that?" Isabella asked fearfully.

He pulled her flush against his body so that her back was to his chest and then he brushed her hair over her shoulder before leaning in to speak. "Are you _afraid _of this thing?" he asked, holding the machete in front of her face. Isabella was breathing heavily as she looked at the sharp blade.

"You have every right to be," he murmured. "All it takes is one plunge."

Tears started flowing violently from her eyes and he placed a kiss on her temple. "Relax baby. You know I'll never hurt you." That was Isabella's main issue. She had no idea what Edward was capable of. She barely knew him. They were married, but they were still strangers in some ways.

"Come on." he took hold of her hand and started to lead her away from the car. What he held in his other hand didn't escape her notice.

There didn't seem to be any clear path in the direction that they were going. Edward simply led her through trees and over trunks of fallen trees as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. She wondered if he knew where they were going because they seemed to be wondering aimlessly.

A few minutes into walking, she finally figured out what the machete was for. He used it to clear many pathways so that she could walk without too much things bothering her feet. She was wearing shorts after all.

Isabella heard the faint sounds of rushing water after a half hour of walking. "Where are we going? Is there a river?"

"Couldn't help it, huh?" Edward said with a chuckle. "We're going to a secret place," he said in a playful whisper.

After five more minutes of walking, Edward and Isabella stood in front of a river. He let go of her hand and took of his backpack. He pulled out a bottle of water ad handed it to her before pulling out a large blanket.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a teenager," he said. "It used to feel like the only place I could be completely alone."

"It's peaceful," Isabella noted, as she took a seat on the blanket. She took a sip of her water and looked up at a hesitant Edward.

"Yeah," he said, sitting down next to her. They drifted into silence. Neither one knew what to say next.

"I think there is more to Elisabeth's death than everyone thinks," he said, breaking the silence. He didn't meet her eyes. He just stared at the water.

"Why do you say that?" Isabella asked trying to keep her voice calm. She felt the same way, but she wanted to hear his reasoning.

"My parents," he said after taking a deep breath. Isabella waited for him else but he remained silent.

"What about them?" Isabella prompted.

"Well it wasn't them entirely," he said. "I've been having very strange dreams. It started when we were in France and I told you about Elisabeth. It got worst when you brought that necklace back to the room."

"The necklace Esme gave me?"

"Which other necklace Isabella," he said exasperatedly.

"What exactly made you think there's more to her death," Isabella asked, ignoring his moodiness. "Stop being so cryptic and tell me."

"My parents always told me that Elisabeth died a long time ago and that is all I need to remember. They always said tat it wasn't healthy to think about it," he said. "I think I found her but I don't even remember it. I don't even think the things I do remember really happened."

"Why did you say she died in an accident?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't even remember that well. I remember most things in my childhood but when I think of her I only remember being in our special place. I remember almost everything before her death, but I don't remember finding her in a tub, so to me it never happened. Plus a car accident seems like an easy enough way to go. It's how I like to imagine her dying. It's better than suicide. I can offer more sympathy."

"I'm assuming that you are seeing a therapist or something," Isabella said. "Because if you're cheating on me, I don't think I could handle being with you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll never let you go, Isabella. Just try to leave me and you'll see what happens."

Isabella tried to convince herself that he was only joking but he looked dead serious. He wouldn't let her go without a fight and she had no desire to leave anyway so she didn't plan on there being a fight.

"Why did you bring me all the way out _here_ to talk," Isabella asked, looking around at the forest that surrounded them.

"I wanted to talk alone," he said vaguely.

"About Elisabeth," she said. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," he said pensively. "I think I'm losing my fucking mind."

"What's going through that head of yours," she asked. "What are these dreams about?"

"I hear these…I hear yelling," he said. "Like an argument. Then there is a window. It always has a big window.

"Lately the dreams have been involving you," he said. "The last one involved us sitting on a couch in front of the window looking at the blue sky and then suddenly everything turns black and I can't find you. You left me. I start running through the dark and I end up in a place full of bats…then I woke up."

"Bats?"

"Yeah, the one that flies."

"Wow," Isabella said. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It's so strange."

They drifted into silence again as they both looked out at the water before them. Isabella looked over at Edward with head in his hands and something occurred to her. Something that had been going through her mind for days.

"Sometimes I feel like we barely know each other," Isabella said thoughtfully, as she broke the silence. "Sometimes I try to figure out my thought process when I agreed to marry you."

"Don't forget that marriage is for life," Edward said. "Quit fucking thinking about leaving me."

"You're hardly ever home," Isabella said ignoring him. "Sometimes I feel like you're avoiding me. We came here for family time or whatever and the only person I ever see is Esme, which doesn't even count because she's drugged out so much."

"Drugged out?" Edward furrowed his brows. "How do you know that?"

"She has enough medication in her bathroom to start a pharmacy," Isabella said. "It's not hard to figure out what they are for. I recognized some as antidepressants."

"She's been medicated for as long as I remember," Edward said. "She tries to hide it, but it's not hard to figure out. She's just like Elisabeth I guess."

"So she died of an overdose then?" Isabella asked.

"I _think _so," Edward said thoughtfully. "I can't really remember the official story." He rubbed his forehead.

"Why is Esme using so much medication?"

"I have no idea," he sighed. "They claim she's depressed. I think she just likes not feeling. She likes to push herself to the point of exhaustion and then she…yeah." He didn't finish his thought but Isabella understood.

"She goes to bed for a long time," she finished. He nodded his head.

"I read about Elisabeth's death in a paper I found in the house," Isabella said. "She seemed like a socialite."

"Well, aren't you just the regular Nancy Drew," Edward joked. "You've been inspecting the house with your magnifying glass?"

"You can join me and be my sidekick," she teased.

"I am no sidekick," Edward said. "How about I be Sherlock Holmes and _you_ can be _my _sidekick and instead of being at my side you can be underneath me." He took her in his arms and brought her to his lap.

"Whatever Edward," she said with a laugh. "Besides I think this is more important than some mystery in a book. This is real life. Keep your hormones in check."

"When did you get so bold Mrs. Cullen?" he asked placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm not bold," she laughed. "I just don't want to get distracted. You have some explaining to do."

"So do you," he said wrapping an arm around her and placing. "Why have you been snooping? You must have suspected something, but how?"

"Some of these stories don't match," she said with a shrug. "Plus I'm by myself so much. It's hard not to get nosy and find things I shouldn't."

"I know you feel confused," he said. "I am too."

"You never did answer my question," Isabella said, running her hand through his hair. "Are you seeing a therapist?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I started last week. I want to get myself together." He gave her belly a light rub.

"Why me?" she asked. "I still don't know why you wanted to marry me. I have a feeling it has to do with more than inheritance money."

"You ask too much questions," he said. "When did you get so nosy?"

"I've always been nosy," she quipped. "You're only now realizing it. We're still in the honeymoon phase. That's when we find out all sorts of things about each other that we would have never expected."

"What the fuck do _you_ know about marriage and honeymoon phases?" he asked, with a laugh. "Where do you come up with this crap? Have you ever even been around a married couple before?" Isabella shrugged sheepishly and averted her eyes.

"You're killing me baby," he said, lightly biting her ear. "The snooping is getting to be too much."

"I love you."

"I know," he said softly. "I don't know what to do?"

Isabella remained silent and pensively watched the water before them. "I want to get to know you," she said wistfully. "I want to know my husband. We're having a baby and…" He hummed but didn't give any other response to what she said. He was already caught up with the demons in his head. At least, that was what he told me when I asked about it years later.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Edward said that it was time to leave because it was getting late.

When they arrived at the house they ran into Carlisle as he made his way out the front door. They greeted him briefly as he hurried out the door mumbling something about incompetent fools and rent.

As Edward shut the door behind them, his phone rang. He picked it up as Isabella drifted towards the kitchen in search of food.

As she rummaged through the fridge, Edward came into the kitchen and handed her the phone. She looked at him questioningly as she took it.

"Alice," he said in explanation.

"Oh," she murmured. "I'm starting dinner okay?" He nodded and she put the phone in her ear as she began working on dinner.

He managed to slip away while she was entranced in a conversation with Alice. He headed straight upstairs. There was something he needed to discuss with his mother and he wanted to do it in private.

As he walked up the stairs he thought of Isabella's earlier questioning. She wanted to know why he wanted her. He thought of all the things he didn't tell her. He pursued her because she was young and naïve. She has nobody and nothing in the world but him and he liked it. He liked thee feeling of not worrying about her leaving.

When he got to her door he burst in without knocking. He looked at his mother who was nestled under a thick blanket, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"She loved this season you know," Esme said not moving her eyes or showing any sign that she noticed Edward. "She absolutely loved it."

"Mother," he said shaking his head at her.

"She was also a fucking druggie Edward," she spat. "I know why you're here. Don't waste your breath because there is nothing to tell."

"I don't know what you mean," he said, feigning ignorance. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her.

"I got a call _Edward,_" she hissed. "I know what you've been up to. Why are you doing this? Don't you trust me?" A single tear slipped from the corner of her left eye.

"Don't judge me," she said in a broken whisper. "You don't know what it was like. I tried. I tried so fucking hard."

"You don't want to be like her, but you're just like her," he said in a low voice. "You might even be worse than her."

"I know," she said sadly. "Maybe that's my punishment."

"Punishment?" He looked at her, not understanding.

"I basically helped kill her. I'm a murderer too."

"What the hell does that mean," Edward said shooting to his feet. "Mother, what the hell happened? I know something happened. I'm starting to remember bits and pieces."

"Maybe that was the wrong choice of words," she said quickly shifting her eyes to his for the first time. "I'm not feeling well at the moment. I might say some silly things."

"Silly my ass," he said calmly. "I know she didn't commit suicide mother. I always knew, no matter how much you guys made me force myself to forget. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know she was killed and you were involved."

"Edward darling," she said sitting up. "You mustn't say things like that. I would never harm my own mother. I didn't mean literal murder dear. Elisabeth killed herself. Whether it was intentional or not doesn't matter. It was nobody's fault but hers. It's just that, sometimes I blame myself for the added stress she felt." She slipped to the edge of the bed until her feet touched the ground. "None of us are entirely blameless."

"Come here sweetheart," she said in a soothing voice, similar to the one she used when he was a child. "You can't think of things like that. You know how your imagination can run away with you. I'll help you chase those bad thoughts away. I'll make them go away."

Tears welled in Edward's eyes and he stepped slowly towards his mother. "It's okay sweetheart," she said taking his face in her hands once he was close enough. "You have to forget. You don't want to reopen closed doors do you? Remember what happened last time baby boy. Remember what you lost. She is in the past. Leave her there. You have to protect us."

"Leave her," he repeated brokenly.

"Yes," she cooed, as she began humming a little tune.

"_Hush my baby,_

_Night has come_

_Little Em has lost the young one_

_She swam away to a greener place_

_And Sisi girl will take her place_

_So hush my darling_

_Do not think,_

_Let her swim and let her be_

_She will be free, you will see_

_Little Em has swam away."_

**~I~**

"What's gotten into you?" Isabella asked Edward as they sat in his car. They were on their way to the city for Isabella's doctor appointment. Every so often he would knead his forehead with his palm.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a sigh.

"You seem…distant," she said carefully. "You've also been awfully quiet all day."

"Well not everybody needs to fill every silence with mindless chatter," he snapped. "I want to _think_. I have a lot on my mind Isabella."

"Is it about Elisabeth?"

"Can you quit bringing her up all the time," he snarled. "Everything isn't about Elisabeth. Can we just forget about her? She's in the past. Leave her there."

She looked carefully at him. He looked like something was tearing him apart on the inside. "You were crying last night." It wasn't a question.

"What?" He turned his intense gaze on her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your eyes were red when you left Esme's room," she said. "I know you were crying. Why?"

"Let's just drop this please," he said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me something Edward," she continued, much to his exasperation. "Do you know a Charles Darnell?"

"Christ," he groaned. "Can you stop with the questions? I'm trying to think so shut the fuck up. I already have a massive headache." Isabella said nothing. She simply turned away and stared out the window until Edward pulled in outside the Doctor's office.

**Next chapter is the doctor's appointment.**

**What do you think of Esme?**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This chapter contains some sensitive subject matter. I don't want to give anything away, but suicide is involved. If this is a sensitive subject matter to you or it bothers you in any way you might want to stop reading after the letter.**

**Some of you may have had a Carlisle preview. I've decided to save it for next chapter.**

**Please don't hate me. This has to happen.**

**Chapter 17**

They sat in the waiting room, close together as Isabella filled out the forms. She would occasionally pause to ask Edward the questions she didn't know the answer to. When she finished with the form she brought it to the nurse and made her way back to Edward.

"I'm so nervous," she said bouncing her leg.

"Don't do that," he said placing a hand on her leg. " I heard that it calls sickness."

"Shaking my leg?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My...I can't remember who, but someone used to tell me that when I was young."

"O-Kay," she said looking at him like he lost his mind. "Are you nervous?"

"Well yeah," he said. "I'm excited too. I'm having a baby."

"_We're _having a baby," she corrected with a giggle.

"My parents will be so excited," he divulged. "They have been itching for grandkids. I can't wait to tell Esme."

"Speaking of Esme," Isabella said. "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon." Edward simply hummed and gave no other response.

" Oh my god! I'm going to get so fat," she said suddenly.

"Calm down," Edward said soothingly. "You won't get that fat."

"So you admit that I'm going to be fat and unlovable," she said as tears welled in her eyes. Edward was at a loss for words.

"Isabella Cullen?" the nurse called.

"That's us," Edward said jumping from his seat, happy to be saved from the tears that might have come.

They were led into an empty room where Isabella was handed a plastic container that she was supposed to pee in.

When she finished handling that aspect of her visit, she felt very relived. It was very embarrassing. Especially when Edward tried to follow her when she went to pee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor walked into the room and his eyes widened slightly before he hid his expression.

"Yes, that's us," Edward said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"I'm Dr. Gerandy," he said. "Congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?" Isabella asked even though she knew already. That was the best explanation for the way she had been feeling.

"Today is January tenth so you're about ten weeks along," he informed them. "Your baby is due on or around August 8."

"We'll have a baby by August, baby," Edward said excitedly.

"Would you like to see your baby?"

"Yes," Isabella and Edward answered at the same time.

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'll get the nurse."

"Should we start telling people Doctor?" Isabella remembered how her neighbors back home had waited to tell people about their pregnancy.

"It's up to you to decide," he answered " Some parents wait until the fourteenth week in case complications occur."

"I don't want to wait." Edward said, beaming at Isabella. "I don't think anything will happen."

"All right," the doctor said. "The nurse will be right in." He handed them some pamphlets and informed them about prenatal vitamins and anything else they might need to know.

When the nurse returned they were able to see the baby on the ultrasound machine and Edward was almost moved to tears.

Edward requested lots of pictures once the nurse was finished.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said as he looked at the tiny image of the child he created.

**~I~**

Edward couldn't wait to tell everyone about Isabella's pregnancy. He felt like he accomplished something for once. When he pulled up to the house he all but ran inside the house to find Esme. She would be so happy for him and he hoped the news would shake her out of her depressed mood.

"Mother," he yelled as he raced up the stairs. "I have some amazing news!"

When he got to the bedroom door he was a bit surprised to see it wide open. He popped his head inside and noticed that Esme wasn't in bed. He wondered if she felt better and went in to work. He had seen a dark SUV heading away from the house when he was pulling in. Maybe she had someone pick her up.

Esme loved working. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I guess we can tell her tonight along with dad._

He made his way back down the stairs in search of Isabella. He found her sitting on a kitchen stool eating an apple.

"Mom isn't here," he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "She's probably feeling better and went to the flower shop. She loves that place."

"Well I guess we can wait till tonight to tell her then." Isabella took a huge bite and the juices dribbled down the sides of her mouth.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" he asked. " I'm feeling kind of hungry."

"Oh," Isabella said suddenly. "Alice invited us to eat with her. She said she would call me back on my phone with the details."

"Shoot," she said patting her pocket. "I probably left it in Esme's bathroom when I was in there yesterday looking for her pain killers. I don't even use it much so it's hard to keep track of it but I'm pretty sure that was where I left it."

"Didn't you use it after that?" he asked.

"Not that I remember," she said.

"Here," he said handing her his phone. "Ring it. I'll go see if I can find it."

"Okay," she said as she dialed her number. She picked up her apple and took another large bite out of it.

The phone rang and rand and went to voicemail before she did called again. She repeated this process for about fifteen minutes before she decided that he probably couldn't find it. A half hour passed and Edward still hadn't returned. A feeling of dread settled over her.

**~I~**

Edward stood rigidly in Esme's bathroom with his back against the closed door looking at the sight before him. His face had grown pale and his palms were slick with sweat. He could smell the vomit in the sink from when he emptied the contents of his stomach upon entering the room. His sweaty right hand was soiling the piece of paper he held in it.

He heard the faint ringing of Isabella's phone somewhere in the bathroom but he paid it no mind.

Edward looked down at the paper again and tried to read the words his mind refused to register.

_I am sitting on the terrace and looking at the place where you grew up. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I've disappointed Em again but this is the way it should be. I want you to do me a favor. I know I don't deserve it but you need to do a few things for me. This isn't the end it's just the beginning. I want you to continue going to those sessions with Dr. Darnell. They will help you get through everything. You might even want to consider bringing Isabella along as well. It would be good for the both of you. I want you to be happy and I am sure that Isabella will bring you both happiness and peace of mind. You deserve it after everything that has happened. The next favor that I need to ask of you is to not be afraid. I want you to do everything in your power to not succumb to all the pressure that you will soon face. Our family has many secrets. Secrets that I am too ashamed to share but would want for you to find out about. You will find out and you might hate me for the things I've done and the mistakes I've made because of my selfishness and jealousy. Despite of my many lies and mistakes, I want you to remain strong and take care of your family. I'm sorry I won't be here to see my first grandchild. _

_Your Loving mother,_

_Esmeralda. _

_P.S. I would love for Isabella to wear Elisabeth necklace when it's time to lay me to rest._

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked back to his mother. Her pale white skin seemed to blend in with the white tiled floor. Her dull bronze hair was the only contrast. At first glance she looked so beautiful. Almost as if she were sleeping. She looked so pure and innocent in her all white clothing.

He knew better though. There was nothing pure beautiful or innocent about her as she lay motionless on her bathroom floor clutching a pill bottle. He could see her face that seemed to have wasted and crumbled over the years. It wasn't even with age. Esme managed to age excellently and looked much younger than her forty-five years.

There was something off about her face. There had been something off about it for years. Other people may not have noticed but he did.

She wanted him to find her. He knew that much. His stomach churned.

"Mother," he managed to say in a choked whisper. The paper started to crush as his hand balled into a fist. He let out a painful sob as more tears came. He brought his fist to his mouth and bit down hard. His eyes unfocused and he banged his head against the wall.

"I don't know what to do," he said in a strangled voice. He felt lost.

"MOTHER!" He was now releasing loud guttural sounds. His vision was blurred by tears and he tasted the salty tears and snot as the rolled down dis face. He felt completely lost and distraught. He needed Esme. He needed someone. He felt like he had just seen her and now she was gone. He knew she was gone because he checked her for a pulse. He wondered where Carlisle was. Carlisle would know what to do. He always did.

He slid down the door until he was seated on the floor. He never took his eyes off Esme. "How could you?" he asked even though she couldn't respond. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

He heard the door knock behind him and Isabella's gentle voice. "Edward?" she called. "Are you okay in there?"

He breathed heavily as he listened to her voice. He thought back to the excitement and pure happiness he felt earlier that day and how it was all ruined by this tragedy. He wanted to celebrate his and his wife's good news only to have Esme overshadow it. He suddenly felt angry.

He started to feel a boiling hate in his chest. Isabella was going to be so heartbroken and scared and it would be all Esme's fault. Her death could harm his family if Isabella saw her like this.

"Edward," Isabella called again. "What's going on? I heard you yelling. Open the door please."

"No," he managed to choke out in a raspy voice as he let go of Esme and scrambled to face the door. "No, Isabella. I need you to go downstairs and stay there. You also need to call Carlisle."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, obviously not listening to him and going downstairs as he was told to do. "Is Esme in there? Is she okay? Is it an overdose? This is all my fault. Oh my God, she's okay right?"

"Isabella quit asking so much fucking questions and do as you're fucking told," he yelled, slamming a fist into the door. "I'm trying to protect you! Go downstairs and call Carlisle and make sure he gets here."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," she said in an agitated voice.

"And call an ambulance," he yelled. "Go," he called again knowing she might turn back and continue to pester him with more questions.

He turned back to his original position with his back pressed to the door and he pulled his knees to his chest.

He tried to muster up some strength. He needed to be strong for Isabella and his growing family. This wasn't his fault.

**~I~**

Isabella hurriedly dialed 911 with shaky fingers as she though about what could have happened in Esme's bathroom. She was on her way to the library to find a book when she heard Edward yell "mother." She heard him yelling some more as she got to Esme's bathroom door. She just knew something was wrong.

She had a bit of difficulty explaining the situation to the 911 operator but they understood that there was trouble and assured her that help would be on the way.

After she hung up, she called Carlisle. She knew that Edward had mentioned Carlisle before calling an ambulance but she felt like an ambulance might be more important. It can offer more help than Carlisle could.

"_Yes?" _Carlisle answered after the third ring.

"Carlisle, It's Isabella," she started. "You need to come home right now."

"_What?"_ he asked sounding confused. _"Why? Isabella you do know that I have a job right? Where I do work? I can't be at your beck and call. I have shit to do. Now if you'll excuse me-"_

"It's Esme," Isabella said quickly before he could hang up. "Something happened to her. Edward locked himself in her bathroom with her and he said to call you. I think she's hurt."

She heard no response from Carlisle. "Hello?" He must have hung up and she wasn't even sure if he heard what she said. She debated calling him back, but decided against it.

She went upstairs to check on Edward and hopefully get some answers as to what was going on.

When she got to the bedroom she saw a very pale Edward coming out of the bathroom shoving a piece of paper in his pocket. He quickly shut the door behind himself when he saw her. He looked as if he saw a ghost and his eyes were red. He had been crying.

She made her way to where he was standing and tried to reach around him to open the door. "Where is she? What's going on?"

"Whatever you do," he said shakily as he gripped the doorframe. "Do not go in that bathroom."

"What's going on?" Isabella repeated. "Is she alright?"

He looked around the room and the completely white room made him feel sick. It felt like a hospital and it smelled too clean. He felt the bile rising.

"Let's just go," he said. "I need some air."

Isabella looked at his pale face and nodded before taking his hand and heading downstairs. Edward stared blankly ahead. His eyes were vacant, his movements were robotic and his face was covered with a sheen of sweat.

Once they were out on the terrace, Edward took a seat and pulled Isabella into his lap. He buried his nose in her hair and looked into the distance trying to fight back the tears that wanted to spill. He didn't want to upset her. He had to be strong for her. She gently rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

Isabella had so many questions, but she decided to let him be. Whatever he saw in the bathroom deeply troubled him and she was expecting the worse.

Esme's death.

She heard the sirens in the distance and she held Edward tighter as sounds got closer. He was so happy earlier.

When the ambulance finally arrived Edward got up and deposited her into the chair.

"Stay here," he said in a warning tone. He made his way back into the house so he could meet them at the door.

Isabella listened to the frantic voices that invaded the house that was so quiet at one point. She watched as police cars turned up outside the house and then a few more cars. She watched as Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up and then Alice's canary yellow Porsche.

Tears welled in her eyes as realization dawned on her. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Her relationship with Esme wasn't even that close. She only met the woman two months ago but somehow she had felt a connection to her. Something had clicked

She didn't know how long she sat there before she felt tiny arms around her. Alice had shown up.

"Oh my God, Bella," she sobbed. "I can't believe this is happening. My mom…she's…my mom."

The two women held on to each other as a source of comfort. Isabella knew from the way everyone seemed to be reacting that the worst has happened.

Esme was dead.

**Take a deep breath guys. **

**Let me know what you think. Kindly please.**

**I hope you guys aren't mad. It's meant to happen this way. **

**I almost didn't finish this in time to post because I was so disappointed by the lack of reviews.**

**Please check out my new story. It's called Visually Challenged. It has some Olderward and Edward isn't much of a social butterfly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

"That fucking bitch," Carlisle hissed as they all sat in the living room. Esme's body had been released to the medical examiner after a few forensic agents had been by to collect evidence. They were waiting to be questioned.

"Dad," Edward said in a warning tone. Isabella sat next to him with her head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

"What?" Carlisle asked, completely unabashed. "Don't act like she's not a selfish bitch for doing this."

"Edward Cullen?" A man with dark hair and a mustache asked. He had a notepad in his hand and a dark skinned man stood next to him. Isabella looked curiously at the man. Something about him seemed awfully familiar.

"Yeah?" Edward said looking up at the men he didn't hear approach.

"I'm Detective Swan and this is Officer Black," he said pointing to the man who wore his hair in a long ponytail. "We have a few questions."

_Swan?_ She thought to herself.

"Do I need to come to the station?" he asked.

"Possibly," Detective Swan answered. "There was no suicide note and until we find out the cause of death from the coroner, it will be treated as a homicide."

"Okay," Edward said with a nod. The small piece of paper in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. "What do you want to know?"

"You found the body," Detective Swan stated. "Correct?"

"Yes."

"Who else was in the house when you found her?" His eyes drifted to a pissed off looking Carlisle.

"My wife was downstairs," he answered, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I went to look for her phone."

"And you ended up in your mother's bathroom?"

"That's where she left it." He fingered the worn paper in his pocket.

"Okay," the detective said as he wrote something down. "And your wife would be…"

"Isabella," he said gesturing towards her. The detective did a double take when he saw her and then he swallowed hard. Their eyes locked.

"_This_ is your wife?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"Yes," Edward said getting exasperated.

"Have you been married long," the detective asked not looking away from Isabella.

"We got married in November," Edward answered. "Why?"

"How old is she?" he asked, in a low voice. His brown eyes never left hers.

"Old enough," he answered brusquely. "Detective we were discussing my mother's _suicide._" The questions were getting to personal for Edwards liking. It was like the McCarthy's all over again. Alice exchanged a glance with Carlisle.

"Yes," Detective Swan said looking away from Isabella. "Have you been home all day? When did you last see her alive?"

"No we haven't been home all day," Edward said. "We had a doctors appointment earlier and I came home hoping to tell my mother the good news only to find her dead." Alice looked curiously at Isabella and gave her a knowing smile. Isabella blushed and looked away.

"When did you last see her alive?"

"Last night," he answered simply. "Can we continue this at the station? I don't want to upset my wife."

"Of course," Detective Swan said with a smirk that made Edward want to punch him. "But she has to come in for questioning. They all do."

"Yeah, well not tonight," Carlisle said standing up. "My family is grieving. Now is not the time for this. Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Actually," he said. "I think now is the perfect time. Just get it over with and be done, you know?" He gave Carlisle a fake smile.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at the detective, as he turned walked out of the room.

**~I~**

Isabella's head snapped up when she heard the door to the interrogation room open and Edward strolled out. He went straight to where Isabella sat next to Alice and took her face in his hands.

"They want to speak with you next," he said. "Tell them the truth an don't get too worked up alright."

"Alright."

"You should really wait for Jenks Edward," Carlisle huffed from his chair in the corner. He was in an extremely bad mood. "I'm not going I there without one."

"We have nothing to hide dad," Edward said evenly. "A lawyer is unnecessary. I just want to get this over with so I can leave."

She stood up and Edward led her to the door. Once inside she was met with the two detectives seated in a regular looking office. It didn't seem like the interrogation rooms she saw on television.

"Hello again Isabella," detective Swan said with a gentle smile. "Have a seat anywhere." She took a seat on the worn couch in the corner and the detective moved his chair to face her.

She looked carefully at him. There was something glaringly familiar about his face. His eyes especially.

"All right can you tell me what happened today?"

She recounted her day starting with her trip to the doctor and ending at the point where the police showed up.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy," Detective Swan said sincerely.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"How old are you Isabella?" he asked leaning forward to rest his left elbow on his left knee and place his chin in his palm.

"Eighteen," she answered nervously. "Why?"

"Eighteen," he repeated. She noticed a strange look cross his face for a split second before it was gone. He shook his head.

"How did you meet Edward?"

"Um…" She thought about how bad it would sound if she told them how she and Edward really met. The detective raised his brow at her hesitation.

"We met in Seattle," she said quickly.

"When?"

"A few months ago," she answered. "September to be exact." She wasn't sure what this had to do with Esme's death and what was currently going on.

"You met him in September and you're married and pregnant come January?"

She didn't like the where the detective was going with his questioning. "We loved each other very much. Why wait?"

"How close were you and Esme? Did you talk?"

"I wouldn't say we were close," Isabella answered. "But we talked." Se wondered why they were asking so many questions. She was sure that Esme killed herself and they would find out exactly that when the results came back.

"Did you notice her taking an excess amount of medication at any time? Did she ever seem off?"

"Well…yeah," Isabella began hesitantly. She began explaining Esme's strange behavior during the time she spent at the house. The detective took lots of notes and interjected occasionally for clarifications.

"Did you know that Edward had a grandmother that died in a very similar manner to Esme and at the same age she is now?" he asked looking carefully at Isabella to gauge her reaction.

"I knew about Elisabeth." However, she didn't know Elisabeth was forty-five when she died. It was probably just a random coincidence.

"Good," he said with a small smile. "Because I don't think this is a coincidence, Isabella."

"I…don't understand," she said slowly. What was this detective getting at?

"Has your husband been acting strange lately," he asked. "Have you noticed anything different about him?"

"No," Isabella said firmly. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," he said, innocently. "I just need to know if you have seen anything out of the ordinary."

She nodded and twisted her hands together. She didn't notice anything strange about Edward but Carlisle had been acting strange all night. She wasn't about to tell him that though. She was sure it was glaringly obvious. Instead of showing sadness like a normal person he was pissed beyond belief.

"Have you seen Edward Platt lately? Has he been around the house?"

"Edward Platt?" She knew that was the name of Edward's Grandfather but she was sure that he was dead. Right?

"Edward's grandfather," detective Swan said. "Have you seen him lately?"

"I've never met him." She didn't tell them she didn't know about him being alive. She found it strange that nobody mentioned him, though.

"Oh," he said, looking town at his notepad. "Okay. Thank you very much. You can go now."

Isabella got up to leave but there was still a nagging question in the back of her mind. She bit her lip and wrung her hands together. "Can I ask you something detective?"

"Sure," he said, furrowing his brow. "What is it?"

"Do you know a Renée Higginbotham?" Isabella asked studying him carefully. She had been wondering if their shared last name and his familiar face was a coincidence or something more.

He placed his notepad on the table in front of him and rubbed his hand over his face. He was quiet for a while and she almost thought that he wasn't going to answer when he said, "Yeah."

She nodded her head and turned to head for the door.

"But I'm not Charlie, if that's what you're thinking," he said as her back turned. She had no idea who Charlie was but she had a feeling that it was her father. Her mother rarely spoke of him and when she did she never said his name.

"I'm James," he said. "It's good to finally see you Isabella. Your father…he's-"

"Don't," she said, turning around. "I don't really want to know. Thanks for answering my question though."

"If you need anything," James said getting up and walking towards her. "Here's my card. Don't hesitate to call and…be careful Isabella."

She took it from him and headed out the door to Edward without another word.

**~I~**

There was a change in Edward after Esme's death. He became a lot more reserved. He began leaving the house for most of the day. The only time Isabella actually saw him was when he came home at late hours of the night.

Ever since her encounter with Detective Swan she was plagued with thoughts of her father. At that moment she had wanted James to tell her everything he knew but at the same time she didn't want to know anything about him. Now she couldn't stop thinking about him and what he looked like and acted like. She wanted to know if he was really dying as her mother had said. She wanted to know if he wanted to meet her or if he thought about her too. She wished she had let the detective continue.

As Isabella lay in bed thinking about her father late one night she heard Edward stumble into the room. She rolled over on her side to look at him. There was something she desperately wanted to discuss.

"Edward?"

"Huh," he said with a groan as he knocked something over. "Shit!"

"Edward?" She sat up in bed and reached over to switch on the lamb on the bedside table. When the light from the lamp illuminated the room she gasped.

Edward stood on the other end of the room looking completely disheveled. His clothes hung sloppily from his body and his eyes were bloodshot. She was beginning to pick up on the smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Are you…drunk?" She whispered the last word. A shiver of fear rushed through her. If Edward were drunk she wouldn't know how to handle him. He was an already ill-tempered person when he was sober, who knew how he would get if he was drunk.

He groaned and got closer to the bed. "I'm so fucking sick of all this." He dropped down in the spot next to her on the bed. She could smell the alcohol on him and it made her a little nauseous.

"Um…Edward?" Her voice was hesitant.

"What do you want?" he slurred as he clumsily sat up.

"Um…well you kinda smell like alcohol and it's not the most appealing smell right now," she said quietly.

His eyes darkened. "You think I stink."

"No," she said quickly. "I didn't say that. It's just that…think of the baby."

"The baby?" his face got a far off expression and tears welled in his eyes. Isabella decided to take initiative.

"Yeah," she said getting up and going over to his side and gently pushing him back until he was lying down. "I'll be right back."

She went down to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and took a deep breath. Then she got a bottle of water from the fridge to take to Edward.

When she got back to the room Edward was seated at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe she did this," he slurred looking up at her as she walked in. "Carlisle was right about her. She is a selfish bitch."

Isabella stood in the doorway clutching the bottle of water and contemplating what her next move should be.

He stood up and she took an involuntary step backwards. "You," he said pointing at her. "You were supposed to make things better," he accused as his voice got louder.

"Edward," she said, taking another step back. "Calm down."

"Where are you going," he said as he stumbled towards her. "Come inside baby. Come sleep with me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his body, giving her a huge hug.

She winced at his tight grip on her.

"I'm scared," he sputtered out. "He's going to come and get me."

_What?_

He abruptly let go of her. "Let's get naked." He stood on unsteady legs and ginned at her dopily while wiggling his eyebrows.

Isabella took a deep breath and proceeded to usher him back to bed. It didn't take long before Edward was passed out and Isabella moved away from him to sleep on the large sofa on the other side of the bedroom.

**~I~**

"The autopsy report came back," Edward mumbled the next morning as they sat in the kitchen. He had a horrible headache and Isabella hoped that would make him think before he drinks in the future. She was worried about how he had managed to get home when he was so drunk. He informed her that he had been drinking with Carlisle in the basement. He was in the house the entire time.

"She died of a drug overdose." He held his head in his hands. "They found five different drugs in her body."

Isabella nodded. "What now?"

"We have to make arrangements for her burial," he said looking up at her. His eyes were glassy and he looked very tired. She wondered if "we" included Carlisle. He seemed mostly indifferent towards the whole thing.

"It's being ruled an accidental overdose."

"So it was an accident?" Isabella asked hopefully. "She didn't do it on purpose?"

"Well…there was no note, so…" He ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of coffee before getting to his feet.

"I have a few calls to make and I have to make arrangements for Esme." He picked up his mug and brought it over to the sink before heading upstairs to lock himself in the library for the rest of the day.

Isabella sighed and looked down at her half eaten omelet. She had been feeling extremely confused lately. She couldn't help but feel that she had rushed things with Edward. She felt like she had been watching her life pass by as the months went. This didn't feel like her life. In a few short months she went from a high school senior to a wife and soon-to-be mother. Her mother-in-law had just accidentally killed herself and now her husband seemed to be slowly losing his mind.

Isabella thought of her father once again as she brought her plate to the sink. She tried to imagine what he would look like. He probably looked a lot like James.

She had been contemplating giving James a call in hopes of finding out about her mystery father, but she didn't want to tell Edward or lie about it either. She had a feeling that he wouldn't agree with her getting in touch with James.

Isabella yawned as she started to wash up the dishes from breakfast. She had been feeling so tired lately, both in her mind and body.

When she finished the dishes she decided to go upstairs to take a quick mid-morning nap. As she reached the second floor she paused in front of Esme's bedroom door. She hadn't been inside since Esme died.

As if acting on its own accord, her hand wrapped around the doorknob and pushed the door open. She peered inside. The room was exactly as it had been when she was last there. Cold and empty. She half expected to see Esme nestled in the sheets like she used to be.

In that moment she realized how much she would miss Esme. She only knew her for a short time, but she had become her mother figure. Esme won't even be there to offer her advice when she had to deal with a baby in a few short months.

She wiped away a stray tear and slowly pulled the door shut. She was about to head to her bedroom when she heard a strange noise coming from the end of the hall where the library was.

She cautiously made her way closer and found that the door was slightly ajar. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she found it extremely hard to move away from the door when she heard the low gut-wrenching moans coming from inside the room.

Edward was crying and it wasn't any kind of crying he sounded like he was in deep pain. She was startled when he began to speak.

"I don't know what to do," he groaned and made some heaving noises. "I feel like everything is going to fall apart. The fucking detective is suspicious."

Isabella leaned closer to the door to hear a bit better. He sounded like he was talking to someone. She knew nobody else was in the house so it must have been a phone call.

"No," he cried. "I haven't seen the man. I barely remember him…I know, I know…she's fine…Esme wanted her to come with me, she said it would be a good idea…In the note…she wanted her to wear Elisabeth's necklace too. I swear that woman is too demanding…I just wanted someone that didn't ask too much from me, someone who would love me no matter what and…"

There was a long pause and Isabella assumed he was listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

"Yeah, yeah," he said exasperatedly. "I know that…I KNOW…I just wish that I could…yeah I know I can't change things but I still can wish…" It was quiet again, except for his now soft sobs.

"Yeah…thanks Dr. Darnell…yeah, I think I'll have to do that…bye."

Isabella quickly moved away from the door and dashed down the hall to their bedroom. Who was Edward talking too? Could Dr. Darnell be the same man that was at the flower shop?

She climbed into bed as her mind worked out the possibilities.

Bella wasn't sure how long she was asleep when the bed dipping awakened her. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt Edward's strong arms wrap around her.

"Sorry for waking you," he murmured. His voice sounded hoarse from all the crying she knew he just did.

"It's fine," she said softly as she placed a hand over his hand that was rubbing her stomach. Isabella thought back to what she overheard in his office.

"Did you make your phone calls?" She tried to sound casual as possible.

"Yeah," he said with a heavy sigh. "There is someone you need to meet too."

Isabella's heartbeat quickened in anticipation and she wondered if he was talking about the Dr. Darnell that was on the phone with him.

"Who?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

"My therapist."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please! I need to know what you think so far.**

**Edward Platt is alive and well. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I know some of you thought that Edward regretted marrying Isabella, but that is not exactly the case.**

**Short chapter. It's just the visit to the therapist.**

**Chapter 19**

"This wasn't my original plan for us," he whispered. "I just wanted to get away from everything. I wanted to get far away and just _live._"

"I don't understand what you mean." His words always seemed very cryptic to her. It was one thing she found extremely annoying about him. Why couldn't he ever say what he meant?

"I screwed up," he said in a broken voice. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She turned in his arms so that she could face him.

"I want you to come to therapy with me." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm getting better, but it will take time. I think it would be good if we both have someone to speak with about our problems."

"I think so too," she whispered. She had been having lots of doubts about her relationship with Edward and felt like there was an obvious strain. She even entertained thoughts of leaving but she wasn't sure about how mentally stable Edward was at the moment and to top that all off, they had a baby on the way.

"Esme's funeral is coming up soon," he said rubbing a finger across her cheek. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

"It'll be alright." She ran a hand through his hair. "Everything will be fine." It hurt her to see him hurting.

"I can't believe she left me."

She started humming softly hoping to calm him. He buried his face in her neck. She felt the moisture building there in a telltale sign of crying. She continued to hum softly for a few more minutes then Edward let her go and sat up.

"I still have quite a bit of preparations to make." She looked up at him and finally noticed how haggard he looked. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked down at her and placed a hand on her belly. "As a matter of fact, there is."

Edward hopped out of the bed and went straight to the closet. After a few minutes he reemerged with the Emerald box.

"She wanted you to wear this," he handed her the emerald box that Esme had given to her upon her arrival.

"At the funeral," he added when he noticed her confused expression. "That's what you can do to help. Wear this and take care of my baby."

Isabella smiled at his mention of the baby. He was still very excited about it. His excitement gave her hope.

She rubbed the smooth top of the smooth box and her mind drifted back to the day Esme had given it to her. She had seemed completely fine back then.

"It feels so weird having her gone," she whispered looking down at the box in her hands. "I sometimes forget."

As her hand moved around the box she felt something rough on the smooth surface near the opening. Her head tilted in curiosity and she brought the box closer. There were words engraved in it. She leaned forward to get a closer look.

_For my little Emerald_

Isabella gasped and looked over at Edward who had his face in his hands. His head snapped up at the sound.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly. She remembered Esme telling her that the necklace was a gift from Edward Platt to Elisabeth.

"What is it?" He looked wearily at her.

"Do you know if your grandfather used to call Elisabeth his little Emerald?" she asked hesitantly. She was hoping to find out how much Edward knew about his grandfather.

"Possibly," he shrugged. "Everyone called her that. Why?"

"It's just engraved here and I was curious because I didn't notice it before."

He looked at the box in her hand. "Yeah, I think that was a wedding present from him. I heard that she loved emeralds."

She gently pulled the box open with the intention of trying on the necklace. She slipped it out of the case and placed the case aside. As she got up to walk over to the mirror the bed jostled and the case fell to the floor. She didn't realize that she had placed it so close to the edge.

"Careful with that."

"Oops," she said leaning over to pick it up. The fall had caused the cushion to pop out of the box.

She picked up the box and was about to place the cushion back in when she noticed a white paper. "What's this?'

"What?" Edward asked looking curiously at her.

She retrieved the paper and realized that it was a face down photograph.

In the picture was a pale woman with jet-black hair and bright green eyes seated with a toddler that she assumed was Edward based on the earlier pictures that she had seen in his old bedroom. They were seated on the terrace where the picture she had seen of Edward Platt was taken.

"Who is this woman with you in the picture." She turned the photograph towards him. She had a suspicion that it was the missing photograph from Edward's album but she could not remember the name of the woman that was in the description.

A confused looked crossed his face and he reached for the picture so that he could get a better look. He stared at the picture for a long time while Isabella looked carefully at him.

"I'm not sure who she is, but she looks oddly familiar," he said as he rubbed his forehead. "I've seen her before, but I'm not sure where."

"I wonder why it was at the bottom of this box," she murmured thoughtfully. "Do you think she's family?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't know who she is."

**~I~**

"I think I've met Dr. Darnell before," Isabella said as they sat in the car on their way to his office.

"What?" Edward asked, looking towards her as they reached a stoplight. "When?"

"I'm not sure if it was him but I met someone named Mr. Darnell in Esme's shop," she explained. "He came to collect blue roses."

Edward hummed and looked back towards the road. He didn't say anything else on their way to the Psychologist's office. She wondered what his silence meant.

Once they were seated inside the office, they were both still awkwardly silent. Edward looked out a window and Isabella pretended to read pamphlets while she watched him carefully from the corner of her eye.

"Edward my boy."

Isabella turned toward the voice and her eyes met that of Dr. Darnell. The very same man from the shop. He was once again dressed in black from head to toe. His outfit, which consisted of a black suit, was completed with a trench coat and a bowler hat.

"This must be the lovely Isabella," he said coming over to shake her hand. Once her hand was in his he brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss before winking at her.

She stared dumbfounded at the strange man.

"Well come on back to the office," he said waving them in the direction of the large mahogany doors.

The both rose to their feet and followed after him. He removed his coat and hat placing them on a coat rack before moving to sit in his chair. They took a seat in the two comfortable chairs that faced him.

"How has everything been going Edward?" Dr. Darnell asked. "Coping with a death like this is extremely hard."

"It is," he answered. "Which is why I brought my wife along. We have a lot going on and I think we both feel extremely lost at this point."

Dr. Darnell nodded and asked about how things have been going around the house and how have they been communicating. He included Isabella in the discussions and she felt better having someone to help her get her feelings across to Edward.

"Sometimes I feel like we barely know each other," she said looking at Edward sadly.

"Do you think you rushed into things?" Dr. Darnell asked her.

"She just keeps questioning everything," Edward said, jumping in before she could answer. "If you weren't sure, then why did you agree? I'm sorry if I seem _distant_ but my fucking mother just died."

"You have always been distant though," she said softly. She didn't even know why she agreed. She could barely remember her thought process. All she wanted to do was get away from her mother.

"I think she's just looking for excuses to leave me." Edward crossed his arms like a petulant child. "Everyone always leaves me."

"He also accuses me of trying to leave a lot," Isabella added. "I know you are going through a lot right now and I understand that. I miss her too. Just because I want to talk about the obvious rift between us doesn't mean that I'm trying to leave you."

"It won't matter if you tried to leave me. I would never let you go. Just give me time to fix things."

"There seems to be a communication problem between the two of you," Dr. Darnell said. "Talking about the things that make you uncomfortable isn't bad Edward. It helps you find the reason for your discomfort."

"So you're taking her side?"

Isabella stared wearily at Edward. How did things become an issue of sides?

"No, I'm just saying that you should try talking to each other more. Your wife shouldn't be afraid to have any kind of discussion with you. You need each other now more than ever."

"She's not afraid of me and we do have discussions. She always manages to ask so much fucking questions. We talk all the fucking time."

_I ask questions because you act so shady most of the time_, she thought.

"And asking questions is not a bad thing. You need to get to know each other better because you are practically strangers."

"She's my wife, not a stranger," he argued. "I know her well enough." Isabella wanted to say something. He didn't know her any better than she knew him and she didn't even know him all that well either.

"I'm sure you know her well," Dr. Darnell allowed. "But we learn something knew about each other every day. Consider getting to know each other better. It would be in your best interest. You've known each other for about four months."

They spoke of Esme's upcoming funeral and plans for the future. As they finished that discussion Isabella remembered something she wanted to ask him about.

"Dr. Darnell, we met a few week ago in Esme's store," she started and Edward looked curiously at her. "Why did you leave me the rose and that flower?"

"It was lapse in judgment," he said looking at Edward with a strange look. "And it seems like the time is up. I have another patient coming soon."

Edward stood up and shook his hand before heading to the door.

"Thank you Doctor," Isabella said getting up and shaking his hand.

"I'll see you two in two days." He winked at her again and his eyes drifted to Edward's retreating form. "Try to talk to each other more."

Isabella followed Edward to the door and right when she got to the door something on a table near the door caught her eye and she stooped dead in her tracks.

A photograph.

It wasn't just any photograph either. It was the woman in the picture she found. She recognized her by her pale, almost translucent skin and her piercing green eyes. She was a strikingly beautiful woman and she reminded Isabella of an old Hollywood actress.

The most shocking thing about the photograph was that it seemed to have been taken in the Cullen's backyard. It must have been a rare Washington sunny day because she was wearing shorts and a striped blouse smiling widely at the camera. The large house served as a backdrop.

"Is something wrong Isabella," Dr. Darnell said from behind her, startling her. She didn't even hear him get up.

"She's very pretty," Isabella said pointing to the picture. "I thought it was someone I knew but I guess I was mistaken." She didn't know why, but she didn't trust Dr. Darnel to tell him about where she saw the woman.

"Ah, yes," he said looking at the picture. "That's my daughter, Siobhan."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Do you remember the missing picture from chapter 14? **

**What do you think of Dr. Darnell?**

**Just so we're clear, James is not a bad person.**

**Review please!**

**Also, check out my new story. It's called Visually Challenged.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 20**

Isabella took a deep breath and hit the call button on her phone. She looked down at the paper that had been slipped to her only a few weeks before.

"_Hello."_

"Dr. Darnell?"

"_Isabella,"_ he greeted. _"I was wondering when you would call. I'm sure you have lots of questions."_

His words shocked her. How did he know she had questions? Was there something he knew that he wanted to share?

She didn't get a chance to ask him about Siobhan because Edward was very inpatient and kept calling for her. She contemplated whether or not she should tell Edward about the photograph but ultimately decided against it. She wanted to speak with the therapist first. He seemed to be trying to tell her something with his eyes and what she got from it was that she mustn't say anything to Edward.

"I do." Isabella had thought long and hard about revealing what she found. She wasn't sure how much she could trust him though and she desperately wanted to talk to Edward but he seemed so far away when they got home.

"_I'll meet you at the house,_" he said. _"I have some things to discuss that I don't feel comfortable revealing over the phone. I want to talk in person."_

"What about Edward?" She knew from the way he was speaking that he wanted to talk alone and there was no way that Edward would allow that.

"_I'll take care of that,"_ he assured her. _"I'll be by around noon tomorrow."_

"Okay."

"_Oh, and Isabella?"_

"Yes?"

"_Let's keep this conversation between the two of us."_ He hung up.

Isabella hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She looked down at the plate in front of her that held scrambled eggs a few minutes before.

Edward strolled into the kitchen and Isabella looked up at his entrance. His hair was in complete disarray and he had large bags beneath his eyes. He never came to bed the night before. Isabella even waited up for him in hopes of speaking with him.

"Morning," she said at him. He grumbled in response.

He opened the refrigerator and retrieved a carton of milk. Isabella just stared at him as he scratched his butt and poured his milk into a bowl of cereal.

"You look tired." She picked up her plate and brought it to the sink as he sat down.

"Funeral arrangements."

"Oh yeah. When is that going to be again?"

"In two days."

"It's been a week." She wondered why Carlisle was hardly ever around.

"Uh huh." He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Do you have a lot of family coming?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

She listened to him chomping as she finished washing her dish. They seemed to be drifting further apart as the time passed. They barely spoke to each other. She had hoped the meeting with Dr. Darnell would have helped but he seemed more reserved than ever.

"When do you think I can start my schooling?" she asked turning to face his back.

He sighed and put down his spoon. "I'm so fucking stressed right now and I have a lot going on. In case you haven't noticed I have funeral preparations to make. You can worry about school later."

"It's just that…" _You keep saying you will take care of it and still…nothing. _She wondered why he even had her around. He didn't talk to her, he didn't spend time with her and he didn't even let her find something productive to do with her time.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said coolly, pushing off the counter and heading out the kitchen. She needed to get away from him.

**~I~**

"I have a few errands to run. I'll be back in a few hours."

Isabella looked up from her book. She heard him shuffle his feet behind her. She turned around in her seat to find him standing by the terrace door.

"Okay. I'll just be out here." She turned back to her book an then added, "like always" under her breath. She spent a lot of time between the terrace and the library.

"Isabella I– "

"Yes?" She turned back around and raised her eyebrow.

"Uh…don't stay out here too long," he said. "It's a bit chilly and you don't have on a proper coat."

"Okay." _What does he care?_

"Bye."

"Bye Edward."

"What's with the fucking attitude?"

Isabella didn't look up from her book and she didn't respond. Her nostrils flared and she felt the heat building up inside. She couldn't believe he was saying that she was the one who had an attitude when he was moody all the time and was always snapping at her. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she just felt so angry.

"So you're gonna sit there and ignore me?"

No response.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want from me? My fucking mother just killed herself, I'm going through a lot of shit and now this."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know where it came from. She suddenly felt bad about how she was acting. Edward had just lost his mother. She sniffled and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Are you…crying?"

"No." Her voice cracked and gave her away.

Suddenly Edward was at her side. "Don't cry. I'm…I shouldn't have said that. Calm down." He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"It's just so frustrating," she sobbed. "I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know what to do. I feel so…I feel frustrated and angry. I feel sad. I miss your mother and I'm sure you do too. I'm so selfish. I've only been thinking of myself. You lost you mother. It's hard when you lose your mother. It's the worst feeling in the world." She thought of her mother. Her mother that never seemed to love her.

"It's okay. Calm down. Everything will be fine," he said soothingly. "Come on. Let's get you inside. You're not staying out here."

He helped her up and led her inside.

"I know you feel frustrated but please don't leave me. I don't mean to be the way I am. I'm trying to change. I really am."

She nodded and sat down on the couch, wiping the tears as they spilled over. She felt a headache coming on.

"I need you to cam down. Think of the baby. All this crying and frustration isn't good." He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know," she said taking a deep breath. "I know. I need to stay calm. I need to be calm for our baby. I have to keep him safe."

"Him?"

"I want a boy. A girl would be too hard. I don't want to screw her up. I don't want her to be useless like me. I want a boy. A boy would be easier."

"Don't say that," he whispered. "Calm down. Don't think like that."

"I don't think I'm ready for this Edward," she said with a lout sob. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. I'm only eighteen. I'm not even finished with high school and I don't know how to love a child. I'm afraid of hating it like my mom hated me. She hated me Edward. She despised me. I tried so hard to make her love me."

"Isabella," he said pulling her into his lap. "Don't do this. Don't think of her. Forget her. You don't need her in your life. You have me and I will never let you hate our baby. I don't even think you can. You're too much of a good person."

"I just feel so lost."

"So do I, but I think we'll find our way."

Edward held on to her as she cried into his chest. She soaked his shirt with her tears as he rubbed soothing circles in her back. She cried and cried and when she grew tired from the crying she fell asleep in his arms.

**~I~**

Bella heard the doorbell ring and took a deep breath to prepare herself for meeting Dr. Darnell. Her phone had woken her up in her bed an hour before. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Edward must have carried her up to the bedroom after her crying fit.

"Hello Isabella," he said with a small smile after she opened the door. "You look well." She was glad she had enough time to prepare for his visit. She had looked terrible when she woke up. Her eves were bloodshot from crying and her hair was a mess.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Darnell." She stepped aside to let him in. "Please come in."

He stepped inside and shrugged out of his coat, taking in his surroundings. "Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous and just as I remember it."

"Have you been here before?"

"Many years ago," he said with a wave of his hand.

"You have an English accent," she pointed out. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Irish."

"Oh."

"I grew up in England though." He looked around. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable to talk?"

"Oh, right." She turned and headed into the foyer. "Follow me. We can talk out here."

"Still very beautiful," he said as he took a seat.

"It is beautiful," she said with a small smile.

"Yes," he sighed. "Elisabeth took such pride in her home. She loved having people over so that she could share it with them."

"Did you know her well?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"That's the whole reason I'm here. I'm fairly certain that Elisabeth Platt did not commit suicide." She was surprised that he went straight to the point so quickly.

"What makes you so certain?" Her mind moved a mile a minute. She knew there was something fishy going on and it appeared that Dr. Darnell felt the same way.

"I knew Elisabeth. I knew her very well. I never believed the whole suicide scenario."

"Do you think she was murdered?" Isabella's mind was moving fast. She knew there was something off about Elisabeth's death.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Who do you think did it?" she asked. "Why are you telling me? Why not the police?"

"I'm worried about your well being. That's why I left you my card."

"My well being?" Her heartbeat sped up. "Why?"

"Edward found Elisabeth when she died. Do you know that?"

"Yes." She wondered where he was going with this. Everyone seems to bring up Elisabeth.

"Edward found Esme. You know that too."

"I do." Edward had been so heartbroken. She hated having to watch him suffer and struggle to come to terms with it.

"Don't you think it's strange that these two women died in a very similar manner, at the same age and was found by the same person?"

"You don't think Edward did it do you? He was five."

"Six."

"Whatever," she said. "It still doesn't make sense. A five year old would never be able to pull off killing his grandmother and fooling his parents, the police and his grandfather."

"Did he tell you about Jane?"

"Who?" He wasn't making any sense to Isabella.

"His wife."

"Edward doesn't…I'm his wife. He can't be married to two people. It's illegal"

"He's not married to two people. Jane was his wife. She died seven years ago. They met at college in New York. She was pregnant the night she died."

"Why are you telling me this?" She stood up and started pacing. "How do you know about all of that? Did he tell you this? You're his therapist. You can't do that."

"He didn't tell me this. I already knew. Only a few people know though. This family is really good at keeping secrets."

She looked warily at Dr. Darnell. Was Edward really married before? If he was, why didn't he say anything? She felt so confused.

"What does this have to do with Elisabeth and Esme? Did she die from an accidental overdose in her bathroom too?" Isabella asked tiredly. His claims seemed outrageous. Sure, Edward was moody and unpredictable, but the idea of him killing his grandmother as a toddler seemed implausible.

"No, she died in a car accident."

"Was Edward driving? Did he find her with her car toppled over?"

"No, she got hit by a car."

"Who was driving?"

"It was an accident."

"Then what does it have to do with Elisabeth and Esme. Those were murders according to you."

"Will you just listen to me? I'm trying to help you. You're not safe."

Isabella sighed and returned to her seat. "I'm listening."

"Edward is unstable. You need to protect yourself and your baby or you could be in grave danger."

"Do you think he'll kill me?" She thought back to the incident in the forest with the

"You don't know what he's capable of."

"We could call the police," Isabella suggested.

"No," he said shaking his head slowly. "We have no proof."

"How do I protect myself then?"

"Just be careful around him. He's unstable and he has anger issues. I'll think of something."

"You still haven't explained how he killed any of those women though." She reminded him. "And if he's unstable, why are you leaving me here with him. Get me out of here."

"If you try to leave it will only make things worse. You don't know what he's capable of. I've known him since he was a baby. Edward was very advanced for his age. The amount of intelligence he had was scary and still is. We're dealing with a mastermind. He can easily fake his emotions and convince others that things have happened because he is so good at convincing himself. That's how good liars operate. They lie to themselves first. If they can convince themselves the lie is true. They can convince you."

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" she groaned into her hands. "My husband is a murderer. He killed three people."

"And possibly more," Dr. Darnell added. "Do you remember the McCarthy's?"

"From Colorado?" She looked up at him curiously.

"You remember how they got into a car accident and you guys suddenly had to come here to be with the family?"

"How do you know about that?" she asked. "Is that why you have a Colorado number?" She looked up the number during her countless amount of free time. She wondered why the number was from Colorado.

"Edward wanted to move to Colorado for a reason," he said softly. "There is so much you don't know."

"I can't believe this." She knew Edward had a tendency to act strange and creepy and erratic, but was he a serial killer? It didn't seem impossible. He could be very scary at times.

"And you want me to stay here? After you drop something like that?" The tears began to fall now. Everything was so overwhelming.

"Just to be safe. We don't want to set him off," he got up and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her back. "It's safer that way. Don't worry. I have a plan. I can get you out of here. You just have to do as I say."

"I've also been thinking about my father," she said softly. "I met a family member. He's a cop. Maybe he can help me. He can probably protect me and I can meet my father too."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm working with the FBI and a few psychiatrists and scientists. We need your help Isabella. Think of Elisabeth, Esme and Jane. Think of the others we don't know about."

"But what if he kills me?"

"He won't. Not yet, but we'll get you out before it happens. We just need your help and cooperation."

"There are others in on this?"

"Yes and we need your help and a few weeks. Then we'll have him."

She nodded and wrapped her hand around herself. She felt so afraid. She was trembling.

"He's going to strike again. He's going after his grandfather. I spoke to him the other day and he was telling me about Esme's suicide note. He read it to me. He told me that his grandfather killed her and he's going to kill him to. This is highly unlikely. I know Edward Platt. He's not like that. If you met him you would know what I mean."

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"Don't be. We'll be watching. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Esme had a suicide note?"

"We think there is a possibility that he wrote it himself. Edward loves attention and sympathy. He thrives on it. He's also a compulsive liar."

"A compulsive liar?"

"Was your mother a drug addict?"

"No," Isabella said shaking her head rapidly.

"He told everyone that she is a drug addict and they were not to speak of it. He told them that it would only upset you and bring back horrible memories of your past."

"How am I supposed to act normal around him after this and what exactly is this plan of yours?" she asked bitterly. "He's going to kill me."

"He won't," he said solemnly. "We won't let him. Our plan is simple. He is going to try to kill Edward Platt and that is when we will need your help. It will all be clearer when the time comes. I don't want to tell you and make you lose your nerve."

"This is so scary," she whispered. "I married a murderer and I'm carrying his baby."

Dr. Darnell's watch beeped and he checked it. "Edward will be home in about two hours. I'm going to have to leave. I need you to act natural when he gets here. I also want to plant a few bugs and cameras. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "That's fine."

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. Soon there was a knock on the door and Isabella rushed to get it.

Two men in black suits stood on the other side.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet William and Michael. They'll be around a lot."

"Hi," she said softly and gave a small wave. They nodded in her direction and walked past her into the house.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He will be put away very soon."

She nodded and followed the men as they headed further into the house.

**Don't forget to review and be sure to check out **_**Visually Challenged**_**. It's my new story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**You get a preview when you review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21**

It was another chilly day in Washington. A dark SUV with heavily tinted windows pulled in outside a large mansion. The driver quickly hopped out of the car and opened the back door.

Edward Platt carefully climbed out of the car as the driver held the door open. He looked up at the sky and frowned. He had always hated the weather in Washington. He couldn't wait until he had the opportunity to leave and go back to the decent weather he left behind. He hadn't been back to Washington in years. All that was left there was an ungrateful daughter and her useless husband.

"I will only be a moment Henry," he rasped out. He pulled his cane out of the car and slowly hobbled towards the house. After he carefully ambled up the steps the door flung open to reveal the man he had seen sporadically over the last twenty-two years.

"It's nice to see you again Edward."

The man stepped aside to allow Mr. Platt to enter. Once he was inside he shut the door and turned the locks. "We will be meeting in my office. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you," he said in a friendly and relaxed voice.

"Very well then," Mr. Platt gestured with his hand. "Lead the way."

The man headed further into the house with Edward Platt hot on his heels. His cane making loud cling sounds. "I didn't know you lived here now. I guess I've been away too long."

"I don't. It's a loaner. I'm only using it while the owners are…away," he said cryptically. He stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open. "After you."

Mr. Platt stepped inside and took a seat in a chair across from the large mahogany desk. "What was it you wanted to discuss? You said it was urgent." Edward Platt wasn't one for small talk.

"Esme is dead," he said walking past Mr. Platt and taking a seat behind his desk.

"You say it like I already don't know," Mr. Platt grumbled impatiently. "She was a useless bitch anyway. I can't believe she was my child. In fact I don't believe she was. She took all of Elisabeth's stupid and then some."

"I called you here because I wanted to discuss Siobhan."

"Siobhan? Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Platt. I know what happened to her."

"Do you now?" Edward Platt asked curtly. "Why is it your _business_ all of a sudden?"

"If it involves Siobhan, it is my business. No parent should lose a child."

"That's not my fault though," Mr. Platt said with a small smirk. "You speak like the child was a pen that got misplaced on a desk full of clutter. Not all people are meant to be parents. You of all people should know this."

"You are a dangerous man Edward Platt. It's a shame more people haven't realized it. It's a shame Elisabeth didn't realize it."

Anger was coursing through Mr. Platt's veins but he tried to remain calm on the exterior. "What about you? You're no saint," he spat.

"I'm not, but I was made this way," he murmured. "I'm about to do something really bad Mr. Platt and it's all because of you. You've made me do bad things."

"What the hell are you talking about? It had nothing to do with you."

"I'm going to kill you. I've called you here to kill you. Don't worry I won't make you suffer. I'm not a sadist. It will be quick and easy. You will barely know what happened."

"Kill me?" Mr. Platt laughed. "You? Don't make me laugh."

"Before I continue there are some things that you need to know. Your daughter didn't die accidentally and you will never see your great-grandchild."

"I thought we were here to discuss Siobhan," Mr. Platt said impatiently.

"I changed my mind. There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. She got caught up in you before she could even realize what was happening. If she didn't help you cheat she could have had a better ending."

"You can't kill me. My driver is waiting outside."

"Henry? Now you're making _me_ laugh Mr. Platt," he threw his head back and laughed jovially. "Henry works for me and he is not waiting outside." He opened his desk and pulled out a syringe.

"Who _are _you?" Edward Platt asked fearfully as the ominous man who was once happy and normal came towards him.

"It's funny how someone can change in twenty-two years isn't it?"

**~I~**

Isabella wrung her hands together nervously. It was starting to get late and she had no idea where Edward was. The news she had gotten earlier about him had made her both fearful and anxious but as the hours passed by, she wondered if she could really trust anything that Dr. Darnell told her. She was beginning to regret her decision to let them bug the house.

She heard the front door open and she placed her book down. She didn't see his car pull in so he must have driven around the back of the house. She wanted to rush to meet him at the door but she was frozen I her seat. She was still not sure what she should think.

Isabella listened, as his heavy footsteps got closer. Her heartbeat picked up.

"Did you stay out here all day?" she heard from behind her. "It's freezing."

"I just came back out," she said softly. "You were gone a long time. I was worried."

He came closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulders before leaning towards her and whispering in her ear. "I want to take you out. Why don't you go get dressed? We need to talk." A shiver ran down her spine.

"Okay," she said. "What should I wear?"

"Something casual, comfortable and warm." He placed a kiss on her neck before letting her go.

Isabella got up and picked her book up. "I'll be down soon. Give me ten minutes."

"Take your time. Meet me out front. I'll bring the car around," he said as he headed down the hall. "I just have to check my email first."

After quickly dressing in the most comfortable clothes she could find Isabella rushed downstairs. Edward was waiting outside by the car. He opened her door and helped her in before walking over to his side of the car.

"I thought we could go somewhere for the night. A friend of mine has a cabin near Forks that he isn't using now. We could spend the night," he said as they pulled away from the house."

She looked down at her sweats and sneakers. "I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"I've got it covered," he said sending a smirk her way.

Isabella didn't say anything in response and opted to look out of the window instead. Her mind was far away. She was wondering if he was what Dr. Darnell said he was. He knew Edward a lot better than she did. Who was she to know if he was some kind of deranged killer? Dr. Darnell is a trained professional and she's just a pregnant eighteen-year old who isn't finished with high school.

At some point during the drive, Isabella fell asleep. When she woke up Edward was pulling a bag from the back of the car.

"Oh good," he said. "I was just about to come wake you." She opened her door and slipped out of the car.

After Edward had gotten their things together, he took her hand and led her deep into the forest. They walked for about twenty minutes before they stopped in front of a small cabin. Edward led her inside and gave her a short tour before gathering a basket of food and a blanket.

"I brought you here to talk. I want to settle some things so we can move forward with our relationship. My therapist said talking is the healthiest thing to do."

She followed him outside where he spread out the blanket and placed the basket in the middle. He sat down and she soon did the same. They were both quiet for a long time. He stared impassively at the river in front of them and Isabella looked wearily at him. Something seemed off.

"I have to tell you something Isabella," he whispered. "I want to try to make us work. I know I'm not the easiest person to be with and I know you're not here…I just don't want you to leave me. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she lied. She had spent an extensive amount of time thinking of ways to get away from him. She just found out he might be a serial murderer that had been on a spree since childhood.

"I'm screwed up in the head."

'_Don't I know it,'_ she thought. She waited for him to continue.

"I was married once before." He stared ahead pensively as his mind drifted to the past. "Her name was Jane and we met in New York. I was attending Columbia University and she was a student there as well. We fell for each other and after a year of dating she got pregnant and we got married."

Isabella shifted her weight uncomfortably. This story did not sound like something she wanted to hear.

"Her parents weren't even at our wedding. I never met them. She didn't tell them we were getting married and she didn't talk about them much." H e sighed and uprooted a handful of grass. "Jane resented me for getting her pregnant and talking her into keeping the baby. She was very free-spirited and she left her small town in Colorado to live the city life. She didn't want to be tied down and to her that was what I was doing." He began to tear the pieced of grass apart. "Five months into her pregnancy and a month after our wedding she died."

Isabella gasped. She had thought it was something like this. She just hoped Edward had nothing to do with it.

"It was an accident," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do it. I…I was just trying to make her see reason. I didn't mean to push her."

"What happened?" She was afraid to hear the answer.

"We were arguing and…I was just so angry. She was threatening to leave me. We had just gotten back from her doctor's appointment to find out the baby's sex. We were going to have a little girl."

Tears welled up in Isabella's eyes and her hand protectively went over her tummy.

"She wasn't looking forward to having a child. She told me once she gave birth I could have the baby and she was leaving. She said she wouldn't let me tie her down anymore and that she left her town in Colorado to escape the exact thing that was happening." His voice wavered.

"I was _so_ angry. It was like she felt nothing for our baby. She was so selfish. I was…I was mad. I got a little handsy and I…I pushed her I think, and she fell down."

Isabella was sobbing now as her mind drifted back to a previous encounter she had in the kitchen with Edward. She hoped Edward hadn't killed his wife because if he did, what did that mean for her.

"She called me all sorts of names and I called her a few myself. Then she got up and ran out the door and I cased after her. I chased her down six flights of stairs and through the lobby of our apartment. She ran out the front door and straight in front of a taxicab. She died at the hospital two hours later. I lost my baby and my wife." Tears started spilling out of his eyes.

"I'm a monster. If I didn't run after her she could have been alive today," he cried. "Did you know I didn't show up for the funeral? I heard her parent flew in for it. They met my parents but they didn't meet me. The man who married impregnated and killed their only daughter."

"It was an accident," Isabella said but it sounded more like a question.

"It was," he agreed. "But if it wasn't for me it wouldn't have happened. It was my fault. Just like Elisabeth."

_What? _This was news to Isabella. What did he mean by, just like Elisabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents told me not to think of it. It would trigger something. I don't really remember but I know it must be my fault. It has to be."

"I thought she drowned in her tub."

"That's what they said. I'm not entirely sure though. I always felt like Esme and Carlisle secretly blamed me. They always made me feel guilty and I can't even remember if I should be guilty for something."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything to Elisabeth." No matter what Dr. Darnell said, Isabella couldn't wrap her head around a murderous six-year old boy. It seemed implausible.

"I feel so lost and it makes me so angry. I feel like I have no control and I need some control. I'm driving myself crazy."

"It's okay to feel lost or confused. I know I've felt that way many times before. Especially with the type of mother I grew up with. Everything was always my fault. I understand how you feel. You're blaming yourself for something that couldn't have been entirely your fault." She reached over and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to go back to Colorado," he said suddenly. "I want a fresh start. I want to leave right after the funeral. I need to get out of here."

"Why so soon?" She was starting to get anxious. Dr. Darnell's plan wouldn't work. Edward was probably on to him. Dr. Darnell did say he was a genius of sorts.

"I think I'm in danger Isabella." He said thoughtfully looking at the sky and he leaned back on his elbow.

"In danger?"

"Yes," he whispered. "My grandfather is back. He might be at the funeral tomorrow."

"Why do you think you're in danger? You never mentioned your grandfather before." She knew Edward Platt was alive and she had been wondering why Edward never brought him up before. She felt like he was hiding something.

"I know," he said. "But never mind that. I want to start again. I want to be better for you. You're afraid of me and I want that to change. Can I be honest with you?"

She nodded.

"I lied to you before."

"About what?" She knew he had to e lying about something. Things were too weird.

"About a lot of things, but I promise to tell you the truth once we're in Colorado again. I want to get better. I want the things inside my head to go away." He clutched his head as if he had a headache.

"I also think the house is bugged," he whispered conspiratorially. "I don't know who did it but when I find out they will be very sorry. I don't appreciate being spied on."

Isabella swallowed nervously. "How did you find out?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm not stupid. I know someone is out to get me. I found the video camera in my office. There is probably more. Plus I have a bug detector. We are not safe in that house anymore. All the more reason to go back to Colorado."

Isabella felt like screaming. She knew she shouldn't have let them bug the house. Now he found out and he's probably going to find out she was involved and snap and kill everyone. If Dr. Darnell is telling the truth, that is. She couldn't be entirely sure. She needed a plan though. Things were not safe anymore and she had to protect herself and her unborn child.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**What do you think of the beginning with Edward Platt? What was that about? There are some clues there.**

**Don't forget to check out **_**Visually Challenged**_. **It's my new story and it's a lot less intense than this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 22**

Esme's burial took place on a dreary Tuesday afternoon.

Isabella and Edward held hands as her casket was lowered into the ground. The minister was saying a prayer that she could barely focus on. She had a painful feeling in her heart at the thought of never seeing Esme again. Esme would never meet her grandchild and she would never give Isabella advice on her pregnancy. To Isabella it felt like she lost her own mother.

She looked over at Carlisle to find him staring straight ahead with a stoic expression. Alice stood at his side looking completely loss and broken. Edward had said that she might take it the hardest which Isabella found strange because Alice was barely at the house in the little time she's been there. Isabella, Edward, Carlisle and Alice were Esme's only family. The rest of the people were close friends and associates. She noticed Dr. Darnell amongst the small crowd.

There was no sign of Edward's grandfather despite him claiming that he would be there. She found it even stranger that Edward never mentioned his grandfather's absence. He was so distraught about it the night before. She wondered why Edward Platt was missing his daughter's burial. What kind of man would miss the chance to say a final goodbye to his daughter? Especially a daughter as kindhearted as Esme.

Once the burial was over, the family piled into a dark SUV to head back to the house and Isabella found herself seated next to Alice.

"Hey," she said softly.

Alice's sunken eyes were glazed over and she was staring straight ahead. Her head turned slowly toward the sound of Isabella's voice and she almost seemed surprised to see her. "Hi," she croaked.

Isabella was suddenly at a loss for words. What does one say to someone that just lost their mother. She knew Alice had to be feeling terrible. She felt terrible herself and she only knew Esme for three months. She wished she knew how to offer her some comfort.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Tears welled up in Alice's eyes and she began to sob quietly. "I wish I had spent more time with her."

Isabella reached over and rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture. Alice continued to sob until they reached the house.

"I don't think I can go in there," Alice croaked. "Not now. Not when everything seems so final. She's never coming back."

"I was talking to Edward's therapist and he said something about closure," Isabella said. "Maybe going inside can help. You don't have too but…"

"I think you might be right," Alice said. "I've been here the night she died. "I can do this."

Isabella reached over and grabbed her hand and they exited the car together. Carlisle and Edward was already at the door and two more cars pulled up behind them.

The two women walked towards the house hand in hand, offering each other physical support as they continued towards the last step in letting a loving mother go to rest.

**~I~**

"Isabella, wake up." Edward firmly shook her shoulder. "We're here."

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and found that she was sitting outside their Colorado home in Edward's rental. It seemed like the trip there was faster than before. After another night in the cabin they had woke early to begin their drive there. After staying overnight at the apartment building they stayed at on their first trip, they were once again in Colorado. Things were going to change now. She could feel it.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she said with a yawn. "I guess I'm not much of a driving partner."

"It's fine," he said opening his door and climbing out. She heard him open the trunk to probably get their bags. She looked at the house once more before opening her door and slipping out.

She couldn't stop thinking about the story Edward had told her about his first wife. Everything about him, his life and his family seemed so strange and slightly scary. A car hit his wife, his mother and grandmother died the exact same way at the exact same age and his father was creepy. Now he suddenly wants to move back to Colorado because he found out his parents' house is bugged and he thinks someone might be trying to kill him. It was too much drama.

Edward came from around the car with a duffel bag and his keys. He led the way up to the front door and she followed after him at her own pace. He had said back in the cabin that he would tell her the truth once they were in Colorado. She wondered if that would be happening now.

"Why don't you go grab a shower," Edward suggested once they were inside. "I have a few things to take care of, so by the time you're finished I should be ready to talk."

"Okay." She slowly ascended the familiar staircase that led to the bedroom. Even though this was supposed to be their home, it still didn't feel any more inviting than it did before. She hoped that would change over time. If Edward wasn't lying that is. She still had her suspicions. Why would Dr. Darnell even have a reason to make crazy accusations about Edward? She wondered if he knew Edward skipped town.

Once she was in the master bathroom she stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. She wanted to take a bath but decided on a shower instead. She didn't think she could ever get into a bathtub again. Between what happened on her honeymoon and Esme's death, it was too much. She couldn't bring herself to trust Edward completely.

She didn't know how long she was under the spray of water when she heard the bathroom door creek open. She tried to look through the misty glass of the shower but she could only make out a silhouette as it came closer and closer. Her heat sped up as the shower door was pushed open.

She let out a sigh of relief once she came face to face with Edward. She didn't know why she was so panicky. Who else would be in their house?

He stood before her completely naked and his eyes darkened as they drank in her body. She immediately knew where this was going at what he wanted. Her eyes moved down his body and he was hard and ready. He slowly moved into the stall wrapping his arms securely around her and leaning down to place soft kisses on her neck.

"I want you," he whispered as he sucked on her neck. "So badly." His hands moved down to cup her breasts and he pushed her against the shower wall grounding his hips against hers. He let go of her breasts and his hands moved further down one stopping at her hips and the other on the back of her leg.

He quickly hitched her leg up and sunk into her with a hard thrust of his hips. He moaned loudly as he began to thrust into her. Immense pleasure began to fill her as he grasped her hips and began to slide deeper.

He picked up her other leg and placed it on his hip. "Wrap your legs around me," he said huskily. She moaned and did as he said. She was throbbing around his cock as he drilled into her over and over again. She dug her fingers into his back as she took every forceful thrust.

He was chanting something between clenched teeth but she could barely make out what he was saying. She was high on pleasure. They had never had sex this pleasurable before.

Edward bit down on her neck and she screamed as pleasure rushed through her and overtook her mind and body.

They stayed connected under the spray of water as they came down from their high. After a few minutes Edward pulled away and began to slowly and sensually wash her body.

His actions had Isabella perplexed. It almost seemed like he was a different person. This person was a lot more loving and sensual.

After they got out of the shower. Edward lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he slowly wiped her body dry.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she said without even thinking.

"Good," he gave a small nod. It seemed like he needed to hear it for some reason. Isabella didn't know why that was, but if it kept him sane and happy she would happily oblige.

He finished drying her off and walked over to her dresser and retrieved some underwear. He went back to her, kneeling in front of her and looked up expectantly. She slowly lifted her foot so he could slip on one side of her panty before lifting the other so he could do the same. Very slowly, he pulled the panties up keeping eye contact the entire time.

He stepped away from her and retrieved one of his t-shirts that she sometimes slept in and helped her into it as well. Then he placed a hand on her stomach.

"How is my son or daughter?" he asked slowly rubbing it. "I can't wait until we find out what it is in a few more weeks."

"Me too."

As crazy as she thought Edward was, she found it very sweet when he got like this. He seemed genuinely excited and it made her feel a little bad for plotting to escape with their unborn child.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to our baby. Nobody will hurt it," he promised.

She didn't respond.

"Everything will be fine," he said more to himself than her. "It will all go away and we'll be fine. It has to go away." He looked into her eyes. "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Right," she said trying to keep her voice even.

"You won't leave?"

"No."

"No," he repeated. "You won't leave we'll always be together. We'll have lot's of babies, we'll stay here and we'll be fine."

She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice. She had no idea how to respond to him. He sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown and needed to hear some things in order to keep his sanity.

"I'm not a good person," he murmured. "I've done so many bad things Isabella."

"Like what?" she asked hesitantly, finally finding her voice.

"Just…things," he said looking away. "Bad things. It's my fault."

"Edward, are you alright?" He seemed a bit off. This was unusual behavior for even him.

He didn't respond right away. He just stared past her off into the distance. She was starting to get worried.

"He's dead."

"Who?" She was starting to get a little scared by all his cryptic remarks.

"My grandfather. Edward Platt."

"How?" she asked. "How do you know?"

"Carlisle called while I was downstairs. He said the body was in bad condition. He was brutally murdered."

She didn't know how to respond. Edward said he was afraid of Edward Platt. He said he wasn't a good man. Should she be feeling relief? Should she offer her condolences? It was an uncomfortable issue.

"He was coming to get me," he whispered. "He was going to do it to me too."

"Do what?"

He rapidly shook his head as if to rid himself from a bad memory. "Nothing."

"But you said…" she trailed off not knowing if she should push.

He removed his hands from her stomach and took a step back. He looked at her like he finally realized she was in the room with him.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned and hastily exited the room, still naked.

**Sorry this took so long. I've really gotten off schedule with things. Hopefully that will change. I missed writing about these two.**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Don't forget to check out **_Visually Challenged. _**It's my new story****and it is a forbidden romance with some olderward.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 23**

Detective James Swan couldn't get the graphic images of Edward Platt's body out of his head. He thought back to the crime scene and how Mr. Platt was found. Whoever killed him was a cold and brutal person.

The old man had twenty-two stab wounds, all of which were not fatal. His throat had a small slit, and the word murderer was carved into his chest. His genitals were also cut off. None of this was what killed him though. It seemed like his murderer decided to play with him a little before he died and then they left him there to bleed to death. Somebody wanted him to suffer all alone and they wanted him to be easy to find. Luckily somebody found him before he died. He managed to get a name.

He opened his car door and stepped out into the cold Seattle afternoon. He shoved his hand in his pocket and briskly walked up the pathway and then the stairs of a large mansion. He gave the door three quick raps and it was flung open after a few second the door opened to reveal Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

He looked both surprised and annoyed to see James at his door. "Hello Detective. Is there something you need?"

"Mr. Cullen, I have a few questions," he said getting strait to the point. "May I come in?"

Carlisle Cullen looked at his watch and gave James an exasperated sigh. "Come in, come in. I'll be happy to answer your questions." He sounded less than pleased but stepped aside to allow James to enter.

"Are you the only one home? I might have a few questions for your son as well." James looked around the swanky mansion with its antique furniture and expensive artwork. He felt a little out of place.

"He doesn't know anything and he's not here Detective Swan."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he followed Carlisle into the family room.

"What does what mean?" Carlisle took a seat and gestured to the chair across from him. "You can sit."

"Why would you assume I think he knows something?" James looked at Carlisle suspiciously as sat down. "It's not implausible for me to ask questions Mr. Cullen. Your wife died recently under unusual circumstances and your father-in-law was brutally murdered."

Carlisle stared emotionlessly at him. "What would you like to ask me Detective? I have somewhere to be in an hour."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Platt?" James asked, pulling out a pen and notepad and sitting down.

"When I went to identify his body at the morgue," he responded dryly.

"I meant alive."

"I honestly don't think I remember." Carlisle looked up thoughtfully. "Let's see…I think it was probably twenty-two years ago."

"Twenty-two?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was at Esme's mother's funeral. I don't think I saw him after that. He ran off with a younger woman. It was quite scandalous because her father was very good friends with Elisabeth. His relationship with the family hasn't been the same because of that."

"This was the last time Esme saw him as well?" This wasn't news to James. He had done extensive research into the Cullen family and they were a very suspicious bunch.

"I don't think so. They've seen each other a few times after that but it was at least ten or so years ago. I don't know if they've met recently. To my knowledge, this is the first time he's been back to Washington."

"Can you think of anyone that might have wanted to hurt him? Do you know of an enemies he might have had?"

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I'm sure he had many enemies. He wasn't the most likeable man. It could have been anybody. It could have been someone close or even an old rival. It could have even been somebody that works for him."

James simply nodded and decided to move on to another question. "What about you son? When was the last time he saw his grandfather?"

"Same as me. Twenty-two years ago. He was five I think," Carlisle's brow furrowed. "Or maybe it was six. Well, five or six. One or the other."

"What time do you think Edward will be home?" James said looking around as if he expected the strange young man to walk in at any second.

"Hmm…maybe not for a couple of months. He and Isabella left the day after the funeral."

"Where did they go?" James heartbeat sped up. Did Edward try to run? Was he guilty?

"I'm not sure. They probably went home to Colorado."

"Colorado?"

"Yes, they were only visiting detective." He said this with a smirk. James didn't like the look on his face at all. It was too smug. He seemed like he knew a secret and found it amusing that James wasn't in on it.

"And Edward hasn't seen his grandfather in twenty-two years?"

_Twenty-two_ he thought. _There is something oddly familiar about that number._

"Exactly."

"What about his wife? The younger woman, where is she?"

"I don't know. Last I heard she was at a mental institute. I also heard she died, but…I can't be too sure. The last time I saw her she was with Edward Platt."

"Where did you hear that? You said you hadn't seen or heard from them."

Carlisle's mouth twisted into a smile. "I haven't, but I hear things. Her father still lives in the city."

"Oh, yes. He's a therapist. I think he was the brother of a former mayor. Darnell."

"That's the one," Carlisle said with a smile. "Perhaps you should question him. I'm sure he knows a lot more about Mr. Platt that I do." He looked at his watch again. "I don't have much more information to offer so if you'll excuse me, I must get going."

"I just have one more quick question, Mr. Cullen," James said as he got up.

"What is it?"

"Would you happen to know someone named _Little Em?"_

James watched him carefully for any indication of recognition. His eyes widened slightly but he quickly regained his composure and kept his expression impassive.

"No," he said shaking his head slightly. "I don't think I've ever heard of anyone by that name. Does it have something to do with…"

"It's probably nothing important," he said waving of the question. "Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions Mr. Cullen,"

"Of course. Anything to help bring justice to innocent civilians," he said. "Sorry, I wasn't much help. I honestly didn't know the man very well."

"Don't worry. You helped plenty." He knew Carlisle Cullen knew a lot more than he was letting on.

Carlisle escorted James to the door and waved as he got into the car. James had a bad feeling about the Cullen family and felt even worse because his half sister was now involved. He feared her life might soon be in danger.

**~I~**

"That idiot Detective Swan just left the house. He asked about you and Isabella." Carlisle said, his voice dripping with disdain. This caught Edward's interest. Something about the Detective rubbed him the wrong way.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to ask you about you grandfather. I told him everything we know about the man is from twenty-two years ago. People can change in twenty two-years. Your last memory of him is from when you were a five or six year old boy."

"Yes," Edward agreed quietly. "Did he ask about mom?"

"He only asked about the last time she saw him and I couldn't exactly answer that. I have something to tell you about her but I prefer not to say what it is over the phone."

"Are you at the house?" Edward had reluctantly informed his father of his discovery of the house being bugged. He wasn't sure if he could completely trust the man. He could have been in on it.

"No, I'm on my way to the city. I have a meeting with an old friend."

"Well, I guess we'll talk some other time then," Edward said.

"Yes, bye."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

Edward Platt was gone.

Edward still couldn't believe it. He had spent a lot of time feeling an unfathomable amount of fear whenever he thought of the man and he wasn't even sure why. He wasn't completely sure if the old man was a real threat or if it was something he made up in his mind but the fear was always there. It had been there since he was about five or six years old.

He thought back to his embarrassing display in front of Isabella the night before. He hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late. It was as if he was another person.

There was a soft knock on his office door and he called for her to come in.

The door slowly opened and a nervous looking Isabella poked her head inside. "Edward?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"We don't really have any food in the house. I was wondering if I could have some money to head to the store and pick up some things."

"Oh." He had forgotten about the lack of food. He didn't feel comfortable with Isabella wondering out on her own though. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. "I'll come with you then. Why don't you go get a coat and meet me in the car?"

"Okay," she said quietly stepping away from the door.

Edward got up and headed towards the office door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Their trip to the store was relatively fast and Edward was happy they didn't run into any familiar faces. He couldn't face the McCarty's. He had felt extremely uncomfortable around them and he couldn't figure out why. There was also something oddly familiar about them and it rubbed him the wrong way.

He didn't want to be around them and he didn't want Isabella around them.

_It's too bad they didn't die in that accident,_ he thought as he carried the groceries into the house. He had sent Isabella inside with the lightest bag. He didn't want her to overexert herself and hurt the baby. He needed to keep her safe.

He needed to talk to her too. He wasn't sure why. But he felt bad for hiding some things from her. He needed to tell her everything. He needed to tell someone – anyone – about what was going on inside his head. He hoped Bella didn't think he was crazy. He knew he couldn't have been imagining those things. They couldn't have been mere visions or figments of his imagination. The voices, the screaming, the terror, the panic; it all had to be real. He was not crazy.

_I am not crazy_, he thought.

_Little Em didn't swim away, she fell into the abyss while we stood and watched._

**I hope this chapter gave you some answers. There is a lot more to come. Somebody is guilty. **

**A lot was revealed in this Chapter. The mystery is going to start to wrap up. Right now everybody has pieces of info and if they put it all together it will all lead to one person. How is everything connected?**

**Don't worry the confusion will end. I can't wait to hear your theories.**

**What do you think of James? We finally find out how he and Bella are related. He's Charlie's son!**

**Who is little Em?**

**Remember Esme's song from chapter 16?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Welcome back to crazy town! I was going to wait but I'm too exited. I have to post!**

**Chapter 24**

Isabella reached inside her backpack and pulled out the Emerald box. She had managed to get it and some other things from the house after the funeral when Edward wasn't paying attention. She opened the lid and slipped out the picture of the woman and the child.

_Siobhan._

There was something about. This woman that was very strange. She couldn't figure out what it was. The entire situation with Elisabeth, Dr. Darnel and the Cullen family was strange. She wondered how close they all were and why Siobhan was holding baby Edward.

_Who was this woman? Where is she?_

Edward had said he had no idea who she was but she had a hard time believing that. How could he not know? Unless if the last time he saw her was as a child.

She pulled out the Emerald necklace she had worn to Esme's funeral. It was still the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen and it came from the most beautiful jewelry box she had ever seen.

_To my Little Emerald_ the inscription said. She remembered Edward saying that this was what everyone called Elisabeth. It made sense; she was a tiny woman with bright green eyes.

She looked at the pale young woman with the bright green eyes in the picture again. She wasn't smiling. She just stared blankly into the camera. There was something off about her expression. Isabella wondered who took the picture. It seemed whoever it was, made Siobhan uncomfortable. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Isabella sighed and replaced the picture and the necklace inside the box. She needed to stop obsessing over them.

She pulled out a few journals that she found in Edwards old room; Elisabeth wrote them all.

_He's at it again._

_He's beginning to scare me. I don't know how he got this way when he was once so normal. I can see the changes in him. They leave as quickly as they come. I hope it doesn't get any worse because I don't think I'll be able to fix him. He needs help I probably can't offer._

This confused Isabella. In all of her entries Elisabeth never seemed to say what she meant.

The next one was dated two months before her death.

_Siobhan is back. That girl has so much potential and it's a shame she is wasting it. I took a walk with her today. She's been acting very distant lately. She is usually so full of life and today she would barely look at little Edward. Something is troubling her mind. She almost looks guilty. I hope she realizes I will always be there for her. I know things at her home are tough and her father isn't the easiest man to get along with, but I'm sure she can make it through._

And the next was written a week after.

_My baby boy is growing so fast. He's the most precious little thing in the world and he is already so smart. It's a shame his mother doesn't seem to care. She walks around here like she has no care in the world. She hardly takes the time to hold her son. A boy like him needs a mother's love or else he will miss out on something great. I hate the circumstances he came into this world under. I wish he were mine instead._

_I tried telling Edward to talk to her but he doesn't see it as a problem. He doesn't seem to care. I know she would listen to him. She looks up to him and respects him. She would value his opinion. Maybe if he talks to her she would see the error in her ways and try to change._

Isabella furrowed her brow. Elisabeth thought Esme was a bad mother that couldn't take proper care of Edward.

_My husband is cheating on me. I can't say I'm surprised; he's always been a selfish pig. He's not the man I married. I married a loving and caring man but now it's different. I didn't expect it to be with my dear Siobhan though. I'm going to confront them. This is very unlike her._

Isabella shut the journal slowly. Her head was spinning with possibilities. Siobhan was helping Edward Platt cheat. She covered her mouth with her hand. This was a scandalous discovery. She wondered what other types of dirty secrets was hidden within this family. It all seemed like a soap opera.

"Sweetheart." She heard Edward call. She heard his footsteps getting closer and quickly shoved the journals back in the backpack and slid it under the bed as the bedroom door slipped open.

"There you are," he said, walking towards her with a small smile. "You've been up here all morning. Aren't you hungry?"

"I came down to get something to eat," she said. "You were in your office." She spent most of the time in the bedroom trying to learn more about Elisabeth while Edward was locked away in his office. He was starting to worry her.

"Oh," he said quietly.

There was a long silence in which they both stared awkwardly at each other.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "It's about me…and my family. I've never told anyone these things so you have to promise not to say anything."

"Okay."

"Come take a walk with me." He held out a hand to her and she hesitantly took it.

**~I~**

"I want to start from the beginning," he began once they were seated on their back terrace. "I want to be truthful about everything. I'm tired of the lies. I know we don't have the best relationship and it's my fault. You don't want to be here anymore I can tell. I don't want to push you away so I'm going to try to fix what I've so clearly broken."

She waited for him to continue, this was what she had been waiting for. If she didn't find out what was going on with him soon, she might just take her baby and leave.

"When I was growing up, I hardly ever saw my parents. I was always with Elisabeth and Edward or somebody else. It was a woman. I think it was the woman you showed me in the picture. I remember seeing her a lot. She and Elisabeth were always together. Elisabeth was always showing her things." He paused and furrowed his brows in concentration. "Carlisle and Esme, my parents, used to visit every once in a while. I don't have many clear memories of them until after Elisabeth died. I do remember that she and Esme never really got along that well. They would always argue. I think it was about me."

When Elisabeth died I was with them all the time and they used to argue a lot. I remember being very sick and they used to take me to see someone. For a long time I couldn't remember who it was and as I started seeing Dr. Darnell again, I realized it was him."

"So they were taking you to see a therapist?" She wondered why that was.

"Yes, but the weird thing was, I don't remember my visits to him feeling like therapist visits. He used to give me medication and he used to inject me with something. I thought I was imagining it but now it's all so clear. It all started rushing back to me after Esme died. I've been having these terrible headaches and I've been seeing things."

"Like what?" she asked, he had her attention now.

"I keep seeing my grandmother. I thought it was a dream at first but now I think it's a memory. It's a memory of a murder. And the crazy thing is every time I see it, I get a really bad headache and I feel like my head is going to split open. It's so painful and it makes me so angry. I know I've been snippy with you but I can't seem to help it. It feels like I'm slowly losing my mind."

Isabella dragged her chair closer to his and took his hand in hers. "What exactly have you been seeing?"

"I keep hearing her screaming. It's loud blood-curling screams and them her screams are muffled. I seem to always be looking at her from a small place and I never see her fully. I mostly hear her. I hear another woman screaming too, but it's a different kind of screaming and I also hear a man."

"Do you ever see anything else?"

"A tall figure. Two tall figures and then they turn into three. The other night I dreamt about her. She was in water and she kept sinking lower and lower and all I could do was watch. I wanted to reach in and keep her from floating away, but something was holding my hands. Then I started hearing Esme's lullaby."

"Lullaby?"

"Yes, it's a song she always used to sing to me. I hear it every time I have these dreams. She made it up. It was the last thing I heard from her. She sang it to me the night before she died."

"Is that why you were crying?" she thought back to his bloodshot eyes, the night before Esme died. He was so angry when she asked about it.

"Yes," he answered softly. He almost sounded ashamed. "I always feel so weak and helpless when I hear it and these days I can't get it to stop

He started singing softly,

"_Hush my baby,_

_Night has come_

_Little Em has lost her young_

_She swam away to a greener place_

_And Sisi girl will take her place_

_So hush my darling_

_Do not think,_

_Let her swim and let her be_

_She will be free, you will see_

_Little Em has swum away."_

The song gave Isabella the chills. It sounded almost like a chant used to hypnotize. She put a protective hand on her stomach.

"Little Em," Isabella murmured, as recognition hit her. "Edward little Em, couldn't happen to stand for little Emerald could it? Remember what you told me about Elisabeth's nickname."

His face went pale. "Oh my God, I think you're right. I…I never realized…but why? Why would my mother sing me a song about Elisabeth swimming?"

"Because they probably wanted you to believe that was what was happening. You said that you hear it whenever you have these dreams right?"

"Right?"

"I think it might be something to help you forget. Who is Sisi girl?" There was so much that was wrong with that "lullaby". Esme seemed like such a sweet person and Isabella couldn't begin to fathom why she would have reason try to brainwash her son.

"I don't know," he shook his head slowly. "Everything seems so crazy right now. I have no idea what to think. It's making me crazy. The headaches won't stop and I'm always so irritable."

Isabella bit her lip and contemplated whether or not she could trust Edward to tell him what she knew. Dr. Darnell said he was a diabolical killer but she was finding that very hard to believe. He seemed more like a helpless victim that witnessed something he shouldn't and now they were making him pay. She instantly felt bad.

"I have to tell you something too," she said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I know who planted the bugs inside the house."

"What? Who?"

"Please don't get mad, but he had a very plausible excuse. Well, maybe it wasn't so plausible because I didn't fully believe him, but he said enough to plant doubt in my head. Now it seems like he had an agenda. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about? Was it my father?"

"Dr. Darnell planted the bugs and I let him. He said he was working with the FBI and you were an insanely smart and deranged killer and you killed your grandmother when you were five and you were going to strike your grandfather next."

His mouth popped open stared wide-eyed at her. "What?"

"I know, it sound crazy, but you was acting so weird and I didn't know what to believe. He could have been right. I had to protect myself and my unborn child."

"Wow," he said with a humorless laugh. He drooped her hand. "It seems like everybody is conspiring against me. I can't catch a fucking break."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea. I regretted my decision right away," she explained. "It's just that, you were always gone and you were always mad and I didn't know what to believe because I hardly know you. You refused to let me know you. I had know way of knowing if you were capable of what he said or not."

He sighed and rubbed his face again. "I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I haven't been the best at showing you who I really am. I can't really blame you. He probably told you more about me than I told you about me." He stared off into space. "But why would he make up something like that?"

"I have no idea…unless he had something to do with Elisabeth's death."

"I don't think so. I only met him after she died when my parents took me to him."

"But you can't know that for sure. You might not remember." She thought back to the photograph in the box. "Siobhan is Dr. Darnell's daughter."

"Who?"

"Siobhan, the girl in the picture with you. The picture that fell out of Elisabeth's Emerald box."

"How do you know that?"

"He had a picture of her in his office. I recognized her and asked him about it and he told me she was his daughter."

Edward thought this over for a few minutes. "Who is she then? How does she fit in to all of this? _Where_ is she? Did my mom know about this?"

"I can't be too sure but I have an idea." She stood up and decided it was tie to show him what she found. She felt giddy. It seemed like this was straight out of a mystery book. It was both thrilling and scary at the same time.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Look at you, Sherlock."

"Shut up," she said, and quickly covered her mouth. She had never really joked with Edward like this and she was afraid he might take it the wrong way.

She was surprised when he laughed it off and stood up. "Lead the way, to your clue."

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is starting to wrap up.**

**Are you still confused? Everything is connected. I don't know if you can see it yet.**

**Do you still think Edward is a child genius?**

**I know this chapter was pretty quick, so show me some love and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Sorry this took so long. I haven't updated since April 14****th**** and it's July 4****th**** now.**

**This was written about a month ago and I just realized I didn't post it.**

**You might need to re-read some of last chapter to refresh your memory.**

**Bella is about to show Edward the journals.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

"Where did you find these?" Edward asked as he flipped through the journals Isabella had given him.

"They were in an old trunk in your childhood bedroom," she answered. She picked up the one she had been reading earlier and found the page with Elisabeth's revelation about Siobhan. "Here it is. This is what she wrote." She began to recite the passage out loud.

"_Edward is cheating on me. I can't say I'm surprised; he's always been a selfish pig. He's not the man I married. I married a loving and caring man but now it's different. I didn't expect it to be with my dear Siobhan though. I feel like I should confront them. This doesn't seem like something Siobhan would do. Not to me."_

"Wow," Edward gasped. "So, my grandfather was cheating on my grandmother with Siobhan?"

"I guess, and according to this Elisabeth was also mad at your mother for not taking proper care of you. So, that would explain why you barely saw Carlisle and Esme when you were growing up." She pointed out the other passage to him.

"This all seems so bizarre," he sighed. "My head hurts. I can't…I don't understand. My whole life feels like a big web of lies." He took the journal from her and quietly began to read the passages she pointed out.

"I just noticed something," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Elisabeth never used Esme's name. She never refers to a daughter."

Isabella looked over his shoulder and realized he was right. "So you think…Esme and Carlisle…then who?"

"Siobhan," he whispered. "I'm starting to think she might be my mother."

"But, you look like Esme and Carlisle," Isabella argued. "You have Esme's green eyes and her reddish hair and you have Carlisle's…" she realized then that she wasn't even sure if he really _looked_ like Carlisle. Sure, when she saw then together there was a similarity, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. They were just…_alike._

He flipped back through the book looking for more information. "Some of the pages are ripped out," he said. "They're all missing after that last one."

"No, there's one more." Isabella gently reached for the journal and flipped to the last entry. It was written two days before her death.

_I am tired._

_I should leave them be. If he wants her, he can have her as long as he gives me what I want._

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward asked, frantically flipping the page hoping to find more. "What did she want?" His voice broke as he said this.

"I don't know," she said, taking his hand. "It's pretty scary. It's almost as if everything they told you were lies."

"My whole life is a lie," he said, still staring at Elisabeth's last words. "Who are these people?"

"Why were you so afraid of your grandfather?" she asked remembering his strange behavior. "You said he was coming to get you."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes the tall dark figure in my dreams turns into him. I remember what he looked like. I could never forget him."

He picked up another journal and began to skim through it. "There is so much information in here." He began to read aloud.

"_Charles Darnell is the most despicable man on the face of the Earth. The way he treats his family is appalling and then he wonders why I don't want anyone to find out about us. I'll take it to the grave if I have to. Nobody can find out."_

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked. "Was she having an affair too?"

"_Siobhan Darnell is coming to live with us. I cannot wait until she gets here. Although it's not under the most ideal circumstances, I'm glad she's coming to help take care of little Edward. He needs all the love he can get. She is a fine girl and she would make a wonderful nanny."_

"Nanny?" Isabella and Edward looked at each other in shock. "She was your nanny?"

"No," he said. "That doesn't make any sense. It can't be. Why would a Doctor's daughter be a nanny? The Darnel's come from money."

"Maybe he cut her off," Isabella offered. "She did say he treated his family badly."

Edward looked back down at the book and began to flip through the pages again. Isabella understood that he needed answers. "So, she couldn't have been my mother."

Isabella suddenly understood what his issue was. He was probably hoping to find the reason why he never felt any real connection to Carlisle and Esme. She reached for the bag that sat next to her on the bed and pulled out the Emerald box. She carefully lifted the soft cushion and slipped out the photograph of Siobhan. She looked at the woman that shared the same green eyes with the man across from her.

"I really wish I knew the answer to that," she said. "I wonder what happened to her. You said Edward Platt was dead, so where is she? Could she be alive somewhere? I bet she has all the answers."

"I bet Carlisle has some answers too," he growled angrily. "All this time, they've been lying to me and making me think I'm crazy. All of them. I remember when Jane…"

This caught Isabella's interest and her head snapped in his direction. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Edward please," she begged. "You said you wanted us to change. You have to learn to trust me."

He continued to shake his head. "I can't. It was all my fault."

"What was your fault? You need to stop blaming yourself for things that were probably out of your control."

"I brought her into this mess," he whispered. "And it killed her. Something happened…something freaked her out and she was going to leave. I don't know what happened, but she called me insane and heartless and she packed her things. She said she needed to get away from me my crazy family."

"Do you think it had to do with Elisabeth?"

"I don't know, but it would make sense. Look at the crap they fed you," he said. "And there was the whole thing with Carlisle not liking her."

"He didn't like her?"

"No," he answered. "He said she was too nosy, too mouthy and too wild. He said her mouth would get her in trouble one day. When she died, he almost seemed…satisfied."

"Wow."

"And her parents and grandparents weren't any better. I'm glad I never met them face to face," he said. "I only met her sister Angela and she was a crazy bitch."

"You said she was from Colorado."

"Yeah," he sighed, and averted his gaze. He picked up another journal and began to idly flip pages. Isabella knew he wasn't really reading the pages. He was uncomfortable with the subject and wanted her to drop it.

"I wish I had told you about these before," Isabella said. "When we were in Washington. I bet there is plenty more to find in that house. Especially in that room Esme keeps locked up."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you enough. I'm trying to be more open, I really am."

She nodded silently. She really wanted to believe him but knowing his moods it was difficult to know what to expect.

"I'm getting a little hungry," Edward said, stretching his arms above his head. "You want to go eat?"

"Sure, I guess I can make us something."

"How about we go out instead? I'm sure we can find a nice restaurant. We've been cooped up to long." He put an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled. This seemed like a little progress.

**~I~**

"Esme left a suicide note." He didn't look up at her as he skillfully cut through his steak.

Isabella stopped mid-chew and just stared at Edward trying to comprehend what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she left a suicide note. You know, a note someone writes before they –"

"I know what a suicide note is," she interrupted. "But how do you know? The detective never said anything about a note."

"Because he doesn't know about it," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then how do you…" realization dawned on Isabella.

"I obviously found it. I just didn't tell anybody."

"Why not?" She placed down her knife and fork.

He shrugged and began to pick at his food with his fork. "I really don't know, and its not like I can show them now. Nobody would believe me."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah," he reached into his pant pocket and retrieved the crumbled paper that had been unfolded and refolded many times. Isabella was surprised that he carried it around with him. "I can't seem to part with this."

Isabella reached forward and took the note from his hands.

_I am sitting on the terrace and looking at the place where you grew up. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I've disappointed Em again but this is the way it should be. I want you to do me a favor. I know I don't deserve it but you need to do a few things for me. This isn't the end it's just the beginning. I want you to continue going to those sessions with Dr. Darnell. They will help you get through everything. You might even want to consider bringing Isabella along as well. It would be good for the both of you. I want you to be happy and I am sure that Isabella will bring you both happiness and peace of mind. You deserve it after everything that has happened. The next favor that I need to ask of you is to not be afraid. I want you to do everything in your power to not succumb to all the pressure that you will soon face. Our family has many secrets. Secrets that I am too ashamed to share but would want for you to find out about. You will find out and you might hate me for the things I've done and the mistakes I've made because of my selfishness and jealousy. Despite of my many lies and mistakes, I want you to remain strong and take care of your family. I'm sorry I won't be here to see my first grandchild. _

_Your Loving mother,_

_Esmeralda. _

_P.S. I would love for Isabella to wear Elisabeth necklace when it's time to lay me to rest._

"She disappointed Em?" Isabella asked. "Elisabeth?"

"I'm just getting more and more confused," he sighed pulling at her hair. "When will this all end?"

"Well she said she wants you to find out about all the family secrets," Isabella pointed out. "I think we're getting closer and closer. Esme wanted me to find those journals and that picture. I'm sure of it."

"I guess so."

"Wait a minute," she said. "Did you tell her I was pregnant?"

"No, I guess she already knew. I found that strange as well. It's so crazy. It's like my family belongs in some sort of mental institute. Myself included."

"You're not crazy," she said strongly.

He laughed humorlessly. "You don't know the half of it."

Isabella looked down at the suicide note again and tried to identify any significant clues. "Maybe we should go to the police."

"Why? What would that do? They'll just suspect both of us. We can't do that. Besides the letter was written to me not them. She wanted me to find her and she wanted me and only me to read this."

"Why does she want you going to Darnell then? Why should we trust her? She was probably lying to you all your life. You know they were plotting together to try to make you forget something you saw. You probably witnessed a murder Edward. We have to tell someone."

He looked around the half-empty restaurant. "Can you please keep your voice down," he hissed. "I don't want the whole fucking world to know. I should have never showed this to you. I knew you wouldn't understand." He snatched the note from the hand and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

Isabella looked at him with a stunned expression. She couldn't understand why he was so mad all of a sudden. She was trying to help him. He had the strangest mood swings she ever witnessed.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I was just trying to –"

"Help?" he asked bitterly. "You can help by trusting me. I can't come out with this note now. I didn't show it when I had a chance so I will look suspicious now. How would day know that I didn't just write it myself? That I didn't just kill her overnight and took you to the doctor like nothing happened. I was the last person to see her alive, Isabella. Even you remember that. Carlisle wasn't home and I was with her the night before she died. I was the one who found her body. They could think that I did it then and there. They could think you were my accomplice."

Isabella was starting to realize where his fear laid. He was afraid of being blamed. This wouldn't look good. "I understand. I'm sorry for suggesting that. You're right. It wouldn't look right."

He took a calming breath and nodded. "Let's just finish our meal. We can discuss this more later."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**For those reading Visually Challenged, I'm sorry about the lack of replies to reviews. I've read them all but I haven't had the time to reply.**


End file.
